Destined (GW 1)
by Hidden-In-The-Shaddows
Summary: Grey wolves fan fic (first on the site) have looked but cant find one. There isnt even a catagory, anyway my summaries suck but this is a fan fic where Fane and Jacques son is mated to Jen and Decebels daughter as well as this the packs now have to deal with the idea that someone has found a way to turn humans into wolves making a pack of strays all launching attacks on them ...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a unique fan fic from what I have seen. I love these books and they are definitely a good read especially if you love Morganville and Vampire academy ! They are called the grey wolves series written by Quinn Loftis. She is an amazing writer and I am in love with her work…Like seriously I would marry these books no joke ! She deserves some recognition so guys go and read these books , they are easiest to find on kindle but you know, you can buy paper back copies too. **

**Cosmina **

I sat in the car with my mom, dad and brother not saying anything. We were heading to the Romanian pack's mansion for the first time in three years and I was excited. I liked being around my moms friends and hearing about their adventures as teens.

When we pulled up and the car stopped my mom squealed and got out running to her friends. Sally caught her in a hug while Jacque hugged her more carefully. Jacque was now pregnant with her third child. She already had Keenan, Lana and Dorian.

Sally had been here for a few days now. She had gone earlier than us to speak with Rachel. Her and costin had taken their daughter with them leaving me and my little brother, Alex, behind.

Dorian. He was something else. With dark hair and light blue eyes he was gorgeous and my wolf purred when he looked at me. I let out a shaky breath and tried to steady myself. I hadn't seen him since I was sixteen and even then we hadn't really spoken. I had been to busy catching up with Lana and Lilah, Costin and Sally's eldest daughter.

I knew the definition of hot, I saw it every time I looked in the mirror, but he was something else. Any girl would die for him and I would definitely be in that crowd. Our eyes locked and I felt heat race through me. Except this wasn't normal _oh hello hottie. _No this was something serious going on with my wolf mojo.

"Jesus Jaqcque you and fane need some time apart to stop reproducing" my mom smiled and Sally laughed but Fane growled.  
"Oh hush you" Jacque told Fane and then turned to my mom "Well what can I say, my husband is good at what he does" she explained and Lana gagged while Dorian groaned.  
"Jesus Aunt Jacque I mean, I know you may like it but I am sure Rachel needs rest too. She cant always cover your pregnant ass" I laughed and all eyes turned to me.  
"Cosmina come here and give your aunt a big hug" Jacque ordered.  
"You had better. She is pregnant" my dad smiled and Jacque glared at him playfully.

After the hello's we all walked inside laughing and joking like a family. Keenan walked behind me and I looked at him. His eyes were wide.  
"What? Have I left my tail hanging out?"  
"No but you're markings are on your neck" he told me and I looked at him.  
"WHAT!" I yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**So on to chapter two, I am determined to update all of my stories throughout this week and in the next two because I have a half term coming up so that means I can go on another writing binge …. Sounds good to me. But I am going to need some reviews follows ect… **

**I own nothing but the kids and some of the mates later on but all the rest goes to Quinn Loftis. She is amazing and people need to read her work. **

**Dorian **

Everyone stopped when they heard Cosmina yell and for a moment my heart stopped. _Control yourself! _I snapped and took a deep breath in only to hear her reply.  
_Dorian? Oh sweet Jesus who fell in love with Moses! _Her voice sounded in my head and I had to choke back a laugh which caused everyone to look towards me. I looked away and then looked back at Cosmina and my wolf growled.

I stopped just then. Everything else I could have imagined . Hearing her voice in my head, easily a figment of my imagination. Fear of her being hurt, it was cosmina, she would be fine. But the growling no way. That came from within me and I couldn't imagine that. It was impossible. The wolf and the man were connected no way around it.

That was when I knew. Cosmina Angeleschou was my mate.

**Fane **

Something was going on with Dorian. He walked away a few moments after Cosmina had shouted without any explanation and hadn't come down from his room since.

He knew it had something to do with Cosmina. I had noticed the moment she had stepped out the car my son tense. His eyes were almost glowing. I knew he had always liked Cosmina but now I was wondering if the two were mated. It would make sense.

Cosmina and Jen had walked up to the room they were staying in and Jen had come down to tell Jacque that her markings have changed and that she was freaked out.

"I will be back soon" I told Jacque quietly.  
"Hurry wolf man" she told me _and give my son a big hug from me. He will be fine. _She whispered through the bond and I nodded.

I walked up the stairs to my sons room.  
"Dorian" I called through the door.  
"Its open" he snapped and I walked in to see my son lying on the bed his shirt was disguarded on the floor and markings covered the right side of his chest.  
"I am screwed" he snapped and I sighed  
"No son you aren't" I told him sitting down.  
"It is Cosmina da! Cosmina, Decebels daughter. I am screwed" he explained and I laughed.  
"No you aren't. You are a good kid. Decebel knows that. You will be fine. She is your mate son. Go and see her" I sighed and stood.  
"What if she doesn't want me as her mate" he asked and I looked at him.  
"She will. Trust me" I told him and walked out of the door smiling.

He knew his son would find it difficult at first but Dorian would be okay. Decibel would be okay with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Decebel**

Rage ran through me as Jen told me about our daughters markings. She was only seventeen. Still a child, still my baby girl. She couldn't have found her mate yet. It was impossible. Jen, Jaque and sally had been extrodinary cases but Cosmina, although beautiful and extraordinary in her own way was a normal teenage wolf. She should have waited to find her mate.

"Dec, calm down" Jen sighed sitting on our bed.

"Jennifer , she is a child"

"I was her age when we met. I was mated to you, married, blood rights included before I turned eighteen" she told me and I clenched my jaw. No way would Cosmina have any of that. Nothing. Not until I knew this boy was worth her.

I thought I knew who it was. Dorian.

Dorian was a nice enough boy but he was still young. Younger than Cosmina. I knew what it was like to be a pup controlled by your hormones. Finding eachother when they were both too inexperienced would never work and both of them would become miserable with eachother.

"Decebel, he is a nice boy" Jennifer told me reading my mind.  
"Nice yes. But that doesn't mean he can mate with my baby girl" I told her I knew Dorian was nice and respectful. I had seen him grow up but it didn't make it any easier.  
"Decebel! You know he has no control over it. No one does." She snapped  
"I know baby but she is still so young. So pure" I sighed and sat with my wife pulling her onto my lap.

"Give him a chance" Jennifer beseeched and I sighed.

"If he hurts her I think Fane will have to put me down" I told her and Jen laughed

"If he hurts her he is going to need to go to sally to get my foot removed from him" she smiled and I laughed with her holding her close nuzzling her neck sweetly. I still wasn't okay with this but I knew I didn't really have a choice.

**Cosmina **

I lay on my bed looking up at the celing confused and pissed off. My dad had sent me to my room with no explaination leaving me bored.

_Cosmina? _A familiar voice came through my head

_Hey _I replied. I mean what else can you say to a voice in your head? You couldn't just tell them to go away. That really would make you nuts. Especially being a wolf. You were supposed to accept things like this happening to you.

"URG!" I snapped and turned over burying my head in my pillow. I knew what was going on. I was mated to Dorian Lupei. One of the most drool worthy guys  
on this earth. The trouble being we were both only teenagers and I had an over protective father who didn't want his baby anywhere near male wolves.

_Don't worry 'mina. And I am glad you find me drool-worthy and not ugly _Dorian told me and I let out a laugh. Of everything he could have said to me.

_I am so confused Dorian_ I told him and closed my eyes the journey taking its toll on me.

_Sleep Mina, I will be here when you wake. _He replied and I smiled falling into the darkness of sleep trying to forget the whole screwed up situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay so this chapter is especially for my friend beth because i know she reads this, She loves this book series as much as I do and is AMAZIINNNGGG at fanfiction, check her out, she is harry potter fan #1 (Just so Sirius)_**

**_Cosmina _**

Waking up that morning I hoped it had all been a dream. That I had fallen a sleep in the var and now we were just arriving at the mansion. But unfortunately it wasnt. I woke up looking at the ceiling of the Romanian packs mansion and sighed  
"Well shit" I sighed and sat up brushing my hair out of my face. It didnt help that even when I had fallen asleep Dorian Lupei had consumed my dreams.

I pulled back the covers and ran to the shower hoping some hot steamy water would get rid of the hot and steamy dreams. I was just hoping that Dorian was asleep or not listening in right then. I didnt want him to know that I was hoping to forget dreaming of him. It was just awkward. I had seen him grow up. He was like my brother but more. Oh so much more. The amount of times I had hidden up in my room or in the forest and watch his wolf form as a young girl. Even if he was almost a year younger but he acted so much older.

I walked out of the shower and looked at my back in the full length mirror. Beautiful markings ran across my back and to the base of my neck. I could almost see where Dorian's markings would fit mine like where he fit me.  
"You sound like a fool" I told myself pulling on my dressing gown going to my case reminding myself that I should unpack.

I picked out a pair of low rise tight jeans and a top that was low cut at the front and a little higher at the back. It left just the top of my markings be seen but IN knew I could cover them with my long dark hair. Looking back in the mirror I smiled. Yep. I was deffinately full of the better genes in my families gene pool. With my fathers dark hair and my mothers, what she liked to call, assets.  
_Beautiful _the voice in my head told me and I smiled.  
_You would know _she retorted and smirked leaving her room.  
_Mina, you are very beautiful but please go back and put on some jeans _Dorian pleaded but I just laughed. I had never worn Jeans when I knew it would be hot and even now in Romania it was HAWT!

I walked down into the kitchen and grabbed an apple before going outside. A cool morning breeze washed over me but it was nice and welcoming.  
"Time for a walk" I smiled. Mainly to myself but I wanted Dorian to know what I was doing I wanted to at least imagine him thinking about me  
_No need to imagine Mina. I am thinking about you. Your face, your skin, your hair, You _he told me and I blushed a little. I never blushed. The fact that he was able to make me was a defete on my part and a win on his.

_Angelechou 0 Lupei 1 _he teased and I scowled. Not for long it wouldn't be.  
_Bring it on_ I challenged walking out into the gardens.

**Dorian **

I lay in bed looking up at my ceiling thinking of my beautiful Mina. I hadn't agreed with her clothing but I would not argue with her. Not yet. Right now I wanted to give her the world and as long as no one touched her and as long as she touched nobody else I would be okay.

I rolled out of my bed and padded to my wardrobe pulling on a fresh pair of pants and a dark t-shirt adding a chain to my jeans. My mother always told me I looked like my father but with her eyes. I was all to happy to go with that image.

I walked downstairs and instantly smelt my Mina's scent. Flowers. I walked out to the backdoor and looked for her but I could tell she was not there. She was by the end of the mansions land sitting in the long grass. Her hands running through the soft blades like she had done as a child. Even in my mind she was amazing. She was everything I could ever want.

I was walking towards her when I felt her begin to panic. She was being touched and not by me ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Cosmina **

My hands ran through the blades of grass as I sat in the spot where I would watch Dorian as a pup. I lay myself back and looked up at the sun. It was too late to move when the ass pounced on me.  
"Hello there Luna" the guy whispered and I tried to shove him off but he had me pinned his knees either side of my waist as his hands trailed up my sides.  
"Get off me" I snapped and bit at him but he forced me down.  
"Come now, a pretty girl like you must like the attention" he told me and I closed my eyes and squirmed. His touch was foreign, wrong. He was dirty. His blonde hair matted and his pale face grimy. My stomach rolled thinking about him.

"Let me go" I told him as he moved to pin me with his whole body. I made use of him moving and I pulled my knee up hitting him in his pride and joy. The man rolled off me and I crawled away.  
_MINA! I am coming dont worry. You're dad and mine and grandpa are coming. _Dorian told me and I nodded trying to stand but The bastard grabbed my hair.  
"Stupid Bitch! You just couldnt lay still could you?" he snapped and even his voice made my skin crawl.

His hand wrapped around my throat digging in his nails as Dorian came into my sights.  
"MINA" he yelled and stopped. The guy ran a hand over my markings and then my neck. Dorian growled and I heard my father calling for me.  
"Daddy" I choked but I had an idea.  
"Daddy cant help you now girly, little lover boy over here is going to watch you die but not before I bite you" the man said and I was almost sick.  
_Dorian get my dad, Vasile or Fane behind him attack him from behind _I told him and he nodded subtly. I could see him turn to his dad and gove him the instructions just through the look in his eyes. I couldnt turn to see Fane move but I knew he had.

The man pulled my neck to the side and placed a soft kiss there and I gagged. It was wrong so wrong. He wasnt Dorian. He was odd. He wasnt a pack member either. He was a stray. A dirty outcast who had been banished from his own clan and was now coming to interfere in ours and Dorians.

Dorian growled and the wolf smiled baring his teeth and just before Fane tackled him he bit me causing me to scream.

**Dorian **

I ran to my Mina gathering her in my arms and moving her into the shade. I would be back for her soon but first that bastard needed to pay. I turned and ran to where my father was battering the man with my Grnadpa and Decibel. All of them beating him but Decibel going for it more and I could understand why. If anyone loved Mina almost as much as me it was him and Jen. But I needed to kill him. She was my mate.

I lunged at the man grabbing his head in my Jaws. Each of the others pinned him down as he struggled clawing at me but I didnt feel it. I just kept feeling Mina's fear and her pain. I pulled at his head one last time before he fell limp to the ground but for Decibel that wasnt enough. He kept kicking the man beating his body util there was just blood.

I ran to the treeline changing and pulling my clothes back on before grabbing Mina in my arms once more. I gave one glance to my father who was restrainng Decibel with my Grandpa and ran back to the house calling for Sally.  
"Please be okay Mina" I begged inbetween yells  
"Anything for you" she told me as she passed out and I roared.  
"SALLY!" I yelled "DAMNIT HURRY" I swore as the women ran outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this is chapter three this chapter is going to be a little longer than most of the other ones but dont really think thats a bad thing. Anyway here goes ...**

**Jaque **

"SALLY DAMNIT!" My sons voice crashed into the room and all of us stood running to him and he continued to call for sally becoming more and more urgent. He needed to see her. What on earth could have been wrong.

When we got there it was obvious. My son held an unconcious Cosmina in his arms who was bleeding from a bite wound in her neck.

My son was also covered in blood but from the smell I knew it wasnt all his or Cosmina's there was a different smell there. A foreign one. One that was oddly familiar but I couldnt exactly place it.

_FANE! _I yelled and tried to sense where he was but I couldnt all I could feel was anger and worry which made me more upset. I couldnt even pick out details of what had happened and my son was too wound up to answer anything.

**DORIAN **

When the women saw us Jen screamed. She wrapped herself in my mothers arms and yelled out as she saw Cosmina lying in mine.

Sally reached to take her from me but I growled in response to this action.  
"MINE" I told her and Sally nodded stepping back. My mother glared at me and I tried to tell her that it wasnt my fault but right now the wolf was in control. All he cared about was his mate. That was it. He would not hurt Sally unless she tried to take his 'Mina from him.

I looked at sally and made my eyes give her an apologetic glance before looking down at Mina again. She looked so broken but yet still so beautiful. My Mina would look good no matter what. That was something I was sure of.

"It is okay. Just follow me" Sally told me and I nodded.

Sally lead me into Rachels healing room where her and Gavril were sitting curled up together. Gavril growled when we came in but me snapping at him soon made him realise that this was a fight he could not win. Not right now anyway.  
"What happened?" Gavril and Rachel both asked but I couldn't speak not yet.

I lay Cosmina down on the makeshift bed and sat beside her taking her hand as Sally worked on her neck.  
_Mina, come back to me _I begged but got no reply. My thoughts and messages just echoed in my head.

Sally tried for hours to make my mina wake up but she couldnt. She just stayed unconscious Alive but unconscious Like one of those dolls that when you lay'd down their eyes closed. But Mina wasnt a doll and her eyes didnt open if to tried to sit her up. She stayed frozen.

Finally I had calmed the wolf enough to tell the women what had happened as well as Gavril and Uncle Costin. All of them were horrified especially Jen but I knew Mina was lucky to be alive.

Except some part of me told me that I had failed her. I hadnt been able to save her from getting hurt. We had only been together a matter of hours and already she had been hurt. How did this make me a worthy mate. My father would have saved my mother. Grandpa would save Grandma. All of them would have been more successful then me. I had failed her.

I stood and stalked from the room where everyone was sitting and walked back to Mina's room sitting by her bedside and sobbed.  
"I am sorry Mina, I failed you" I cried and rest my head by her.

"You failed no one" A familiar voice told me and I turned to see my Grandmother standing in the door way. I turned to her and sighed.

"You know I did. I shouldn't have let her get hurt" I told her.

"You did your best. Your grandfather is singing your praises. You moved her out of the way before you went to get your revenge. You put her first" she smiled sitting down beside me.

I sighed and told her what was on my mind. How dad would have been better. How Grandpa would but she smiled at me.

"You know your mother was once scratched by a werewolf named Logan. He tried to tear her marks from her. She got hurt but your dad did everything in his power to do so. No one could ask for anything more" she told me and I looked at her.  
"Ma got hurt?" I asked and she nodded pulling me into a hug.

"Yes. On more than one occasion but your father always made it up to her and put her first. Decibel did the same with Jen." she told me. "You are a fantastic grandson and I know you will be an excelent mate"she told me and I smiled.

"I just wish she would wake up" I sighed and ran a hand through her hair trying to send her another message through our bond but once again I got nothing. Just that god-awful silence that made my soul want to break into a million pieces.

"She will Dorian" she promised and kissed my head and stood patting my shoulder.

"Just stay with her" she told me and nodded. That was the one thing I would do no matter what. I would not let her be alone. I couldn't neither the man nor the wold would let her out of their sight

My grandmother left the room then leaving me alone with my Mina who still lay unconscious in the bed. I tucked her in and kissed her head like you would a child to make them feel safe.  
_I know you cant hear me Mina but you are protected and safe. I wont let you be hurt anymore _I told her and lay my head next to our linked hands.

All through the night Sally and the others would come into the room and see how Cosmina was doing but none of them could make me leave her side. Decibel and Jen spent the most time with her sleeping in the arm chair Jen tucked up on Uncle Decibels lap him holding her close neither me nor him really sleeping.

"I am sorry Uncle Dec" I told him and his eyes opened from his pretend slumber and looked at me in confusion. Even though my Grandmother had already told me that I had no reason to feel sorry I felt that it was my responsibility and that I needed his forgiveness.

"Dorian I know you are a good kid" he told me pulling Jen closer to him.

"But I couldn't protect her" I whispered and ran a hand through Mina's hair.

"You tried. You moved her out of the way and then took her to Sally. You did your best" he told me and I nodded and nuzzled Mina's hand taking in her sense once more before finally quietening down watching her for the night praying to the great Luna that she woke up.


	7. Chapter 7

**COSMINA**

I couldn't move!

I could feel the soft sheet under me and hear people asking me and begging me to wake up. Someone touched my neck and wrapped something around it another person grabbed my hand. I could hear my mamma crying to my dad wondering why I wouldn't wake up. Jacque and Fane weren't in the room then but I knew they had been.

"Dorian go and get some sleep. You are going to get ill" Sally's voice said and my senses suddenly went into overdrive. Dorian, my mate. He was here. He was making himself sick for me? NO!  
"I can't. I need to be here if she wakes up" he argued and Sally sighed. I wanted to yell at him. If he got sick it would break my heart. Couldn't he see that?

_Mina, please come back to me I need you. I am nothing without you. I miss seeing your eyes Mina please show them to me, I need to hear your voice to know that you are okay. You need to be able to hear me apologise. To hear me tell you I am sorry and to beg for your forgiveness. Please Love _he begged me and in my mind I was howling for him. I needed him now more than ever but my body would not do what my brain wanted and I was left lying there like a freaking doll. I could feel his pain and his guilt through the bond and it made my heart ache. He felt guilty? Responsible for me being here? He shouldn't. It wasn't his fault. I should have been careful. Made sure I was alone but I hadn't. It was my fault not his. He had saved me. Killed the bastard hopefully.

I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him everything I wanted to hear but I couldn't and it was killing me. Even if I could just tell him how much I wanted to be held by him through the bond I would be happy but I couldn't even do that because like everything else my wolf wouldn't respond either I was stuck inside my own body and there was nothing I could do about it.

In my attempt to feel a little bit more at home I tried to catch Dorians scent. Thankfully I did and it filled my nose making me smile, well at least not physically. He smelt of cinnamon and sugar. Before I would have turned away from the smell but now it made me feel safe and welcomed. Just like he did. He made me feel safe and I remembered my dream.

Dorian and I together wrapped in each other's arms him holding me as he bit my neck marking me as his and me doing the same to him. Him holding me close and showing me how much he loved me. Soon I found myself falling back into darkness reliving the dream.

"Mina?" Dorian called from the hall.  
"Here Dorian" I answered from the bedroom. He had gone so early this morning it was barely light now when he was returning home.

He walked into the bedroom smiling at me and slipping under the covers pulling me into his embrace. His hands slid across my arms down my sides and to my stomach that was bulging out of my shirt. I was now pregnant with our second child now and Dorian was still as cautious as he was when I was pregnant with our son Fyodor.

Just as I thought of him our bouncing baby boy who was now four ran into our bedroom and clambered onto our bed jumping on his father.  
"Be careful of Mamma" Dorian warned him and I smiled pulling my baby boy close to me.  
"He is fine aren't you" I asked him running my hands through his brown hair. He had his father's eyes but my father's features and he was striking even for a four year old. But then again I would think that I was his mamma.

Dorian nodded but frowned.  
"How is my daughter?" he asked me and I smiled. It wasn't official but I hoped that the baby I was carrying was a girl. I wanted someone who would let me play with her hair and dress her up. But knowing my luck I wouldn't get that but a mum could dream right?  
"She is fine I told him kissing him sweetly.

"Ewwieee" Fyo laughed and covered his eyes before pushing his dad away.  
"No fair Fyo, mamma needs kisses."  
"I love mamma not you daddy" he teased and I held my baby boy close along with my husband kissing both of them.  
"I love both of my men very much" she told them and settled down with them both carefully.

The dream shifted so I was in labour with the baby and they were telling me to push but I was tired and I wanted to sleep.  
"One more love please" Dorian told me and I nodded screaming out as I pushed once more and screaming filled the room.  
"It is our daughter Mina" he tells me and I smile as I am handed a pink bundle.  
"Illyana" I whispered and looked up at Dorian smiling but something wasn't right. Dorian was blurry. He wasn't really there.

He was gone and so was Fyo. I remembered now. He had packed up and left me. He said he hadn't loved me anymore. He didn't want me. He hated me. He took his son and had left leaving me to wake up pregnant and alone!

"NO!" My mind screamed and I found myself jolting upright breathing heavily.

**Dorian**

When Cosmina woke up my heart flew out of my chest. Sally had been trying to calm her down but for the first time in two days I had seen. Me leaving her alone. Taking our baby boy and running from her leaving her to give birth alone for no reason. Telling her I didn't want her that I didn't love her. How could I? It seemed so real that I began hating myself.

"Dorian" she whispered and flung herself at me.  
"I am here Mina, it was only a dream" I told her trying to convince myself at the same time.  
"You were gone" she told me but I shook my head.  
"You were dreaming I promise you Mina" I whispered and sat on the bed whispering to her and rocking her gently.

Once Mina had calmed down I let her parents have their turn hugging her and telling her what had happened. I couldn't. I was too scared she would hate me. Too scared she would agree and tell me that I had failed her.

_The only way you could fail me is if you left me alone. You didn't. You kept me safe. I know you did. _She told me and I moved closer to her taking her hand.

"We will be back soon darling" Jen told her as her and Decebel left the room leaving us alone.

I sat on the bed and Mina pulled herself onto my lap resting her head in the crook of my neck but I knew it couldn't last. My hands found the scar left from the bite and my wolf howled at my failure. She would always be marked by that asshole and I couldn't change it and neither could she and it was all my fault.

I ran a hand through her hair and sighed.  
"I am so sorry Mina, I should have found you sooner. I am sorry. So so sorry" I told her and then realised why I needed to leave. What if in that dream I still felt like this. Like I couldn't protect her. Like I failed her. I should leave now. I should save her from that. If I couldn't protect her how could I protect my children? Even we were only seventeen. I couldn't mate with her and then leave her. That would be cruel. She would have a better chance if I left now.

Mina kissed my cheek and then neared closer to my mouth but I stopped her.  
"Mina no" I told her and she looked up at me tearful.  
"Dorian-" she began but I cut her off continuing what I was saying I didn't want her to be able to change my mind. I had to be able to leave her now. She deserved better.

"No Mina, I cant protect you. I couldn't even get through to you while you slept. I cant be your mate"  
"No now you listen here. Sit your furry little ass back down. It was my fault not yours. I am not on a leesh I decide where I do so take your tail out from between your legs and accept it."  
"I cant mina" I told her and like that I left.

_I will see you soon. Just not like this. I love you Mina Angelechou but you deserve better _I told her and walked up to my room and locked my door blocking her thoughts from mine.

**Cosmina**

He had done it. He had turned my nightmare into reality and so I did the only thing I knew. I lay on my bed clutching my heart as it shattered.

My dad was the first one to walk in after Dorian had left. I lay still in the bed crying.  
"Dorian?" I asked as I heard the door open.  
"No it is me. Where is he?"  
"He…He left" I told him and I knew my da would understand.  
"Why?" he demanded  
"He is scared he will hurt me if he mates with me. That he won't be able to protect me or our children if we had any. He thinks he is an awful man"  
"He is…Because he ran" my Da snapped and hugged me.

"I know how he feels Cosmina but I know that he won't forgive himself. It took your mother threatening me to make me understand" he explained and I looked at him teary eyed and I nodded.  
"Okay Da" I told him and sniffed.  
"Sleep my darling" he told me and I nodded laying back in my bed and fell asleep thinking of Dorian as my Da left the room.

**Dorian**

When Decebel knocked on my door I knew I was in trouble. He had probably come to either decapitate me or mute me. Either way I was screwed.  
"Decebel" I nodded and made room to invite him in.  
"I don't need to come in. I need to tell you that I know how you feel but that doesn't mean you can run. You want to be able to take care of her? Fine. Learn. Make sure she never leaves your sight. Be in her head until you know you don't need to be but do not leave her down there broken"

"You think I am not. I saw what she dreamt what she felt and it kills me to know I hurt her that much but I would rather fail now and leave before she came to hate me. Decebel, I love her. I know you're her dad and you wont ever think that anyone is ever good enough for her, hell I am probably not, but I love her so much the idea of even hurting her a little destroys me" I snapped and Decebel smiled.

"A love like that is worth fighting for isn't it?" He asked me and I stopped for a moment and realised that I would break either way but I would die without seeing her and I knew I had to make it up to her.

Because I had just made the worst mistake of my life ...


	8. Chapter 8

** Okay so this one is a very soppy and romantic chapter meaning that there will be a lot of mush but with a twist I promise I am not that gooey, anyway lets get on with it I own nothing and no one apart from my OC's and plot line Hope you enjoy it check out my other fan fics too working on a few right now. On holidays so that means lots of updates IF YOU REVIEW so if you want to keep seeing my updates I gotta see some reviews guys :D **

**Cosmina's outfit . /tumblr_m6sx4ozHzz1rr3fnfo1_ **  
**Dorians outfit (this guy is kind of how I picture him) tumblr_ **

**Cosmina **

That night I didn't sleep at all I stay up till the early hours thinking about Dorian. I cried at least three times and tried contacting him through the bond but every time I tried I would meet a block. He was keeping himself from me and that hurt more than anything else.

Sally told me I was all good to go that morning and the first thing I knew I needed to do was shower. I was in the same bloody clothes and my hair was matted. I ran my hands through it and flinched back  
"EW" I snapped.  
_No wonder he left you _ I thought and felt a wave of guilt wash over me as the wall came down.

_Mina? _Dorian asked and I gasped when I heard his voice. I coudnt help but smile.  
_Dorian. You're talking to me now? _ I asked him a small hint of sarcasm in my tone.  
_I am so so sorry Mina, I promise I won't leave you. It was the worst mistake of my life. My heart has been shattered and I know you are the only one who can fix it. Please, give me a chance to prove it _he begged and my heart broke hearing the desperation in his voice.  
_When? _I asked him and I could almost see him smile

_Tonight by the back door, sevenish, please? _He asked me and I could hear the fear in his voice. He was scared I wouldn't go. Idiot.  
_I will be there. See you in a few hours _I told him smiling as I got in the shower putting up a block to stop him getting any ideas.

When I got out of my hour long shower I put my hair up in a bun and pulled on my fluffy dressing gown opening up the bond and opening my wardrobe. I flicked through all of my clothes and then realised this was where I could make an absolute fool out of myself. If I turned up too over or under dressed.

"Not going to happen" I told myself confidently and thought of an idea to maybe get hints out of him but if he was anything like my Da I knew I wouldnt get them easily.

_What exactly are we doing? _I asked him.  
_I can't tell you but you can wear whatever you want it will just be the two of us _he replied and I nodded smiling. I hadn't completely forgiven him yet but I knew that I couldn't stay angry at him for long.

I pulled out a nice black top with a bit of lace and a light blue-ish-green skirt with a pair of converse. I took down my hair and straightened it just in case Dorian decided he wanted to run his hands through it some more. I smiled at the thought. He had dared to when it was all matted and even then it had been romantic.

_That is because I love your hair _he told me and I smiled happily.

At seven I was downstairs waiting by the back door for him.

**Dorian **

I had decided on my usual jeans with my chain and a grey t-shirt for my make-up-date with Mina. I spiked up my hair and left. Butterflies flew in my stomach and I was left once more feeling like a pup. I took a deep breath and left my room smiling taking in deep breaths to keep control of myself.

"Where are you going?" My mother asked me smiling. I loved my mamma but she did have awful timing sometimes.  
"I have a date with Mina" I explained and she nodded making an '_o' _motion with her lips.  
"Have fun and be careful" she warned and I nodded seriously. I did not plan a repeat of the other day and if it occurred it would be the w;f who dared touch my Mina seriously injured not her.  
"We aren't leaving the territory ma, we are not even leaving the grounds, I can handle it" I nodded confidently.  
"I know you can my baby boy" She smiled and hugged me. "Now go, you will be late" she told me and I laughed kissing her cheek.

When I saw Mina waiting for me I smiled. She looked perfect. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around my waist.  
"Hello there my Mina" I whispered in her ear and she smiled turning in my arms.  
"Hello there my prince "she smiled at me and I grinned running a hand through her hair cupping her face pressing my forehead to hers.

_I am so sorry my mina _I told her and kissed her lips quickly and then I took her hand  
_I know you are Dorian _she replied and I smiled and took her to a hidden spot in the garden. I had lit candles around a small blanket and there were two small plates and a picnic basket in the middle. There was also a small envelope with _my mina _written on the front. Rose petals were scattered around the blanket and on the grass.

I smiled at her and she squealed hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and settled her against me.  
"This is … is amazing " she smiled and kissed my cheek. I wrapped my arms around her waist and smiled.

I sat down and she settled on my lap peeking into the basked and I smiled. I had asked Decebel and Jen all of her favourite foods and made a thing about going to get them. There were chocolate covered marshmallows, strawberries, whipped cream, pink lemonade and a few tiny love heart chocolates.  
"I don't think anyone has ever done this for me" she told me. I knew Olivia was desired by many people. A lot of them older than the two of us. I had heard them talking a few times and I had always been protective of her. Before I thought it was because we were so close but now I know why. My wolf recognised her even then.  
"I hate to say it but I am glad. I want to be the one to spoil you" I told her and she smiled.

"Whats this?" she asked picking up the envelope and I blushed.  
"I'm not the best at saying all the things I need to so I thought writing them down would be easier… it wasn't but I tried" I told her and she laughed opening up the envelope pulling out the piece of paper and through the bond I read it to her.

_My Beautiful Irreplaceable Mina, _

_You know I'm not the best with words, hell…as kids you would call me the scaredy-wolf but I have to say you were right. I was scared. Still am. _

_Mina, I am afraid that you will grow to resent me. That you will want someone, something more than me, us. I am scared that I can't protect you as well as I would like. I am worried and scared that something will happen to you. _

_But I know that after yesterday my heart broke and I could only think about you. How I had already hurt you. How I needed you more than any other and how I trusted you like no one else. I know this_

_I love you Mina and a wise man told me love like ours is worth fighting for and that is what I am going to do. I will fight for you, for us my Mina until my last breath. I will look after you and our children (if you decide that, uh you want ..uh kids children). _

_I am sorry that I left you and it is the worst decision of my life. I know this only makes up for a little but I am hoping this heals your heart just a little. Maybe more than I hope. _

_I may still be a scaredy wolf but I am yours **I love you Cosmina Angelechou**_

_Always yours _

_Dorian_

I took the envelope from her and pulled out a small heart necklace showing her and brushing her hair to the side and placing it against her skin.

_To remind you that you always have my heart _I told her and kissed her scar on her neck.

**Cosmina **

Tears rolled down my cheek as I read the note and when he placed the necklace against my skin another one joined it. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around him and we both fell to the ground smiling.  
"There's no guy in the world who can understand me better than you do. I wish there was something I can give you in return but you have me all of me and I don't think I could ever take it back" I told him and kissed him sweetly.

Both of his hands tangled in my hair as he kissed me.  
"Mina as much as your dad is now okay with us I don't think he would be okay with this out in public" he told me and I nodded sitting up but not getting off his lap.

I smiled and pulled out one of the marshmallows and held it out for him but instead of taking it from my hand with his he took it with his mouth smiling and held one out for me to take the same way. I smiled and bit into the marshmallow smiling and closing my eyes giggling as I ate it.

We spent what seemed like hours out there laughing and joking together. It felt so natural. I didn't feel self-conscious around him. He felt like home. My own sweet, personal wonderful home.

I curled into his chest and played with the heart that was now dangling from my neck.  
_That is my promise to you Mina _he told me and I looked at him confused.  
_One day, when we are a bit older I promise I will complete the blood rights with you and marry you that is .. if you want to _he told me and I looked at him smiling.  
_I would love too. You are a perfect man Dorian, do not doubt yourself _I told him and ran a hand down his face but a scream changed the mood completely.

"Mamma" Dorian gasped and we both stood running towards the sound.

**Jacque **

I stood out on the porch watching my son and his mate in awe remembering what it was like to be their age and fall in love. I remembered seeing Fane that day out my window clearly. I smiled and rest against the door frame smiling. That was until a dark shadow crossed my vision and I jumped back but he had my throat before I could say a word.  
"Call for your husband or son and I will kill you Jacque. I don't want to but I will" the man snapped and I gasped.  
"Trent…" I asked and the man nodded as he came into view and there he was my old boyfriend.

"Trent how are you here?" I asked him worried. He shouldn't be here.  
"Funny thing is I could ask you the same thing but I think the both of us know both the answers"  
"You sent that wolf" I gasped suddenly realising. The look in his eyes. It was clear he had.  
"One of my rogues yes" he smiled taking ownership.  
"Rogues?" I asked him confused. There couldn't really be rogues. Banished pack members yes but they were mainly killed to have a pack of them was unheard of. There couldn't be enough for a pack in this territory Fane and I would have felt it.  
"I believe you met Mona, all those years ago. Well she had an idea, inject a human with a werewolf's blood and poof. Their kids, or grandkids in my case will be wolves" he explained and my stomach turned.  
"You, you're a rogue?" I asked and he laughed at me.

_FANE! Please come to the porch now. Please I need you. Bring the others. _I called to him and I felt his panic as he called the other and I opened myself up so he could see and hear the conversation. He needed to know what he was up against and I needed him here with me now. I was desperate.

"Yes Jacque but you see I didn't know you were one. It was why I left you, and then I find out who your dad was and that you are here living the high life with your precious Fane and babies" he smiled going to touch my stomach but I flinched away from him and he laughed. "Then I find out about Jen and Sally and well I just had to come and say hello" he told me and I wanted to be sick.

"What do you want?" I asked him and he smiled.  
"Well you see my sweet Jacqueline. Me and you are the same again. You don't need your husband anymore. We can be together" he told me and I shook my head.  
"No we can't. We have been over for too many years Trent I am sorry" I sighed.

When I heard a howl I cursed. Trent looked at me and pulled at my hair. His nails dug into my scalp and I had barely enough time to hit out at him and scream by the time he had smacked me hard across the face sending me hurtling towards the floor black and white spots flaring across my eyes while white hot pain ran through my face.

**Fane **

When I saw the man hit Jacque all sense of humanity went out the window. He had hurt my wife, my pregnant mate. HOW DARE HE?! I changed and charged at him tackling him to the ground to soon be joined by my son who was changed and standing in front of Cosmina protecting her.

"Ah so this is the family then" the man laughed and then looked at Cosmina.  
"You must be a relative of Jen. How is the bite? "He smiled and looked at Cosmina but Dorian growled at him distracting him.  
"Trent leave" Jacque told him but I shook my head he wasn't leaving here alive.  
"Now Jacque I don't have what I came for yet. You see the more powerful the blood the stronger our race becomes. Now you see we can turn people like that now" he smiled clicking his fingers. "And with the blood of a pregnant alpha female I think we should be strong enough" he laughed and I lunged at him growling.

Dorian took out his legs and I went for his head. I didn't bother going to get the others. I needed to get to Jacque and they were all too far away. I was just glad I had my son there to help. Cosmina changed midway through and stood in front of Jacque helping her up and standing in front of her for protection.

Trent tried to change but Dorian and I were inflicting too much pain. He had harmed Jacque and had wanted her for her blood. He had wanted to kill my inborn child. He would not leave here. He would be caused so much pain that it was unbearable. I bit at his neck slowly and torturously until Jacques voice resounded in my head.

_Fane baby please, I need some sleep. I need you _she told me and I bit through his neck in one quick motion. He was dead and he had suffered, relatively. I was happy with that.

Dorian looked to Cosmina and nuzzled her softly checking her over while I did the same to Jacque. I nodded to my son and his mate before changing back not caring about my naked state as I picked Jacque up and ran inside with her pulling her close checking her and the baby.

When we got to our room I placed her on the bed gently and ran a hand across her red cheek.  
"Bastard got away lucky" I told her and she smiled at me placing a hand over mine taking comfort in my touch.  
"He, he said about rogues. There are a lot of them Fane" she stuttered and I took my head pulling her into my lap. I ran my hands over her and then over her stomach.  
"The baby is fine Fane" she told me smiling and I nodded smiling kissing her neck holding her close to me whispering love in her ear

I sat there with her until the early hours of the morning talking. We had soon moved on from the topic of the rogues and were now on her and me. How we had met. When she had realised she loved me. How she made me feel. How lucky we were for our children and our parents, Lilly was still living up with Cypher.  
"You have given me more than I could ever imagine. I love you Jacque Lupei" I told her and bore my neck in submission to her. Something I would only ever do for her.

Because I loved her just that much and I would do anything to protect her and my family.

**Please review and favourite thankyouuu ;***


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so this is the chapter I think I have struggled the most with. Ive had wroters block but I am back now thank god ! :D **

**So on with the show this one is just sprinked with joy ... not **

**_COSMINA_**

* * *

Waking up beside Dorian was possibly the greatest morning of my life. I woke up with my head resting on his bare chest my hand just over his heart. I had ran to my room and grabbed Pyjama's before going back to his room. I hadn't wanted to be alone. Not after one of the rogues had managed to get to Jacque. I was worried and scared that they might try again.

Dorian's arm was wrapped tight around my waist pulling me closer to him protecting me from anyone that may come through the door. His heart beat softly under his ribcage and I found it soothing.

I looked up at Dorian and he was already looking down at me smiling.  
"Moring Mina" he smiled and kissed my head.  
"Good morning" I smiled back and kissed his chest. He smiled and I began tracing his markings that ran over the right side of his body.

Dorian grumbled and I smiled up at him.  
"Enjoying yourself?" he asked me one eyebrow raised.  
"Aren't you?" I asked him teasing and Dorian laughed.

"You know I was thinking that maybe I should ask your dads permission" he told me.

"For what?" I asked him and in response he began playing with the heart that still hung on my neck.

"I know mates do not usually ask to complete the blood rights but I don't want to just be mated to you. I want to marry you and I think I may need your father's permission for that" he whispered and nuzzled my neck softly. I smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"None of this until then" I told him smiling and he nodded.

"I wouldn't ask you to" he smiled and I nodded pulling back the covers.

**Jen**

* * *

"Wait, so you are telling me that Trent found a way to give humans fur? Dudes a psycho" I snapped sitting in the lounge with everyone but the kids.

"Hey! He wasn't a psycho when I knew him. He seemed human but he said it was in his genes, wouldn't he-I have known" she sighed and looked at Fane who looked down at her his hand resting on her stomach. He had not let her out of his sight since last night and the attacks had put everyone on edge.

"Jacque, there was that one time-" Sally began but I cut her off before she dropped her little gypsy ass into a hole she couldn't magic herself out of.

"Sally that is a no go zone in this highly wolfy area" I snapped and relaxed against Decebel who was looking from me to Sally to Jacque and then back to me again.

I saw Fane tense and I knew Jacque had already told him what had happened but Decebel and Costin (as well as Vasille and Alina) were obviously unaware of the time "_Nice guy_" Trent had turned into "_Not so nice guy" _and tried to choke Jacque because she was spending too much time with me and sally… Stupid ass. Chicks before Dicks. Girl rule number one.

Decebel was looking at me but I just shook my head.

_Dec, I can't. It isn't anything to do with me. _I told him and he frowned.  
_  
Jennifer, I am your mate. If he had a reason to come after Jacque he could send someone to come after you, I need to be able to protect you. _He reasoned  
_  
DEC! I said no! _I told him firmly. I wouldn't betray Jacque.  
_  
And I am telling you if you don't crack open that pretty blonde head of yours and tell me what you know I am going to cash in seventeen years of cheques on your pretty fine ass Jennifer _he warned me and I smiled up at him letting him know if he was playing a game he couldn't win and I would do whatever necessary to remind him of that,

"Spanking?" I asked allowed and every set of eyes in the room looked at me shocked.

"Jennifer" he growled and I heard Jacque laughed so out of instinct I turned and winked at her.

"Sorry Dec, but you can't tease me with things like that"

"Okay so here we were discussing the current situation of which my wife was almost killed and you are discussing SPANKING" Fane yelled and I swore. Great Shit storm number three has just got a hell of a lot worse.

"Daddy, what's Spanking?" A child's voice asked and I turned to see Lana standing in the doorway still in her princess pyjama's holding her blankie.

"Ahh Hell!" I snapped and sat back in the seat much to the delight of costin and to some extent Vasile and Alina. Assholes.

**Lana**

* * *

Daddy had been shouting. I didn't like Daddy shouting it scared me so Daddy never shouted until he needed to. That was nice. Daddy was always nice.

"Daddy what's spanking" I asked him. That was the word he had shouted.

"Ahh Hell" Aunty Jen snapped and I looked at her.

"Bad word!" I called and pointed at her. Mamma would get annoyed if I used that word.

Daddy sighed and picked me up holding me close.

"Spanking is also a bad word" he told me sounding angry and I hid behind blankie. Was he angry with me?

"Sowy Daddy" I mumbled and Daddy hugged me

"I am not angry with you baby girl" he told me and I wrapped my arms around him waving at Grandma and Grandpa. Both of them waved back smiling at me.

"Grampa!" I yelled and reached out my arms. Daddy laughed and put me down so I could run to him.

"Hello there my Little lady" Grandpa smiled and I laughed.

"Grampa, Im ickle, not a lady" I told him and hugged Grandma.

"Morning Lana" Gandma smiled.

"Hewo Gramma" I smiled and she laughed.

Everything went quiet and they began talking again and I sat back with grampa chewing my blankie. They were talking about the bad man. The one who had got Mina and Mamma. He bad man wanted girlies and I was scared. Keenan had told me he would give me to the bad man if I was naughty so I had tried to be good girl.

"Grampa, who attacked mamma?" I asked and everything went quiet and mamma looked at me sad so I covered my mouth. I wasn't supposed to make mamma sad. She was having my brother or sister and she needed to be smiling so the baby smiled.

Grandpa picked me up and carried me outside and I frowned had I been bad. No! I couldn't be bad. Bad man would take me if I was bad.

"No, Lana be good" I told Grampa and I cried.

"Lana what is wrong?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"You gonna give me too bad man. Keenan sayd you do if I was bad and I made mamma upset" I told him. "And I sayd bad wowd" I sobbed and Grandpa shook his head.

"Who is bad man?" He asked again and I looked at him.

"The one who hurt Mina and Mamma" I told him and held onto my blankie.

Grandpa frowned and took my hand. "Drăguţă (baby), no one will hurt you. I promise you this. Keenan was being silly. The bad man is very bad but he won't hurt you. I will protect you Lana"

"făgăduială? (Promise?)" I asked him and he nodded.

"făgăduială (Promise)" he told me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Fankoo" I whispered and hugged him.

**Keenan**

* * *

I knew I was in trouble when Grampa came and found me.

"She snitched" I swore and looked away. Stupid Lana. She should have known I didn't mean it.

"She is four Keenan Verome Lupei. Your own sister" he told me and the disappointment in his voice was almost unbearable.

"She should know by now" I snapped and huffed.

"Sweet Lord, Keenan by her age you still didn't know how to do most things. Everyone is scared right now. Stop being stupid and grow up!" He snapped and me and I growled. Grampa was always harsher on me. He wanted me to be something I wasn't. I wasn't Dorian. I wasn't going to be the next Alpha, what I did with my life was up to me.

"Când veți învăța? Sunteți parte dintr-o familie! membrii familiei nu face asta pentru familia (When will you learn, you are part of a family! Family members don't do that to the family) he told me and I sat down. He was really annoyed if he had used Romanian. And that meant I was in the dog house literally. All because Grampa's favourite had been crying stupid baby.

"I AM NOT DORIAN! I DON'T NEED TO THINK OF THE PACK" I snapped and stood. I was almost as tall as my Grandfather even at twelve years old. I knew I wouldn't grow much more but It was nice to know I was almost on par with the man that had once bought together every pack of Canius Lupis.

_NO you don't care remember that means nothing. _I told myself and took in a deep breath.

"Well maybe you should be. You could surpass your brother in so many ways if you could just understand that. If you could just apply yourself" he told me and with that he left leaving me looking at him in shock trying to decipher the crypticness of my Grandfathers words.

**Jen**

* * *

The more I thought about it the more things didn't add up. Why would Trent come here? If he really was the leader of all of this then why would he be stupid enough to come to a place where we all were. I mean he was a bozo but not that much of one. He was smart enough to know that. He was a clever little ass when he wanted to be and he knew it too. He had to I mean come on.

"It wasn't Trent" I told Decebel in the middle of the lounge.

"Jen?" Jacque asked me and I looked at her.

"Think about it. I don't mean to be rude or make it worse but Trent is clever, well kind of, he was an ass which is not clever, But anyway.

He would have waited. Why leave a pack without a leader?" I explained and looked at them all. Slowly they all saw reason. For once I was the one with the smart idea. It felt good.

"She has a point, Trent was always the last one remember, he was strategic" Sally nodded and stood Costn following her like the puppy he truly was.

"So this means-" Decibel began.

"Yes he is still alive" I cut him off looking at Sally who was nodding and tried to say something else when Jacque cut in.

"WAIT! Will you just stop! I know that was Trent, he looked like him" Jacque told us shaking. Fane pulled her close to him and whispered to her.

"Jaque, what if it was paul?" Sally asked her and Jacque covered her mouth and so did I. Paul was a sweet kid. Or had been. He had been five when Jacque and Trent had been together.

"We… I mean… he is dead….Paul?" She cried and walked out of the room Fane going after her.

"Well better call in channel five because we have a major 9.5 shit storm brewing right here" I snapped and looked at Decebel.  
"Make that a 10. Peri is here" Vasile told us and I swore again. That was never good.

"Time to bring the rain guys and this time it better be the acidic kind" I snapped and sat on the sofa wondering how the hell we were going to get out of this mess.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wohhoooo, chapter ten, double figures yeah !  
Okay well the one thing I need to say is about the reviews if you favourite the story then just tell me why you are or what you don't like so can make it better. That's kind of the point of me putting these up here. So I get feedback, thanks. **

Jacque

The first phone call I got was early in the morning. I stretched over Fane and pulled the receiver to my ear only to almost drop it.

"Hello Mrs Lupei" the voice told me and I clutched the phone.

"Trent?" I hissed and the man on the other end of the phone laughed.

"So you do recognise my voice then? I thought your sweet little mate would have made you forget about poor little old Texas me" he told me putting on a stronger accent.

"Trent stop it" I growled.

"Hmm your hot when your angry" he leered and I shivered.

"Trent, I mean it, I don't know what your plan is or what you want with me but you need to stop" I told him looking over at Fane.

"My plan is you. I meant what I had said to my brother to tell you. I want you back. I left because I thought you would hate me" he explained and I leant up against the door frame.

"Trent I am mated. You need to stop this" I ground out and he laughed.

"We will see. Your mate, I don't know, could be a little less appealing. He could be hurt Jacque. Unless we compromise" he laughed and hung up leaving me shaking.

Fane walked to me getting up out of bed and wrapped his arms around me. He had heard the whole thing. I should have known he would. He noticed as soon as I left the bed in the mornings. I should have known he would be listening but at that point I couldn't care. Trent's words ran through my head. _He could be hurt, unless we compromise. _

"He wont hurt you my Luna" Fane promised me and pulled me into his arms cradling me.

"He didn't threaten me" I told him and he looked at me confused. So he hadn't been listening.

"Luna, I wanted you to explain"

"He told me that you may get hurt, If me and him don't come to a compromise" I explained and replayed the conversation through our bond.

"Son of a bitch" Fane snapped and ran a hand through my hair.

"I wont let him hurt you" I told him kissing his chest.

"Jacque you're pregnant" he told me as if I didn't know.

"Yes Fane and this baby needs to grow up with their mamma and Da. If something happens to you it happens to me to" I reminded him and he nodded. He pulled me close and kissed my head sending a wave of warmth down my spine replacing the chill that Trent had left there.

**Dorian **

That morning I slowly walked to Decebels room and knocked on the door shaking only slightly. I had been nervous all morning and the words kept running through my head about what I was going to say to him. I wanted him to understand how much I loved Cosmina and how badly I wanted to see her happy. I wanted her to be happy with me and I wanted him to see that. I would die for her. Anything she asked I would do. He needed to see that.

"Dorian" he nodded when he had opened the door.

"Decebel I need to ask you something" I sighed and dropped my shoulders trying to relax.

"Go ahead" he told me and nodded.

"I know it isn't normal to ask but I wanted … I wanted permission to … uhm… complete the blood rights with Cosmina and perhaps when we are older marry her. I love her more than anything and would do anything for her. I want her to be happy and I know she would love to have your acceptance even if she won't admit it. She is my everything, my heart and my soul. Please give me your blessing" I told him trying to remain calm.

"You are asking me for my permission?" Decebel asked not showing any emotion.

"Yes, she is your daughter and we are both still young" I explained standing up straight. Decebel smiled and nodded.

"You have my permission Dorian. I know you will look after her and I could not stop you from doing the bloodrights any more that I can stop the two of you from being mated" he told me and I nodded smiling.

"Thankyou" I smiled and he shook my hand smiling.

"Just take care of her" Decebel told me and gave me a look that said he would hunt me down and make sure I could never have pups if I didn't.

"I will I promise" I told him and he nodded patting me on the back.

I walked back to Cosmina smiling; she was sitting downstairs at the table tearing into a Bacon sandwich. I was about to talk to her when the door rang. I sighed and shrugged at her. She laughed.

"Go and get it. I'll still be here" she smiled as the door rang again. I smiled and walked to the door where there were two human girls waiting.

**Cosmina**

I walked to the door when I heard girlish laughter. The kind that was reserved for flirting only.

The girls at the door were human. Both of them dressed in tiny denim shorts and strappy tops. Both were brunets but the fake kind. The ones who had pbviously died their hair for attention. Pathetic.

"Hell no" I snapped and walked towards Dorian glaring at the girls. One of them noticed me but didn't even bother to give me the decency of a smile. She just carried on laughing at Dorian.

It was when one of the girls leaned over and ran her hand over Dorian's shirt I lost it. I stormed to him and pushed her mangy human hands away from him.

"Uhm, who are you?" the girl snapped and I smiled

"I am his girlfriend. You are?" I asked.

"Obviously more attractive than you" She smiled and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Clearly" I smiled leaning back on one leg.

"She for real hotstuff?" She asked Dorian who shook his head. _WHAT! _

"She is my fiancé" he smiled and I laughed. For a moment my stomach lifted and I was left feeling happy until the bitch spoke again.

"Really, she doesn't look like marriage material. Prostitute sure but wife. No way. I am a wife dahling" she leered and moved towards him again pushing me out the way placing her lips against his.

That was when I lost it. HOW DARE SHE! I had made it clear he was off limits and she had carried on. Were human girls stupid as well as slutty? By the looks of this one, clearly. I growled and it took every single ounce of me to not change and rip her head off. Vasile wouldn't appreciate it and I was sure I would get worse if blood lust took over. Instead I opted for a very human reaction. I was going to kick her ass.

"BITCH" I screamed and pulled her by the hair away from him. She yelped and clawed at me but I wasn't bothered. She couldn't hurt me she was human. I pushed her away and slapped her. It was one of those slaps that you saw in movies but never really experienced in real life. My hand stung so I could only imagine what it had done to her face. I glared at her as tears ran down.  
"WHORE" She yelled and went to slap me back but someone caught her hand. Dorian.

"Leave now, before she does more damage" he snapped and threw her hand down to her side. Just then I heard the front door open and my mom run outside.

"Who is this, slut number two?" the girl asked and my mum glared at her. I stepped forward and she flinched.

"Shut your mouth" I snapped and narrowed my eyes. Did they really think we were human.

"Who is she?" she asked and I heard my dad growl.

"What is it with hot men choosing bitches" the girl asked and this time it was my mums turn to hit her only my dad grabbed her arm.

"Jennifer no" he told her and pulled her against him restraining her hands. Even if he was angry he knew the reprecussions if my mother, an alpha female hit a poor human. So I did it for her.

"She is leaving" I told them and the girl laughed and blew a kiss to Dorian. I growled again and my mum looked at the girl in disbelievef looking at me to ask if she was serious and unfortuanately I had to nod.

"See you around" she winked and I hit her again this time it was a punch. One that possibly shattered bones on both sides. She fell to the ground blood spurting from her nose as she whined.

"The hell you will" I snapped and walked inside leaving her on the pavement bleeding pulling Dorian with me.

**Alina**

Vasile had taken me out for the night and so far it had been a good time. We now stood in the centre of a room full of dancing people smiling as I held onto him.

"I miss this" he told me and I looked at him confused.

"Vasile, we can do this all we want" I told him but he shook his head taking my hands.

"No I miss not having responsibility. Being able to go out and not worry if I was caught doing something I shouldn't be" he told me and I smiled a million things came into my mind and I couldn't help but smile. Once again my beautiful mate was bearing his soul to me like I was the only person in the world he knew. As if I was the only one that showed him any love instead of the entire pack that adored him.

"Vasile" I sighed and looked at him.

"I mean it Alina. I miss not being able to have any time for you" he told me and I shook my head.

"You always make time for me and I love you" I told him and kissed him softly. "I'll be right back" I told him and he nodded grabbing one more cheeky kiss before I left.

"No I miss not having responsibility. Being able to go out and not worry if I was caught doing something I shouldn't be" he told me and I smiled a million things came into my mind and I couldn't help but smile. Once again my beautiful mate was bearing his soul to me like I was the only person in the world he knew. As if I was the only one that showed him any love instead of the entire pack that adored him.

I smiled and kissed him softly.

"I'll be right back" I told him and kissed him.

I walked to the bathroom swaying my hips looking back at Vasile smiling. I liked indulging him. It was my job as his mate to see that he had everything he needed and I was more than willing to oblige.

As I walked by a group of men one of them wolf whistled and tapped my ass before laughing.

"Now that I would tap" he laughed and I carried on walking ignoring the ignorant fool. He was playing a dangerous game. Except I was the only one of us that knew exactly how much danger he would be in if Vasile caught him.

**Vasile **

I watched Alina walk of her hips swaying, her way of teasing me, and I smiled. My luna was beautiful and always so kind willing to see the best in me. But I couldn't help but feel I was letting her down. She was mine but I had been too worried about the pack to really make time for us. For dates like this, for love. I loved her. I loved her more than anything but I watched how Fane would treat Jacque and it made me think that I didn't do that , and I should. I should treat her like every day is m last with her. Like I had done when we had first met but now I had taken her for granted and being our alone with her tonight reminded me of just that. She was special and I needed to realise that.

I began thinking about something nice to do for my Luna when I saw her begin to walk back toward me. I also saw that sleeze bag grab her behind. Rage ran through me and I growled. I shot to my feet growling and staked over there and this time he tried to grab her from the front one hand holding her waist as she tried to push away from him. He latched onto her and I could see pain go across her face and I snapped.

I wasn't being rational. I didn't try to sort it out like I normally would. I just reacted. I pushed the man away from her pulling her behind me. The man stood and swung for me but I wasn't having it.  
"All this over a woman" he smirked "a cheap thing like that" he mumbled and that was when I truly lost it. I launched at him and began punching I knew he was bleeding but I didn't care. No one spoke to or about my Luna like that and no one grabbed her either. She was still an alpha female and she deserved to be treated like a queen. I punched him again snapping his nose and then in the gut until he crumpled to the floor and I followed him continuously throwing punches. He deserved to hurt. He deserved to die.

Alina finally pulled me up off the man but I was still raging. I wiped away the blood from where I had been hit once or twice and looked at her running my unbloody hand through her hair.  
"You okay?" I asked her pulling her close nuzzling her hair breathing in her sweet smell. The smell of vanilla. That was my Luna. Sweet and welcoming just like her.

"Fine, but we need to go" she told me and I nodded letting her pull me away from the bleeding man.

Alina took me outside and we hand barely made it one street before she slammed her lips into mine. I smiled and pulled her close to me running my hands through her hair lost in her. The only woman I would ever love. The one who had given me a son. A life. The woman who loved me unconditionally. The woman who held my heart. My Alina.

Her moth trailed down to my neck and she teased me with her fangs causing me to grab onto her waist and bite down on my lip. Her hands pulled me close to her and I let her take control. I was hers as much as she was mine and she wanted to play, I was more than too happy going with it. She smiled and nipped me but that was when I knew we needed to be home. I pulled away from her slightly and smiled down at her running my hands up and down her sides.

"Alina, as much as I love you, I want to get behind the doors of our bedroom before this goes any further" I told her and she laughed wrapping her arms around me. I was tempted just then to forget what I had said and let her have her way with me then and there but I couldn't. She was my Luna and she needed to be loved on a bed of silk and nothing less. She deserved perfection. Which was why I always doubted if I was the right mate for her. If the great Luna had made the tight decision.

"Then take me home. Please. Vasile I need you" she told me and I smiled.

"Come home then Luna" I leered and she squealed as I picked her up kissing her one last time.

I was all too happy to give in to her. She deserved everything she wanted and now that I was no longer Alpha of a pack but a father, grandfather and guide I intended to give it to her.

Because before anything I was her mate…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Evelven , YAY! Hope you like this one. It's a bit of a catchup on why things are the way they are I also have some big drama planned so stay tuned kids because things are going to get messy. **

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO VIEW. I SPEND AGES ON THESE CHAPTERS SO COME ON ONE REVIEW FROM EACH VIEWER PLEASE ?**

** so lets begin.**

**VASILE **

Alina lay against my chest breathing heavily. Her hand trailing up and down my chest stopping once or twice to trace the lines of my marks.

"I think I need to get you annoyed more often" she laughed and I caught her hand.

"I wasn't like that because I was annoyed Luna, I was finally being a full time mate" I told her and kissed her sitting up pulling her with me. I sat her on my lap and pulled her close. Her lips, like they had earlier trailed from my lips to my neck.

_Go ahead Luna _I told her and she smiled up at me before bearing her teeth elongating her canines.

"Beautiful I told her" and placed her head against my neck again encouraging her.

When she bit me I growled and pulled her closer making sure she was flat against me her back to the door. I could feel her taking my blood and feel how it made her feel through the bond. She was happy. Happy that I wanted her to do this.

_Luna, having you bite me is something I want to _

_I know but before-_

_When I was an Alpha and I was wrong _I told her and moaned as she removed her teeth from my neck.

I smiled and flipped us so she was laying underneath me as I nuzzled her neck teasing her taking my time.

_Vasile _she pleaded and I chuckled.

_I have a lot of making up to do Alina, I want you to feel special _I told her and kissed her neck again trailing down to her collar bone and then back up the her neck biting down hearing her gasp.

I smiled and let her run her hands through my hair welcoming her touch.

"I love you" she breathed and as I pulled my teeth out of her neck I smiled licking away the blood.

"I love you too my Luna" he smiled and looked at her bare left hand and picked it up. "Perhaps we could get you a ring just to put there so everyone knows you are mine" I told her and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I don't need a ring to let me know I am yours Vasile Lupei. I am yours and I have been since the moment I met you." She told me and ran her hands through my hair.

"And I am yours my sweet Luna, always. Until I take my last breath" I told her and she looked at me smiling.

"Good because right now I need you" she told me and flipped us again pushing me down on the bed.

I laughed and pulled her close loving how she still loved me after all these years.

**FANE **

Jacque slept peacefully beside me her shoulders rising and falling with every breath she took. I ran a hand through her soft red curls and then down to her stomach where my baby was now resting.

"Hello there baby" I whispered and kissed the bump softly before sitting up when Jacque made a sound.

Slowly her eyes opened and I lay back beside her nuzzling her neck. When my father had given up being an alpha he had told me to make sure I still gave her all she needed as a wife and a mate and I was trying. I could understand why my dad had told me such a thing. It was hard being an alpha. Continuously trying to make sure the pack was safe. It became all too easy to take your mate for granted but I had vowed I wouldn't. She was my number one priority and had been for the last seventeen years. She was my everything and I couldn't loose her. No way would I.

Jacque groaned and cluched her stomach groaning in pain. I knew the signs already after three children and three healthy births I knew. She was in labour.

"Okay love you are fine" I told her and stood. Instead of leaving her I simply walked to the door and yelled for Rachel and Sally both of which came running with their mates.

Both of the healers sat Jacque up and helped her with the pain as they came. This part was the worst part of the pregnancy. Seeing my mate in pain. Seeing her cry and scream. It broke me. Her being pregnant and after the birth was fine. Happy but during the birth it was like torture because there was nothing I could do to relieve her pain. I could just sit there. That was it. My mate was in pain and I could sit and do nothing. Every birth was the same. She would cry and I would get angry because I could not help her.

Labour lasted seven hours. Seven hours of torture. Of hearing my mate cry and say she hated me. That she didn't want to see me. I knew she didn't mean it but through the bond I could feel her pain. It was enough to cripple any man. Even me. I had to sit in a chair beside her and hold her hand instead of standing.

After the seven hours crying filled my ears. My head snapped up as I saw Sally wrapping our baby in a towel drying the little pup. She smiled at me and handed me the little baby.

"He is healthy" she told me and I looked at her

"He?" Jacque asked and I turned to her and nodded.

"Our son" he told her and took the baby to her placing him in her arms.

Like both Dorian and Keenan this baby had my dark hair but unlike the others the baby's features already looked like Jacque's.

"He is beautiful" she smiled and kissed his tiny head. I turned to thank Rachel and Sally and both of them nodded.

"So what are you going to call him?" Sally asked and Jacque looked at me.

"You decide love" I told her and he smiled.

"Jayden, Jayden Dillion Cypher Lupei" she smiled and I kissed her head.

"I like that " I told her and looked at my son now sleeping in his mother's arms. He really was the most beautiful baby in the world right then and I would do anything to protect him and his mother.

Both Sally and Rachel left the room smiling leaving me alone with Jacque and our son. Both of us acting like new parents cooing at him and laughing.

**Jen **

_Fear. Fear was all I knew as I looked at the fates. Well that and anger. _

_"You wont take him from me!" I yelled and glared at them. I wasn't scared of them. I was scared for Decebel, for my baby. _

_"We have made our decision and so has the great Luna" _

_"Well she can change it. I am not loosing him because if I do I will go nuts you hear me and I'm not talking a little bit oh lets put her in an asylum nuts I mean lets move her to another planet nuts you getting me so you will change this. I am sorry you wanted me to die after being mated. Who thought of that anyway" I snapped and all of them looked at me. _

_"You would turn against everyone" _

_"If you take my baby or my mate then yes I would. I cant live without them. The fact you let me get preganant was an assy thing to do too and now you expect me to deliver a baby that is going to die or loose its dad. That is low" I snapped and all of them looked at me. _

_"In your case we could kill you" _

_"Then Decebel would do the same thing" I smirked "Except you may need to find him a new galaxy" I told them . _

_"I can see why Perizida liked you" one of them said and I nodded smiling. _

_"So what is it, take back your claim or unleash hell?" I asked and they all were silent. _

_The silence was hell. I could almost hear and see Decebel dying. Him falling to his knees the crippling pain that was consuming him. Tears began to run down my face but I didn't wipe them away. I wanted them to see what they were doing. How angry I was. How annoyed I was. I couldn't stand it. _

_"We officially renownce our claim on Decebel and your unborn child, on the condition that you Jennifer, wife and mate to Decebel Angelechou behave yourself" they told me and I was stunned to tell them that I couldn't tell them I didn't know how to be well behaved but I was determined to try. _

I woke up in my own bedroom breathing heavily. I looked at Decebel who had wrapped me in his arms.

"I was there" I told him and he knew. He pulled me tighter and kissed my cheek.

"You saved us Jennifer. We are here. They left us alone" he told me and then screames erupted from the house and that's when I knew, Jacque was having the baby.

**Lana **

I went to Grandpa's room when mamma started screaming. I didn't like it. It was nasty.

Grandpa kept me busy and put on music so I couldn't hear it anymore.

"So you excited to see the new baby?" Grampa asked me and I shook my head. I didn't want the new baby. I was the baby and that was all. I was the baby of the family and mamma loved me. She wouldn't love me if I wasn't the baby anymore. She would be nasty and mean.

"Why not Lana?" Grampa asked me and I sat with my arms crossed in his lap.

"Because mamma no wove me after new baby" I explained and looked at my Grampa,

"Lana, your mamma will love you always. You are her little girl" Grampa told me and I shook my head wiping my eyes.

"Nooo I wont be! She wiw caw the new baby wittle I wiw be a big girw" I whined and looked at my Grampa.

"Lana, you will always be your mamma's baby girl your daddy is still my baby boy" Grampa told me and I laughed.

"NOOO siwy grampa, daddy is alpha he is big boy" I told him covering my mouth giggling.

"Not to me and you will never be big girl to your mamma" he told me and I hugged him. My grampa was very smart.

"What bout yow, wiw you stiw wove me?" I asked him and he looked at me shocked.

"Of course I will Lana" he told me and I smiled when aunt sally came in.

"It's a boy" she told us and I looked at Grampa and I squealed and Grampa smiled and laughed a little.

"Bruva!" She told him clapping. "Im stiw mamma's girl" .

"Yes you are. Come on lets go see him" Grampa told me and I nodded.

**Jaque **

When my baby girl came in with Vasile and Alina I smiled. Fane held our baby boy in his arms while Lana came and sat on my lap.

"What's his name?" Lana asked me.

"His name is Jayden, Jayden Vasile Cypher Lupei" I told her and looked at Vasile who was looking at me shocked.

"Named after two very brave men " I told him and he nodded his head to me

"Thankyou" he smiled and I smiled back.

"Nothing to thank me for"

"Grampa he has your name" Lana laughed

"Perhaps he will be as hansome" Alina smiled and kissed him softly

"EWWIEE" Lana laughed and covered her eyes and we all erupted in laughter.

That was when the boys walked and in Keenan's arms there were flowers and a card.

"Those were left by the front door Mamma" Dorian told me and I nodded taking the card but dropping it instantly. My hands were shaking.

"Mamma?" Dorian asked me and I shook my head looking at Fane.

"He knows" I gasped and he looked at me so I showed him the card.

_MRS LUPEI _

_Congradualtions on your baby. I am sure it is gorgeous, you are. I hope nothing happens to him or her. I mean I would be awful. Well for you. For me it would be proof that Fane cant handle looking after you. _

_Best wishes, I hope to see you soon _

_Trent _

Fane growled and have me our son before walking out of the room leaving me shaking.

Vasile picked up the note and sighed walking out of the room

"Mamma?"

"I am fine, your dad will sort it" I told them and they all nodded before focusing on the baby once more.

Dorian was the first one of my boys to hold him. He was a natural. He always had been. Now he had found his mate it made me wonder if I would ever be a Grandmother. Aline a Great-grandmother.

**Fane **

"Bastard" I growled as I walked down the stairs.

"FANE" my father called and I shook my head. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to see anyone. That asshole needed proof I couldn't protect her? Who did he think he was? He had no claim on her. She was mine.

"FANE STOP!" My father yelled. I may have now been an Alpha but the power in his command still made me stop.

"Dad, he, he, he thinks he can take him from us. That sick bastard sends her flowers and a card saying that and, and I am scared he is right" I snapped and my father looked at me shocked.

"Fane, he isn't right"

"Dad, my two sons were born when you were alpha and Lana listens more to you than she does me. I cant do both" I told him and let the tears roll. Now I knew how Decebel felt to know he could loose his baby. It was heart breaking.

"Fane stop feeling sorry for yourself and listen. You don't need to be like I was. I made mistakes. You can do this. Now grow up and go and see your wife. She has just given birth and you have left her. That isn't good Fane. This is what will get them hurt. You doubting yourself. That is what he wants so do the opposite. Show him you and Jacque are as strong as I know you are" he told me and I smiled.

"Thankyou" I smiled and hugged him.

I knew then what I would do. I would fight to protect my family and do everything my dad had said. That asshole wouldn't break me. I wouldn't let him. He would have to kill me and all his strays couldn't do that.

_I am sorry Luna _I told Jacque and I heard her sigh out in relief.

_I forgive you Fane now please come back. I need you. _She begged and I sent her an image of me kissing her head softly.

_I will be right up my love _he told her and heard her tell my Ma that I would be up.

I walked upstairs and walked into the room quietly and kissed Jacque on the head.

"He wont hurt you or Jayden. I promise you. If it is the last thing I do I will be the one to kill him" I smiled and took Jayden from my mother.

I knew what I needed to do. I needed to call in a favour one that I had been saving for a long time. I had to call Dillon Jacobs. Get some of his Pack here. I knew he would want to see his grandson anyway and then he could help protect everyone as well. Saftey in numbers that is what I learnt growing up and right now Jacque needed safety. A lot of it.

"Call Cypher and mom too" Jacque told me and I laughed and nodded.

_Time for a family gathering Luna _I told her and she smiled.

And what a hell of a family gathering it would be.


	12. Chapter 12

**WOW, chapter twelve, honestly I would have thought I would have stopped by now and given up but for your guys I will carry on writing. Thanks for all the reviews I got and I hope you like this chapter as well, Review please :D **

**Dillon **

When I got the call I was in my study. My daughter came running in to the room holding the phone out sweetly. I smiled and pulled her up onto my lap taking the phone from her tiny hands kissing her head. She was beautiful just like her mother and her sister. She had straight red hair that flew around her as she ran and the cutest brown eyes anyone could ever see. She looked a little like Jacque but Tanya was the more Dominant one in her features.

"Dillon Jacobs" I answered and smiled down at Rebeccah.

"Daddy its Jacque" the voice down the phone told me and I held onto Roland tight.

"Are you okay?" I asked her worried. I knew she was pregnant and had been struggling and it was my worst nightmare come true of something had happed to either of them.

"Yeah I am fine" she told me and then spoke to someone else who I assumed was Fane. She sounded so cold.

"And the baby?"

"He is fine Daddy" she told me and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then what is wrong"

"Nothing, uh – I –Fane needs to talk to you" she told me and crying filled the room. I heard shuffling and then heard Jacques laughter and telling her telling her husband to behave. I chuckled. I was sure he would.

"Dillon?" Fane asked and I smiled.

"Yes Fane" I said letting him know I was here. Rebeccah held onto me and yawned. It was late and she should have been in bed.

"Dillon, I – we need your help" he told me and I sighed sitting up listening to what Fane had to tell me but was interrupted by Lana.

"Grampa, you need to help wiv da bad man" she called and Fane sighed.

"Fane, what is going on?" I asked. I needed to know that my daughter and grandchildren are okay.

"Dillon, I needed to ask you if maybe you and a few other members of your pack could come and sat here for a while. Someone has been creating strays and we have already had two attacks. One on Jacque and one on Cosmina Angelechou and now a threat has been made against the baby and we could use the support back here. Safety in numbers" he told me and I nodded frowing. Someone had threatened the new baby already and the threats were coming from strays. It seemed odd but familiar. Although I was sure the last set of strays had been killed a long time a go.

"Of course I will be there" I told him. I was thankful to Fane. He had spared his healer to come and take care of my mate during her first pregnancy and fane had made sure we were all looked after for a long time and I owed him for that. He put himself on the line for my family as well as protecting my daughter on a daily basis. Anything I could do to repay him I would.

"Feel free to bring your mate with you. I do not have any objections-" he paused and then laughed and I heard Jacque tell him something which caused him to chuckle again.

"-Correction. I am to tell you that you need to bring Tanya and Rebeccah with you. Jacque has been missing her apparently" he told me and I laughed and kissed Rebeccahs red hair again and she looked up at me yawning. I smiled at her and then looked at the door as Tanya walked in the room.

"Hold on one second Fane, Tanya has just walked in the room. I'll ask her" I told him and he mumbled something about always needing permission and I laughed.

"What is going on?" she asked me and I smiled up at her before making room for her beside our baby girl on my lap. She smiled and sat there happily picking up Rebeccah and cradling her.

"Something is wrong up at the Romanian packs mansion and Fane has requested I take some wolves up there and Jacque suggested that you and Rebeccah go to" I told her and Tanya smiled.

"Of course I would love to" she smiled and rocked Rebeccah who had now fallen asleep. But something came through the bond like worry and I knew who caused it. Lilly. Tanya and Lilly got on fine but there was always a sense of unease with them. Like there was between me and Cypher. I had loved Lilly but unfortunately there wasn't anything I could do. I loved Tanya more. She was the other half of my soul and hopefully she was finding that with Cypher.

"Fane we will be there as soon as we can" I told him and hung up the phone pulling Tanya close nuzzling her neck.

"Dillon" she whispered and I smiled

"I love you Tanya and I mean it. I can't tell you that enough. You know I loved Lilly but that was nothing compared to the way I love you. I am thankful she gave me Jacque but that is the only reason I ever see her now. When Jacque needs her parents" I explained and kissed her softy pulling her even closer.

"I know and I know she is in love with Cypher but she managed to give you a baby sooner than me. We had to wait almost thirty years for a baby" she told me and I shook my head.

"Tanya, my luna, my mate, my soul. I love you more than anything in this world and some couples never have children. Yes she gave me Jacque but you have given me completion as well as the other half of my soul and a child. I love both of my daughters equally but I love one of their mothers more, much more, than the other" I told her and smiled down at our baby girl.

"Come on love, I am done with work for tonight" I told her and she climbed off my lap as I stood and took my hand.

We both tucked Rebeccah into her bed and I smiled watching as Tanya kissed her head and whispered to her.

"You know, I like seeing you being all motherly" I told her and wrapped my arms around her waist smiling.

"Hmm I like it too" she told me and I chuckled.

"Then let's have more" I whispered and she smiled and turned in my arms slamming her lips against mine as I pulled her from our daughter's bedroom and into our own.

**Lilly **

I was putting the twins to bed by the time Cypher was finished on the phone. He had been talking to fane from what I had heard. He had wanted us to go down to the pack mansion for protection although Cypher wouldn't tell me why we needed protection. That was, ironically, his way of keeping me safe. Not to give me any information that they could use against him. That was I was no use to them.

He walked up behind me and kissed my cheeks before kissing both of our twins on the head. He smiled and then returned to me pulling me close before leading me out of their room and into the lounge.

"You going to tell me what went on then or is it a big secret that I am not allowed to know?" I asked him setting into his lap laughing.

"Jacques father will be there" he told me and I narrowed my eyes at him and slapped his chest playfully.

"Cypher, you know that isn't what I was asking ad you know it" I told him and he smiled at me.

"I know love" he told me and I looked at him pouting and he frowned pulling me against his chest.

"They think that a stray will attack the baby. Jacque was almost attacked the other day. She is fine love" he told me quickly and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Good, is the baby okay?"

"Yes he was born this morning. I think his name is cute" he smiled and I looked at him confused.

"What have they named my newest grandson?" I asked and he smiled.

"Jayden Vasile Cypher Lupei" he smiled and I laughed kissing his cheek.

"I like that name too. Did Jacque say anything?"

"No she was sleeping but Fane said she was worried about both families being there" Cypher told me and I nodded. Last time Cypher and Dillon had exchanged words and almost a few punches. It took Jacque standing inbetween them. All because Dillon had brought up his and Tanya's first date and then Jacque asked about her father and I. Dillon had told her about it and Cypher had gotten a little bit more than jelouse. He always did. Even though he knew I loved him and Dillon only even spoke to me because of our daughter.

Jacque had been devastated. She hadn't meant to cause an argument and had felt guilty for days afterwards. I didn't blame her. She was both of our child and we should be civil so this time I told myself that I would be on my very best behaviour.

One of the twins began crying and I shot up running to their bedroom picking up our daughter looking to see if her brother was okay. He was. Luca was like that. He could sleep through anything. It was his sister, Jessica, that caused all of the trouble when it came to sleeping. I sighed and held her close shaking her up and down gently like I used to do to Jacque and Cypher came in and wrapped his arms around me pulling me and our baby girl against him kissing my head.

"Shh baby girl" I whispered and kissed her head. Already small tufts of mousy coloured hair was growing. She was a beautiful baby just like her brother. The only think I had in common with them was their eyes. The rest was all from their dad's side. Not that I was complaining.

Finally she stopped fussing and I smiled placing her back in her crib. Smiling as she mumbled and made small little noises as she gripped the little fluffy wolf Jacque had bought her as a joke. The twins weren't wolves. Hell, Cypher and I didn't know what they would be but I loved them regardless because they were ours.

"So what time do we need to leave then?" I asked him and he kissed my shoulder that had become bare. I shivered and he smiled.

"Morning Fane told me but we can go when you want" he told me and I nodded relaxing watching our kids.

"Okay, well we will go then. I want to see my grandson" I told him and then paused looking at him.

" Cypher, you need to promise me something" I told him and he nodded.

"Anything for you" he told me and I ran my hand down his chest

"You need to try to behave when we see Jacque. Please for me. Just ignore Dillon." I told him and he nodded.

"I will try for you and Jacque" he told me and I smiled kissing his lips softly pulling him close.

**Costin **

When Sally finally lay on our bed she was exhausted. She curled up beside me and wrapped my arms around her.

Eloise came running into the room "Mommie" she yelled and climbed up on the bed smiling and wrapping herself around her mom. I smiled and lay with them pulling her and Sally into my arms.

"Mommie, why was Jacque yelling" she asked and Sally looked at her.

"Because she had the baby" Sally explained and yawned.

"Do all babies' hurt?" she asked and sally looked at me but I was not ready to talk to my seven year old about babies. No way.

"Most" Sally told her and stuck her tongue out at me but instead of copying the action Eloise looked at her mother.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked her eyes wide and sally shook her head. It was a lie. Eloise had been the most painful for her because she was so tiny and was the wrong way but Sally adored her baby girls and would never let them know they upset or hurt her.

"No baby girl, you were fine" she responded and hugged her just as our other two daughters came in.

All of the girls looked like Sally. All of them. The same hair and eyes but a little more tanned. All of them were beautiful. All perfect.

"Mom, Rosie hurt herself again" our eldest child, Leilah told us carrying a whimpering ten year old Rosie.

"Baby what happened?" Sally asked and sat up taking Rosie from her sister who sat on the end of the bed.

"I..I fell out of the tree" she whined and Sally tsked at her.

"I warned you" She smiled but kissed her head and looked at her again and yawned.

"Come on girls, mommie is tired" Leilah told the others and I smiled at her. She was wise beyond her years my eldest daughter. She knew so much yet was not old enough to know anything. She was unique. Just like her mother. The next generation of Gypsy healer. Or so Perizida said, But I tended not to trust that Fae. She caused trouble.

Our three girls left us and Sally waved at them giving them each a kiss.

"Goodnight my babies" she smiled and watched her. She was a perfect mom and a perfect mate. She was everything I could ever need.

"You look worn down Sally – mine" I whispered and she smiled laying her head on my chest. I kissed her head and ran my hands down her back comforting her.

"I hate births. I hate the screams" she tells me and I nodded kissing her lightly.

"I am here love you aren't alone. I will take it all away" I told her and kissed her again. She responded holding onto me pulling me to her.

_I love you Sally mine _I told her and she smiled.

_And I love you Costin _She told me and I smiled.

**Cosmina **

_Mina, meet me in my room please _Dorian told me and I stood up in the dining room rushing there. It sounded urgent and all number of things ran through my mind. Most of which weren't appropriate to think in front of my mother and Alina who had been sitting with me.

I walked to the room and knocked on the door. Surpisingly it moved when I touched it so I pushed it open to be welcomed by a sweet smell.

As I looked around I smiled. Rose petals filled the room and covered the bed. Candles were on every surface and worktop but the main lights were off. On the bed was a letter and I smiled.

I picked it up and to my surprise there was only two words on it. Scrawled in neat handwriting.

**_TURN AROUND. _**

I turned and smiled when I saw Dorian standing there looking at me a smile spread across his face.

"Dorian what is all this?" I asked and he smiled at me again. That's when he got down on one knee.

I gasped and looked at him smiling. He looked up and me and pulled out a small black box.

"Cosmina, I love you more than anything in this world. I promised to marry you and now I am asking you to wear this ring to make it official. You don't have to marry me right away we can wait but I want you to know that I have every intention of doing it. I would give you the world and that is my plan. I want you to know that I love you and I want the rest of the world to know it, both human and wolf. I know I called you my Fiancé already but I want it to be official. I want to wake up to you every morning by my side and let you know that I love you more than anything. Please marry me" he asked and I nodded tears in my eyes.

"Yes! Dorian I'd love to marry you, you are my everything and I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone and you make me feel special and loved and I am so happy you asked me. " I cried and he picked me up holding me close to him. He set me down and slipped the ring on my finger. I smiled and kissed him.

Dorian smiled and kissed me back pushing me against the bed so I fell underneath him, landing on the rose petals. I laughed and he ran his hands through my hair smiling. His hand trailing down to my hip and resting here. I knew what it was like to feel lust just then. To want someone so much your next breath seems like nothing. Breathing to me was no longer a necessity because I knew I could live as long as I was with Dorian. As long as I was with him I could do anything.

"I love you Cosmina Angelechou. More than you know" he told me and I smiled. The lust was there in his eyes too.

"Hmm I think I know love and I love you too" I told him and kissed him again. I ran my hands through his hair and moved his shirt so I could run my hands over his chest. I had just got rid of the offending material when the door opened.

My dad stood in the door way watching the both of us. Dorian lying with me, no shirt on and his hands pushing mine up.

"Shit" was the only word that seemed to sum it up and that was exactly the storm that I had got myself into and I knew it


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh wow the last chapter was a bit of a cliff hanger so I thought I would relieve you guys. This one is going to be a bit of a drama chapter really and by drama I MEAN DRAMA with a capital D ! Enjoy and review guys :D **

**Decebel **

I wanted to turn around and walk out of the room when I saw Cosmina and Dorian there together but the father in me wouldn't let my legs move. Dorian's hand was up her shirt and his was off tossed on the floor. She had been pinned under him and looking up at him with lust that was often in Jennifer's eyes.

I had come up here to ask Dorian about the wedding and when he planned to ask her to marry him. Although coming up here and seeing this made me wonder what he was playing at what they both were.

Rage ran through me setting my nerve endings on fire. She was too young and he knew that. She was my baby girl. To see her like that made me more than just angry it made me furious.

"COSMINA ANGELECHOU" I growled and Cosmina looked at me irritated.

"Yes Da?" she asked and sat up pulling back down her shirt while Dorian scrambled to pull his back over his head. I sighed and looked at her.

"Here now" I told her but she looked at me and then looked at Dorian who was looking at her apologetically.

"What? No!" she snapped and I looked at her.

"COSMINA!" I snapped and she looked at me hurt.

"Da, we weren't doing anything wrong" she told me and I looked at her. They were doing something very wrong. The fact that she thought it was okay made me worse.

"You were about to sleep with him" I growled and she looked at me

"What so you think because he has no shirt on I am going to sleep with him, are you mad! What do you think happens when he sleeps with no shirt on and I am here because I am too afraid to be alone?" she asked me and Dorian touched her arm.

"Mina go with your dad it will be okay. I promise. I will see you later" Dorian told her and looked at me straight in the eyes. His not moving from mine. He was trying to be protective of her and I had to keep myself still so I didn't launch myself at him. I was a guest here in my former pack and no one would forgive me if I hurt him.

"Cosmina" I said one last time and she looked from Dorian to me.

"You are making me choose" she asked me and I shook my head.

"I am telling you to come with me for a while" I told her. If she would just come with me for a while she would be alright. I could still see the lust and love in her eyes and now it was mixed with embarrassment. I just wanted to keep her with me until it was clear.

"Da, we weren't doing anything wrong he is my mate and my fiancé" she told me and I looked at her and her left hand where a small ring was now on her finger.

I looked at Dorian and he looked at her. His eyes shining with love but also concern. He wanted her to be well behaved. I could remember feeling like that with Jennifer but I had refrained from sleeping with her.

"Mina, just go with him for now, I promise I will see you later just do as he asks" he told her and put his arms around her completely ignoring me then. It reminded me of Jen and I when we were that age. Except she was my little girl. The baby I had almost lost to the fates. She looked at Dorian and shook her head.

"Dorian please" she whispered and he held her close before pulling back to look at her.

"Mina, do as he says for now please, for us" he told her and I watched them. Most men would have told me to back off but Dorian had grown up with Fane and Jacque learning to respect alphas. That meant he recognised an order and although he would have wanted to defy me he couldn't.

I had always expected Cosmina to fall for someone defiant and I had made sure she knew what would happen if she did and she always told me love is love.

I had never thought her and Dorian would suit. He was reckless at times but he was also very protective. I had always thought Cosmina would want someone who let her loose and didn't mind where she was or who she was with.

But I knew by the way he looked at her he loved her. The way he held her as if she was made of porcelain like she could break. The way his eyes lit up around her. I had given them my blessing so why was I bothered? I thought to myself.

Because she is my baby girl. I told myself and looked at them. He held her in his arms one hand around her waist the other running through her hair and it shows how much I really didn't know her.

"Cosmina, why don't you stay here for a while? I need to talk to your mother" I told her and she looked at me before running over and hugging me. I hugged her back and smiled.

"I am sorry Da" she whispered and I looked at her.

"It is okay. I gave you my blessing to get married. The fact he asked for it gives him brownie points. I just wish you would wait "I whispered hugging her back.

"Da, we weren't going to, Dorian has made it clear that we aren't going to. Not until the bloodrights and the wedding " she told me. Dorian had left the room to give us privacy.

"Even so. You deserve your freedom. I am sorry" I told her and she hugged me again. I sighed and kissed her head.

"I love you daddy" she tells me and I smiled.

"I love you too Cosmina" I told her and held her close. "Now let me go and talk to your mom" he smiled and looked at her.

**Fane **

Cypher and Lilly arrived first. It was about midday. Jacque stood with me holding little Jayden wrapped in his blue blanket.

Lilly came out the car and went to the back seat picking up a small baby that looked about one. Cypher did the same with the little boy.

"They got so big" Jacque smiled and walked to her mother and Cypher smiling. I followed her protectively wrapping an arm around her. I didn't like her being out in the open.

Cypher looked at me and looked around I could tell that he was thinking just the same thing. Although before we could get inside another car pulled up with Dillon and Tanya in the front.

Both of them climbed out and Dillon walked to Jacque while Tanya got Rebeccah out of the car. The rest of his pack followed and I had made sure they would all be on their best behaviour. Especially since Dorian and Cosmina had yet to complete the blood rights. I didn't want a repeat of the Steele situation even if we were on home ground. This wasn't a romantic mission it was a guard one.

"He is so gorgeous" Tanya smiled and Jacque laughed but I was losing my patients. I wanted Jacque inside out of harm's way. I needed her inside the house. I kept thinking of that sick asshole watching her and my son waiting for her. It made me feel physically ill to know he had known about Jayden being born. That he knew how to upset Jacque.

_Luna we need to get inside _I told her and she looked at me

_Fane! Let me say hello _She told me and I growled.

_Luna, please, you can say hello inside I don't like it out here Luna please_ I begged her and she looked at me sighing.

"Come on guys let's get in." Cypher told them and I nodded at him. I knew he wasn't used to being around so much company but he also didn't like being outside. More places to attack from.

I walked inside taking our baby from Jacque and wrapping an arm around her knowing. That was when my phone rang and my whole world came crashing down.

Jacque answered it shaking and I listened as she spoke calmly down the phone. Thankfully I could hear everything he was saying.

_'You think in numbers is safer to protect him Jacque. You know me. I am clever. Even Jen admitted it once or twice. You know you cant outsmart me. Doing this is going to make it worse Jacque you have no idea how many people I have hear love. Enough to kill your baby and your pack without thinking about it that is unless we compromise.'_ He told her and I felt sick.

Dillon sent two of his men outside and I held my son close looking at her.

"What do you want"

_'Ive told you, a compromise. Leave him and I wont kill them all. Come to me Jacque you know we suit. We always did" _he laughed and she slammed the phone shut crying into my chest.

"He wont hurt us love. That I promise "I told her and she looked at me. I used my free hand to wipe away the tears and kiss her cheeks.

"Lets go into the lounge away from the door" Lilly said and we all nodded trying to forget what ahappened me especially because jacque would now be lucky if I ever let her out of the house again.

**Alina **

Everyone fussed around the new baby and I smiled. Even Vasile seemed to enjoy having a baby in the house again. I knew he loved his grandkids but I could always remember when Fane was a boy and Vasile would spoil him rotten always bringing the two of us gifts and surprises.

I watched him holding his grandson and smiled at him. He looked perfect and I was reminded once more of all the reasons I loved him. He had given up being an alpha to spent more time as a father, grandfather and husband. He took care of everyone as if people expected him too and most of all he was caring. Everything else didn't matter.

Lana sat on my lap with her arms crossed as she looked at her Grampa with the new baby and I looked at her.

"You're still his only little girl" I told her and that made her smile a little bit. I laughed and kissed her forehead.

Vasile handed the baby back to Fane and sat down beside me. I smiled at him and leaned my head on his shoulder closing my eyes. I had been feeling so tired lately but with all that had been going on it was to be expected.

Fane then handed me the little bundle and I smiled. Fane pulled his wife into his lap and Lana moved to the side of me so I could cradle the baby. I smiled down at him and looked at Vasile who draped an arm over me.

_You have no idea how beautiful you look right now Luna _he told me and I looked at him smiling. Just as I did Jen snapped a picture and I laughed.

"Awh cute one" she smiled and began taking more of everyone gathered in the room.

_You know I think I may have to get a copy of that _Vasile told me again and I smiled.

_Thankyou my kind mate _I told him and kissed him sweetly

_That is my one regret _he told me and I looked at him confused.

_What?_ I asked him worried. He had regrets. Where they my fault?

_That I only gave you Fane _He told me and I looked at him before handing the baby back to my son. I placed both of my hands either side of his handsome face.

_Vasile don't be a fool. I would have loved you with or without children. _I told him and he smiled and me. I leant my head back against his shoulder.

"Our family is perfect" I told Vasile in a whisper and he smiled at me I didn't want him to think that he had let me down. I had never thought about more children and we still had time. I knew that much.

"Sure is" he smiled and kissed me softly. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Ill be right back" I told him and went to get up by faltered and gripped his arm. Vasile looked at me and stood.

"Alina?" he asked gripping both of my arms.

"Mamma?" Fane asked again but I was too tired I couldn't speak. I couldn't respond.

I fell into Vasile's arms suddenly and fell into blackness.

**Vasile**

When Alina fell I howled. I picked her up in my arms and ran her to Rachel's room everyone else staying behind shocked. I ran in there and lay her on the bed and called for Rachel who came running.

"Vasile, I –"

"Just help her" I snapped and Gavril growled at me but I couldn't care just then. My luna had collapsed but somehow I was still standing and I had to watch her lie there. I growled at him and used the power of an old alpha. Gavril backed down and I nodded. Smart move for him.

Rachel stayed silent hovering her hands above my Luna. When she finally pulled back and was breathless. A smile lit her face and I looked at her.

"What is it?" I asked her and took my Luna's hand.

"The great Luna has given you another child Vasile" she told me and I stopped.

"A-a baby?" I asked shaking and she nodded. I smiled and kissed Alina's forhead.

_My beautiful mate, you have no idea what you have done for me. I love you so much please wake up and rejoice with me my love. We are having another baby Luna. _I told her but she stayed asleep leaving me grinning in silence as I placed my hand on her stomach. It was a great day for me and I just hoped my Luna was as thrilled as I am.


	14. Chapter 14 deleted

**Fan fiction is winding me up right now, It has deleted a chapter from this story so I will re write it but it will take some time as it is an older one. I am sorry about this but it is not my fault... **

**Thanks for the patience **

**Beth **


	15. Chapter 15

**Grab onto your tissues because this one caused me to cry writing it... Well the beginning did just a quick warning please R and R thankyou to those who have all of them are lovely . **

**I own nothing and all rights go to Quinn Loftis apart from the plot because that is all mine, love you guys please Review even If you only read one chapter. **

**Vasile **

My Luna was leaving me. That much was for sure. The great Luna stood in front of us and Alina was standing up away from me her stomach bulging with our child but she would not look at me. She did not smile.

"Your request Alina, mate to Vasile?" The great Luna asked and she looked at me for the first time anger in her eyes. No longer did love rest there. It was just hate. She hated me. She didn't love me anymore and it was all my fault. I had treated her wrongly and she had grown tired of it. She wanted someone better.

"To be unmated from him. I cannot do it anymore. I do not feel like a mate or a wife. I feel like a toy. Like a useless piece of furniture that he keeps around because I look nice" She told her and I shook my head. Alina no. Please. I begged in my mind.

The great Luna looked at me telling me if I wanted to speak it was my chance but I couldn't say anything. No words would come out of my mouth anything I could have said refused to form and I was left staring at Alina trying to tell her how much I loved her.

"What about the child Alina?" The great Luna asked me and she shook her head.

"The child can be with him. I will have it and then place it in his arms. I want nothing to do with either of them" she snapped her words so cold and so unloving. So unlike my Mina. All because I had ruined her.

"Prey tell why you do not want the child Alina?"

"I want no part of him. I detest that it grows inside me and I want it out and never to see it again" she told the great Luna showing no emotion. I wanted to scream at her beg her to take the pain away. To ask for her forgiveness to die for her to love me again. To love our baby. Except she wouldn't. She hated me and the baby. She wanted no part of me. She hated that the baby was inside her and there was nothing I could do about it. She hated our child because of me. All because of me my son or daughter would have no mother.

"If that is your wish Alina, you are no longer mated to Vasile and as soon as the child is born you are to give it to him and never see it again. Is that correct?" she asked and Alina nodded.

"So it is then. Vasile you have a child but have lost a mate. Because of your selfish ways and arrogant behaviour. You are both dismissed" the great luna snapped and pushed us away.

**Alina **

Vasile was shaking and crying in his sleep. I tried to wake him but nothing happened. I cried and begged for him to wake but nothing happened.

Tears streamed down my face as he cried and he mumbled the words "don't leave me". My heart broke and I knew what he was dreaming of. Me leaving him.

When Vasile's finally opened and I breathed out in relief. He looked down on me shocked and I smiled at him.

"Mina, you haven't left me?" he asked and my heart shattered completely. He had said Mina. A name he only ever used when he needed me. Oh how could I have been angry at him?

"No, Vasile I could never leave you" I whispered wiping away his tears.

"You…you said you felt like old furniture, that I only kept you around because you looked nice. I don't Mina, I keep you because I love you. Because my life without you means nothing" he told me and I nodded.

"I know Vasile I know" I told him but I knew there was worse to come. I could feel it through the bond.

"You…You asked the great Luna to un bond us and that when the baby was born you did not want it. You said you hated our baby. You hated it because it was a part of me. I am so sorry Mina" he sobbed and tears ran down my cheeks.

"Vasile I could never do that I love you too much I mean it I love you and I love that I am carrying your baby because it is a part of you" I told him and kissed him pouring as much love as I could into the kiss. He needed to see how much he meant to me.

Vasile moaned and flipped us so I was under him as he trailed kisses down until he reached my stomach.

"I am sorry baby, I am so so sorry" he whispered and I began to cry again. He thought it had all been real but it hadn't I could never leave him and I hated that he thought I would.

"Vasile look at me" I ordered and he did looking like a small child so lost and alone. So fragile.

"I am sorry Mina" he whispered and I shook my head.

"No, stop it, I love you Vasile I love you more than anything. I would die without your love and I would never ever recover if I lost this baby so please, please come back to me. I need you right now" I whispered and I saw some of the old Vasile come back as he raised his head up to mine and exposed his neck to me.

I nodded and kissed his neck before biting it showing him that I still wanted to be known as his. When I pulled back he looked down at me.

"Do you…Do you want me to?" he asked and I looked at him.

"Vasile I need you to. I need to know I am still yours now and always" I whispered and that's when he came back. My Vasile. My mate. I saw it in his eyes as he leant close to me.

Vasile bit into my neck and I held him there while he took everything he needed.

I ran my hands up his back and slowly felt my heart piece back together and every time he loved me I felt another piece of my heart threat itself back on.

And luckily for me there was a lot of pieces to be added.

**DECEBEL **

"Jennifer I need to talk to you" I told her my mate as I climbed into bed with her that night.

"What about?" She asked me and I sighed.

"Cosmina and Dorian" I told her and she sighed.

"Dec, they are mated, leave them be, she is happy" Jen told me.

"Well I would be if I didn't walk in there and his shirt was off and hers was hiding his hands" I told her and she looked at me trying to hold in a laugh.

"Decebel you didn't even wait for me before you lost your virginity" she told me and I winced. I hated that I hadn't waited. How could I have thought anyone was good enough to do that with apart from Jennifer? My mate. My other half. Mine.

"Jennifer, that isn't the point. I don't want her making the same mistakes I did"

"Oh so sleeping with your mate was a mistake?" she asked me and I realise how my words came out.

"No Jennifer, I love you and making love to you is something I love but she is my little girl. I know she is seventeen but I still picture her as a baby in a crib. The idea that she is mated. It just makes me feel like I am losing her. That I don't know her anymore. Did you know she won't sleep in her room on her own now because she is too afraid?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Decebel, stop being so worried. Our daughter loves you. She always has and she always will. Look at Jacque for example. She still loves her parents and Cosmina loves us. Don't worry. She will take things slow. Besides Dorian is the son of Fane. He won't do anything until they are mated fully and married whether he wants to or not" she told me and I nodded pulling her into my arms.

"How do you know what to say to make me feel better?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Because I know you Decebel Angelchou and I know you are in need of some sleep right now" she whispered and kissed my lips softy pulling the covers up around us. I pulled her into my arms and slept peacefully until I was woken and stolen from my bed my a loud urgent knocking at my door.

Fane Lupei was at my door and it was out of loyalty to both him and Vasile that I did not kill him then and there.

"Fane cant it wait" I asked and he shook his head at me. Well great.

"Dec, there is a wolf down there. He claims he is Cosmina's mate. He is demanding to see you. But he is a stray" Fane told me and I looked at him. A stray was challenging his son for my only daughter.

"Well shit" I snapped and pulled on some Jeans.

**Dorian **

When I woke up a smile instantly spread across my face. Mina lay against my chest her left hand resting just above my heart. The diamond ring on her left finger caught the light and shone.

She looked beautiful. Her scent filled my nose and made me relax further into the bed. She was mine all mine.

When she woke up she still made no attempt to move. I ran my hand through her hair and up and down her back as she traced my markings.

"Good morning" I whispered and she smiled up at me.

"Certainly is" she told me and leant up to kiss me. I smiled and kissed her back softly.

"Hmm no none of that" I told her and she pouted at me.

"Dorian" She whined but I shook my head. We had gone too far before and the last thing I needed was Decebel walking in again.

"No, your dad was right" I told her and kissed her head smiling at her.

"No he wasn't" she told me and ran her hands up over my chest.

"Mina" I sighed and looked at her. I wanted this but I needed to wait. Wanted to wait even and my mind was being split apart wanting two different things.

"Fine" she told me relaxing against me just as someone knocked on my door.

Cosmina got up and answered wearing only my button down shirt and I sat up when I saw my dad standing there. He wore an expression of worry and pain and I knew something wasn't right. Something was seriously wrong if he was coming up here. He never did unless it was urgent.

"The both of you need to get dressed and come downstairs now" he told us and left. That made me worry more. My father was never vague and never in this much of a rush. I pulled back the covers and got up grabbing clothes.

I looked at Cosmina worried and concerned as she took the clothes she had bought in there the night before into the bathroom getting changed.

When Cosmina came out of the bathroom I took her hand as we walked downstairs where Decebel was waiting. With a stray. A growling stray.

**Cosmina **

The stray glared at my hand which was linked with Dorians which made me want to hide behind him. I still hadn't gotten over my last encounter with a stray and I wasn't ready to be near one yet

However instead of putting his arm around me and comforting me like he normally would Dorian was frozen in place as he looked at the stray and then his father.

Fane Lupei looked distressed as he stood there in jeans and a crumpled T-shirt. He ran a hand down his face and then looked at me and Dorian.

"Cosmina this is Malek. Malek Graves. Malek Graves this is Cosmina Angelechou" Fane said and Dorian tensed next to me and glared at the wolf clearly telling him to back off but the wolf was glaring back.

Dorian pulled me closer a little and the wolf growled again. I looked at the four men and huffed.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?"

"Malek here thinks he is your mate" my father told me and in that one sentence my whole world fell apart…..

"Mate, no, Dorian is my mate" I said shaking. Why was this happening where they purposely toying with me? Was this some idea of a sick joke because it wasn't funny! So not funny right then.

I looked at Dorian and then back to the stray.

"Cosmina, you know what has to happen" my father told me and I was shaking my head.

"No, no. I don't want him. I am mated to Dorian, you know that daddy, Fane knows it to and he is a stray we don't know if they have mates" I argued tears rolling down my cheek.

_Don't be scared for me Mina, I will be okay _Dorian told me but looked straight ahead.

_I will always be scared for you love but I am more scared of him. Dorian I am scared _I told him shaking and Dorian growled.

"Decebel please take Cosmina away" Fane said and I looked at him.

"No, please. Fane, I can't. A stray he .. he" I stumbled crying. I was too afraid to barely even look at him let alone be mated to him. I kept feeling the teeth in my neck. The pain, the terror. Being stuck in that coma, the dreams, I couldn't do it again. I wouldn't.

I couldn't be mated to someone like that because that was all I saw when I heard the word stray. And it terrified me.

My father pulled me away from Dorian and placing me in the kitchen where I broke down. I fell to the floor in tears and in fear of Dorian loosing.

_Mina, I will not lose I promise, I will make sure it is me who is mated to you. I love you _Dorian told me.

_I love you too Dorian. Please, please win _I begged him.

_I will try my Mina but I need you to be strong for me. I need to know that you are okay _He told me and I nodded trying to stop my crying and standing up on wobbly legs gripping the side to steady myself.

_Okay, but even if he wins I will kill the asshole if he has hurt you _I told him balling my fists as I thought of Dorian being hurt.

_If he wins you may have to Luna _he told me and I shivered at the thought of curling in bed with anyone else other than my Dorian.

_Then make sure it is you who comes back to me_ I told him steadying my breathing imagining him and me together this morning when I had first woke up.

_Always. _


	16. Chapter 16

** so this is the earliest I've been up in almost two weeks just for you guys. I am hoping that you like this chapter and find it as interesting as the rest.**

**_This is something different that I felt I needed to do, on every chapter from now on I will do it, A special little thankyou to readers that have made me smile from their reviews or PM'd me about my story saying how they feel. _**

**_1st one – Just so Sirius : a good friend of mine and you review every time I post saying how well you think it went as well as giving me some inspiration and lightbulb moments too. _**

**_2nd one –Snugls1 : you made me smile with your review and I woke up this morning to see lots and lots of story favourites from you, made my day. _**

**_3rd one – The British Fan – thankyou for saying that this is the best you've read, I hope so and I am in the same boat as you I am writing to fill the gap between the books so I am glad I could help you out _****_J _**

**_Okay well that is it for now, in my next chapter I will do three more and won't stop until I have thanked everyone :D _**

**On with the entertainment …..**

**Dorian **

Mr Graves and I had arranged to fight later that day. It was the latest I could do. I did not want to wait weeks as he first suggested I could not be away from my Luna for that long. It would kill me.

We both sat in the livingroom disgussing it.

"So noon then yes, on your ground?"

"Yes, in the long grass by the edge of our land. You may bring ONE other wolf Mr Graves. We will be there to regulate this" my father told us.

"Father, that's where-" I began and he cut me off his hand flying up preventing me from speaking.

"Silence, Dorian, I have chosen the location that is where it will be" he told me commanding me now as a pack member and not as a son and I knew he was already worried so I sat back in my seat. Except the place where he had chosen for us was where Mina had been attacked and I knew she never wanted to go near there again. But then again, I'd rather she wasn't there just in case.

_Stop this Dorian! You will win and you will be the one I lay with tonight _she told me and felt calm wash over me as I imagined her sitting with me her head on my shoulder her hands on my chest the ring sparkling on her finger. Her hair spilling out down my back. The image was so almost real. So close that I wanted to howl. She had been taken from me because some stray thought he had a claim on her. A claim on what was mine.

_I love you my mina. I am worried that I will never see you again _I told her and began to think about her. Her hair, her eyes. Her. My mina.

_Nice to know Im in your thoughts _she told me

_You are always in my thoughts Mina, and I will do this for you _I whispered to her and then began listening to the conversation once more.

"When did you meet Cosmina?" Decebel asked the stray and I listened close.

"I was walking through a store and I caught her scent. Then I saw her and fell in love with her" he explained and I growled. He didn't love my Mina, she was mine, that was all, just mine.

"And what are you doing in this territory?" my father asked and looked at me

"Sightseeing. Also I did not know of a territory here. I am new to all of this" he told us and I sat back in my chair. He was playing the confused card. But something told me he knew exactly what he was doing. You could see it in his eyes. He was enjoying this. Almost as much as I was going to enjoy killing him. He was trying to take my Mina from me. He deserved to die.

"Both of you are to stay away from Cosmina until then" my father told me and then began to tell the stray that the both of us would be moved to a separate location. This way the stray couldn't be near the baby or the women.

I looked at my watch. That was 4 hours away. The longest time I had spent from her since she had been attacked. I knew some had it worse and we were only moving it up because of the fact that Cosmina and I were already engaged and that my grandfather would not be happy with strays in the house for too long.

**Cosmina **

I sat in Dorian's bedroom looking out his window as they left. Dorian had explained that it was because Fane didn't want the stray near the baby. Which I understood. It was just painful for me. Really painful.

_Dorian, stay safe okay _I pleaded and he chuckled looking up at me as he got in the car.

_For you anything Mina. Now don't worry about me. I will be fine. _He told me and I nodded blowing him a kiss and smiled when he pretended to catch it and hold it to his heart. I smiled and walked away from the window laying back on the bed and grabbing his pillow taking in his scent. I smiled and lay there clutching his pillow.

It was hours before anyone came to see me.

My mom knocked on the door and walked in sighing when she saw me.

"Cosmina come on, you need to get up" she told me and I sat up looking at her.

"Are they back?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Not yet hunny" she told me and sat on the bed running her hand through my hair.

"This is some sick joke" I snapped and she looked at me sadly.

"I know baby girl, seems like no one can mate in this group without some drama but I promise it will be okay" she told me and I sat up and hugged her sobbing once more.

"I need him mom" I whispered and she nodded holding me close.

"I know baby and he will be back I promise you" she told me and put me at arm's length wiping away my tears smiling at me.

"How long mom?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"An hour" She said and I nodded calming myself down. Seeing him would be enough right now. Even him talking to me through the bond, which he had not done, would ease the pain but I knew he couldn't so I would have to wait.

I waited patiently till noon and let my mom get me ready. She made me shower and wear new clothes so I didn't smell like Dorian, which I hated. I hated not having his scent on me. It was horrible. I felt like only half myself and that half was dying without the other.

When I was told to go out to the back of the land and wait there with Costin and Vasile my nerves spiked. It was really happening. It was real and I was going to have to sit and watch.

Vasile looked at me sadly and then looked away. I knew he must have been upset. Dorian was his grandson and I needed to remember that.

Dorian and the stray appeared moments later and I gasped when I saw him. A part of me slowly came back. Even just by sight.

Fane and my father joined us as Fane explained the rules. It would be a fight to the death. No giving up or caving in. One of them would die.

The other stray watched on the other side of the grass and I remembered my attack. The teeth sliding into my neck. The pain.

A growl pulled me back and Dorian had begun to change and circle the stray.

The stray copied Dorian and for a while none of them moved. Until the stray made a jump for Dorian barely missing his leg. I let out a gasp and looked at him.

Dorian attacked his teeth sinking into one of the strays hind legs and I winced as I heard a snap. The stray winced and growled at him before attacking again his teeth going into the skin in Dorian's back pushing him to the ground.

"NO!" I screamed and tears ran down my face as my dad grabbed me.

"Cosmina you need to stay calm" he told me but I couldn't I could feel his pain and his panic. He thought he was doing to die. He was scared he would never see me again and I could feel it all. Every single bit of worry and hurt I could feel every part of it.

"No, he is hurting him" I yelled and my dad pulled me close to him as I watched.

Dorian lay there on the floor while the other wolf loomed over him. I wanted to scream but before I could Dorian snapped his head up. He bit the stray who growled and they began fighting once more. Dorian was growling at the stray with his back to me.

"Hurry up Malek, kill him already" the stray snapped and I glared at him.

"Watch your tongue stray" I snapped and he looked at me and flashed his teeth making a biting motion and I shivered remembering the way the canines sliced into my neck drawing my blood and I whimpered just as Dorian growled and began attacking again.

He snapped at the wolfs neck catching the soft underside as the wolf yelped and tried to pull away. However it was too late Dorian had him by the throat and wouldn't let him go.

The wolf whined once more as Dorian ripped out his throat dropping the red mush on the floor.

The other stray growled and changed heading for Dorian.

"Hell no!" I snapped and broke free from my father's grasp.

I changed and collided with the stray tackling him to the floor.

**Dorian **

Walking to the grass path I was nervous and a little worried. I was worried about failing, about losing my mate.

Malek stood in front of me cocky as he listened to my fathers words. I was too busy looking at Mina. My beautiful Mina. Her eyes were red with tears and she no longer had my scent on her. That alone made me want to howl.

"You may begin" my father told us and I nodded as I felt Mina's fear. Her fear of the stray. I growled and attacked him. No one hurt my Mina.

The stray tried to grab my ankle but I dodged doing the same to him clamping down on his bone snapping it between my teeth spitting out his foul tasting blood and turning back to him.

Except his teeth were already buried in my back.

I let out a whine as he forced me onto my stomach not moving. I could see Mina, she was only a few meters from me and fear ran through me, fear that I would never see her again, that I had lost.

"NO" she screamed and I closed my eyes l lay there letting the wolf think he had beaten me until I was sure he was distracted and bit him again growling.

I heard the conversation and then felt Cosmina's fear and that was what made me loose it. I was raging. How dare he do that to her.

I lifted my nuzzle and clamped my teeth around his throat and pulled hard. I spat it out and gagged looking up just in time to see Mina colliding with the other wolf.

I growled and ran to her and the other wolf who were now fighting. He went to scratch her but I pushed him away helping her up checking her over briefly before glaring at the wolf.

This one was easy to kill. Mina snapped his leg while I pulled out his throat.

He went down with a thud and Cosmina ran to me. Nuzzling me making sure I was okay.

_You're okay Mina, We both are _I told her and she looked at me

_I know and I love you _she whispered and I smiled running my nuzzle along her jaw. I just had to hope the strays had no more plans. Because then I could mate with Mina as soon as possible and no one could ever mistake her as mine.

myself into and I knew it


	17. Chapter 17

**I AM SORRRYYYY! I havent had time to update in the last few days and I began this chapter last night and literally fell asleep on my computer and had to look after the brats but I am here now so on with the writing. **

**OOOOHH and guys interesting news I should have 2 new stories for you … The birth of the Prince (Alina and Vasiles book:D ) and Daddy's and babies (The male wolves with their kids on a day out) what do you think guys? **

s/9205522/1/Daddy-s-and-Baby-s (This is the story about the day out but it wont show up on my profile but it is there L )

**My three people this chapter are ….*Drumroll***

**luisasanchez412 – **You were the first on to PM me about my story and it was a nice PM and you have followed my story and favourite'd it :D

**GreyWolvesFan – **I can tell by your name that we would get along just fine. I am glad you are liking my story and I hope I continue to entertain you :D

**The guest that wrote "I'm dieing ! i need more!its amazing-keep on writing" – **Thanks for that and nice to know I am missed :D

**SALLY **

To say things were getting crazy around here would be an understatement. Every time Jacque's phone rang he would start growling, Vasile wasn't letting Aline out of his sight, Cosmina hadn't left Dorians side for the two days he had been unable to move, yeah deffinately crazy. Not to mention the impending stray attack. People had been being bought into the Romanian pack mansion for days now and it was getting a little crowded in the living room.

Reinforcements included Adam, Crina and their son Jessop, Perizida, Elle and Sorin as well as their little girl Lillianna. Add that in with Dillon's pack and Cypher and Lilly it was cramped especially at meal times. I mean the mansion was big enough but the kitchen wasn't. Not nearly enough and Rachel told me that normally half the seats weren't even filled and now people were having to stand and eat food. Even then we had split it in two shifts.

The males were also getting touchy. Even Costin. He had kept his eye on me and the girls all the time and it was starting to get irritating.

_I know you want to protect me but we are okay. We are safe. There are no strays now _I told him and it was true. Every morning there was someone who checked the wolves to make sure they were all here and so far no strays had got into the house. Well except the one that Vasile had killed.

_I know Sally mine but all these other men _he began but I cut him off. I could feel his worry and doubt in his mind. All his insecurities floating off him and into me. I hated he doubted himself and he knew it.

_Costin Milkos, I am your mate, no one can take me from you. Also may I remind you that there are other women here but I am not tearing my fir out over it because I love you and that is all I need to know. Please stop your fussing or I will go all Jennifer Adams on your ass. _I threatened and I heard him laugh.

I heard Jen ask him what was funny and when she heard what I had said she burst out into laughter and was soon unable to stop as tears rolled down her face.

"Too Damn right!" She laughed.

"Who you damning?" Jaque asked.

"Sally just threatened to go Jennifer Adams on our resident bar tenders ass" she explained ad Jacque was also then in stitches.

"Ahh Sally, you are learning" Jen told me.

"Yeah, says the girl who normally is getting her ass tanned from Decebel" I smiled and Jen looked at me.

"I enjoy a good ass tanning thankyou Mrs Milkos" she told me and all of us were laughing even more so when Alina, Decebel, Fane and Vasile entered the room. We were laughing so hard we couldn't even explain why.

Once we had stopped laughing like children I went to examine Alina and the baby in Rachels medical room.

Alina was getting a little bigger. Even at just over a month her stomach had a little bump. Not enough to notice on a glance but if you looked at her stomach you could see the shape beginning to appear.

I couldn't tell exactly how far along she was. That was the irritating part. Nothing could. I had given her two scans and the baby was there but I couldn't tell how old it was. So we were all going with a month.

**FANE **

The phone rang and I jumped once more. I had begun to hate that ring and the fear that came with Jacque answering it but I knew that was the only connection we had with the strays and we needed that connection even if it meant letting Jacque talk to her ex boyfriend. The one who had held her before me. Who had kissed her before me. The one who wanted her back.

_It wont happen Fane I promise _She told me as she answered the phone and I listened in carefully.

_Jacque, how nice to speak to you. I will make this quick. I hope to see you soon. My strays are excited to make some new friends. I need you to get you out of the house before the next full moon. I can not tell you why but you must. I cant loose you Jacque. _He said and then hung up leaving no room for her to reply and leaving me angry as hell.

Jacque leant into me shaking and I took the phone launching it across the room scowling.

"When?" She asked me and I knew what she meant. When was the next full moon and I already knew the answer.

"Four days. He is planning something that will take place in four days" I told her and shock set in. Four days. That was all. I needed to plan.

"We need to get people out of here." She explained and I couldn't agree more.

"I agree, you, my mother, the kids.." I began but she cut me off.

"I wont go without you" she told me and I sighed.

"I need someone to look after the kids" I explained but she still shook her head.

"If you die Fane I am dead anyway" she told me and I looked her in the eyes.

"Please" I begged but she shook her head defiantly

"Fine, Lana, Jayden and any other small children will go with my mother and some of the others. We will make it look like you have gone with them okay?"

"Done" she told me and I wrapped her in my arms holding her close as she cried into my chest.

**Dorian **

Cosmina had refused to leave me ever since the fight. She had made a thing of caring for me, of looking after me and keeping me safe. She had wiped away all the blood and held my hand while Sally gave me stitches. All one hundred and twenty of the bastards.

She hadn't left my side since. At night she had curled up with me on my bed asking her mum to bring her new clothes in the mornings. She was perfect and I loved her more than anything.

**Decebel **

Fane telling us we had four days to get all the young children out of here wasn't a good thing and it didn't sit too well with anyone.

"Look, I know it sucks but they are coming here" Fane explained and people were silence once more. "I don't know how many of them there are or where they will attack from and our people need to be safe. I have to send my own children away. I hate it"

"DADDY NOOO!" Lana cried as she ran to Fane and I felt Jen choke on her tears.

"Lana, you are going with Grandma, that's all you will come home"

"No daddy no leave please"

"Lana you need to be a big girl and help daddy. You need to protect Jayden and Grandma for me okay?" He whispered and Lana nodded and held onto him as she whipped her tears.

And so it began. We didn't know what time they would arrive. Where or how but we knew they were coming and we had to be ready. We had to beat them.

I just had to hope we had enough time to do it. Otherwise we were screwed over in the hands of strays. And that was something that would only happen over my dead body.

Except I had a feeling if this didn't go well we would all be very much dead and that scared me…

**Sorry it is short but I am running on fumes again :( I will update tomorrow I promise ! **


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter started being written at 06:37 AM ! The things I do for you people is extraordinary… really. Anyway because my last chapter was so dramatic I thought I better had follow up quickly so here it is.**

**I however finished it after school and finally here it is... I have gone through a large Vanilla Late writing this for you guys so please appreciate my coffee fuled chapter and I hope it is up to our standards **

**Three people **

**The guest who wrote **Ohhhh myyyy goodness I'm literally hyperventilating for the wolves! So eager to read on – **I know right. Even I am on my seats edge because I haven't really planned the big battle so these next chapters are off the top of my head and I am hoping the wolves live happily ever after **

**Guest who wrote **Thanks for writing and please write more quickly! – **You don't need to thank me for writing. I just have to go with the flow. The main reason I write is entertainment as well as my love for the story. Thanks for reviewing ;) **

Marteisha Griffi – **You are a few pages back but your review also made me smile. I Love to be known as Epic and I hope you are liking the story now :D **

**_4 Days Till Battle _**

**Alina **

"Alina please" Vasile begged as he paced the room. I sat on the bed just watching him. Refusing to leave his side. I was pregnant not dying.

"Vasile I am not leaving. End of story" I told him and he shook his head.

"Alina I need you and the baby safe. I am not being unreasonable"

"I need to be here with you Vasile. I can't lose you"

"I don't want to lose you either Mina, but this is what needs to happen. For both you and the baby. Besides you need to take care of Jayden and Lana for Fane. Please Luna. I prey to you that you do this" he begged and I sighed flopping back on the bed.

Vasile crawled over and lay next to me pulling me into his arms and I sighed.

"Mina, please" he begged his hands going down to my stomach where my hands linked with his.

"Vasile, I love you and I would normally do anything you as without hesitation but it is just hard for me. I mean. I hate that you will be here alone without be and I will be alone without you" I told him tears forming and running down my face as I turned my head into the pillow.

"I know we have never truly been apart before but Alina please try for me" Vasile told me turning me so I faced him. His hands cupped my face and wiped away my tears.

"You really need this don't you?" I asked him and his hands trailed down to my stomach nodding.

"Yes, I need to know that you and our unborn child is safe away from all of this" he told me and that I could understand. I could understand it all but I wanted to be by his side to help him and to strengthen him.

"Where will I be going ?" I asked and he smiled. I knew I would be to one to cave in but I needed all the details/

"32 miles south west of here. There is a safe house. It has everything you need" he told me and I shook my head. There was one thing I needed desperately that would not be there. Him.

"Except you" I sighed and he nodded frowning. I knew not being near me would be pain for him as well and I was being selfish to not want to go. He was trying to keep me and the baby safe but I couldn't understand why he couldn't come with me. I needed him now. I was hormonal and sick and I needed my mate.

"Yes except me my Luna but I promise I will be okay and I will be with you" he told me and I knew what he meant. The bond.

"Fine, I will go but if you get hurt Vasile I won't be able to cope" I sighed and sagged my shoulders in defeat. He needed me to be safe then fine.

"I know you won't Luna and I will try to do my best okay" He promised and I nodded resting my head in the crook of his neck his arms wrapped around me.

"Okay. I love you" I whispered and lay with him in the early morning light.

"And I love you too my beautiful Luna" he told me and kissed my head as he rocked me gently.

I knew we would be okay. We had to be. The pack was strong enough to defeat this and I knew it and so did everyone else. Then I would kill the assholes who took me away from my Vasile.

Vasile and I stay together for hours the two of us talking and laughing trying to make the most of the few hours we had left. I was leaving tonight and I wouldn't see him again for at least five days. That was if nothing happened to him.

_Nothing will happen to me _he promised and I nodded smiling at him kissing his cheek.

"I hope so because I need you" I laughed and he kissed me softly pulling away only to breathe.

"Remember when Fane was about two and he would sleep between us" I smiled changing the subject and he nodded his hands tracing patterns over my stomach.

"I remember. No matter how many times I would carry him back to his own bed he would always come back in" he laughed and I cuddled closer to him leaving no space between us. His hand stopped tracing patterns and wrapped both arms around me.

"He was a beautiful baby" I whispered and Vasile nodded.

"Just like his mamma" he smiled and I blushed looking up at him.

"I love you Vasile Lupei. Always have, always will" I smiled at him and played with his shirt placing a hand underneath it feeling the rows of dense muscle.

"And I love you Alina, my luna, my mate… pe vecie. (_Forever)" _he whispered and I smiled again.

"Imi va fi dor în fiecare zi suntem în afară (_I will miss you every day we are apart)_" _I_ whispered and he nodded.

"So will I love. So will I" he smiled and I kissed him, enjoying my time with him while I could because I meant what I said before. My life without him was nothing. Empty. Meaningless.

**Sally **

"I am not leaving you" I yelled and I looked at Costin tears in my eyes. For an hour we had been arguing. Both of us as determined as the other.

"Sally, you need to take Eloise and go. Ben is going too. Alina cant handle them all on their own"

"Tanya and Rachel are going. As well as Lilly. I don't need to!" I snapped and he looked at me.

"Sally you need to be safe" he told me and I shook my head. No way. This wouldn't happen. I wouldn't let it..

"I am safe. I have always been safe with you. Making me leave you is cruel. Not to mention Jen and Jacque. They will need me too. We need eachother" I told him shaking and he pulled me into his arms.

"Promise me you will stay safe" he begged. I could hear his heart beating in fear. Fear of the strays and fear of losing me. I could relate. I didn't want to lose him either but splitting us apart would be worse. I knew it.

"Let me stay and I will" I whispered and he sighed.

"Fine" he whispered giving in and I smiled looking up at him.

Costin held me close to him and kissed me just as the door opened and our baby girl came walking in.

"Mamma, I don't wanna leave" she whined and I sighed moving from Costin's arms.

"Baby, Rosie is going too, and Alex, and even the babies are going. You need to be with Lana. She will need a big girl to look after her"

"Mamaaaa" she whined and my heart broke as tears formed in my eyes.

"I don't want you to go either baby girl but you have to and you will look after Alina, lilly and the others for me won't you. And make sure Rosie is good and doesn't get hurt. Do that for me?" I asked her picking her up holding her close.

"I'll miss you" she told me and the tears broke free flowing down my cheeks.

"I will miss you too baby girl" I choked out my voice hoarse. I wanted to go and find Trent and kill him now. He deserved it. Arrogant ass taking my baby from me.

"Promise I'll come home?" she asked and I nodded running my hand through her long brunette hair.

"I promise you" I smiled and felt Costin wrap his arms around me and her.

"Can I take teddy?" she asked and I smiled.

"Of course you can. Now can you go and pack for me. Get Rosie to as well. Leilah will help you" I told her and let her wriggle out of my arms and leave the room.

"She will be okay love" Costin told me and I nodded resting his head on my shoulder

"I know" I told him and relaxed in his arms. It was going to be a long day and I knew it too.

**Jacque **

Lana was packed and ready to go by the time she had to leave.

"Mamma, me no go. No go. I be goods promise" she cried and clung to me.

"I know baby girl I know and I promise you can come home soon. You are a very good girl me and your daddy love you very much" I whispered my voice breaking from the tears.

"Mamma" she whispered and held onto me her tiny hands playing in my hair. I smiled and kissed her head.

"You will be coming home soon I promise you. You need to be a big girl okay. For daddy and for me and for your little brother okay. You need to take care of him" I told her and she nodded.

"I be good big sistor" she told me and I laughed.

"I know you will my darling" I whispered and she smiled kissing her head just as fane walked in the room carrying Jayden and his baby bag. I knew then it was time to say goodbye because she had to go.

**Decebel **

Everyone stood outside crying as people were getting into the cars and leaving. Ten of Dillons men were going as guards. They would be taken to a safe house for two days and then moved again so that they wouldn't be followed and the number of men accompanying them was only known by Dillon, Vasile, Fane and myself. Everyone else, including our mates had been kept in the dark.

Alina, Tanya, Rebeccah, Rosie, Eloise, Alex, Lana, Lilly, the twins Rachel and her baby were all leaving. They were the ones who we all thought needing protecting the most. Those who couldn't shift and fight.

Jen wrapped herself around me as we watched our son climb into a car and wave at us. He was the only boy going and he had promised us would look after the others. Especially Rosie. The two of them were as thick as thieves.

As I looked around I saw separating couples clinging to each other as if this was the last time they would ever see their lovers and I feared that it could be.

Lilly and Cypher placed their twins in one of the cars and then turned to each other Cypher pulling her into a fierce hug kissing all of her face as they both cried.

Rachel was in Gavril's arms clutching her son. He kissed her neck and shoulder before running his finger over his son's cheeks tears spilling from his eyes.

Fane and Jacque were crying too as they placed Jayden and a screaming Lana in the car. Jacque would be leaving with them and then be brought back later on that night. It was the only way to trick Trent.

Dillon and Tanya stood together kissing. The kiss was way too much for outside so I turned my head away and looked finally to Vasile and Alina. The people who had taken me in and welcomed me into their pack. The two people I owed my life to.

Alina and Vasile clung to each other as they said goodbye. Tears streamed down both of their faces as they whispered to one another. It was intimate and I knew I had no right watching but it made me think of how I would be if I was having to give up my Jennifer.

_You aren'tI told you. Us arguing about it would have meant nothing I am not leaving you _She told me and I smiled looking at her. I knew she was right. We hadn't even bothered to argue because I had known she would win and I wasn't bothered to admit it.

_I know that Jennifer. I don't ever want you not to be by my side _I told her and she smiled at me until the engines of the cars started. She pulled her eyes from me to watch the others climb into the cars and drive off.

Vasile growled and fell to the floor as Alina left his side. He looked lost and broken already. That's when I knew none of this was a game. To see Vasile fall like that made me want to howl. The once great alpha on his knee's sobbing like a pup at the emptiness he already felt from the absence of his mate. The pain he was feeling was there and it hurt. I knew. I had been the same when Jennifer had been taken from me and it was raw and painful. You felt as if you could no longer live.

They were coming and we were going to fight and fight we would. It was all real. No way to deny it now.

I just had to hope they were ready for the shit storm coming their way.


	19. Chapter 19

s/9211097/1/Prince-Of-the-Past - please check out my new story guys. It is all about Vasile and Alina and their story.

**Hey guys, so I thought I would try to get an update don't tonight as I know I don't wan't to keep you guys waiting. **

**This one is going to be a little bit odd. I think… **

**I am going to see if I can have Trent come into the story a bit more maybe give you some clues as to his evil master plan… mwahahaha **

**Okay so my three this chapter are ….. *Drumroll pleaassseee* (weird man gives an amazing drumroll) **

Luceehh – **You have favourited my story so I owe you a shout out, I hope you are enjoying it **

unkown swag – **You also favourited, liking the name there although I think I lack in the swag department if I say so myself… **

**The guest that wrote **oh my god- im crying *sniffle* this is the best thing i have ever read! you are an amazing author thank you!  
i love this fanfiction- even tough it should become a series of its own!  
i love it – **This one made my day. I have always secretly wanted to be an author and I like that people get to read my work. I am glad you like it but I don't think my chapters are long enough for a book. Maybe if I put some of the chapters together, ahaa but I do own nothing and all I have to say is thankyou to Quinn Loftis for these books and anyone who has not read them who is reading this story should go out and get them because they are amazing! … THANKYOU ! :D **

**Ohh and for the comments about other mates in the group I have planned that and am going to vbe doing that very soon so please stay tuned ...**

**On with the story :) **

**Trent **

I watched as the cars drove away from the house with Jacque in the back of the car. I hadn't expected her to go. I would have thought her precious Fane would have been two hard to leave. Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps they weren't the happy couple I thought.

The idea filled me with Joy and excitement. Just the thought of holding her again made me smile. The way she would wrap herself around me when we were together. The way she held onto me when we had been in school. I hated that I left her. If I had stayed and explained what I was her kids would be mine not his and I would be the one watching her stomach grow with my child. As it was I had no children. Or even if I did I didn't know about it.

I didn't keep track of the women who occupied my bed anymore. All of them had been meaningless on night stands keeping my imagination going as I imagined the women I was doing was Jacque. That it was her kissing me, loving me, calling my name. But it never was and this was why I needed her back. I had to have my Jacqueline back.

She was mine. Not his. Mine. His scent on her meant nothing. It never would to me. I had met her first. Held her in my arms. Stayed the night with her first cradling her in my arms as she slep. All of that had been me not Fane. Fane hadn't known her for as long as I had before he said he loved her. He never would love her as much as me and I knew it and I knew he did too.

The howl from the mansion distracted me and I looked to see Vasile Lupei, Fane's father, on his knees sobbing. I smiled sadistically. That man deserved to hurt too. He was one of the many reasons the two of them had become mates. Because he had allowed them too and it was disgraceful. He had probably only done it to please his son. He did not think of Jacque.

I would take great joy in comfort in killing his wife and child leaving him alive to feel their pain. To feel the life draining from them, for him to watch them die and not save them, for him to know he was the reason for his child never being born. He would hurt and pay for my pain. He deserved it.

As for Fane, his time would come and I didn't doubt that. I would be the one to kill him and then I would be alpha and Jacque would be mine. I knew she would. She still loved me I knew it.

As they all filed back into the house I growled my eyes fixed on Fane. The stupid man. He thought he could take my Jacqueline away from me and he was wrong. I would win her back and kill him.

When they were all out of my sight I walked back to my pack and told them what I knew.

"All of the young children have gone. As well as Jacque, Alina, Rachel and Lilly" I told them and many of the howled and yipped in victory. I however was not too pleased. I had hoped Jacque would leave alone. Foolish of me yes but the hope had been there.

I sighed and stood letting the pack talk amongst themselves. I would call Jacque and tell her what her foolish mistake had cost her. She should have carefully listened to my words instead of doing what she wanted. Foolish Jacque. Now she would understand what she had done.

The phone rand twice before Jacque finally picked up and I smiled hearing her tell people to be quiet in the background.

"Trent?" She asked and I smiled.

"Of course. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Everyone seemed quite upset at you all going" I smiled down the phone pleased that she knew it was me. How could she not. I was the only reason she kept the phone. So she could talk to me. So she could hear my voice.

"You were watching!?" She asked me and I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"Of course I was. I had to be didn't I. You were leaving" I replied and sat down in one of the chairs in my office staring at the door.

"I know" she sighed emotion filling her voice and anger filled me. She should have been happy to have left that place, to have left him but she wasn't. She was saddened and that made me angry.

"You shouldn't have taken the others Jacque. That isn't what I wanted. I wanted you" I told her my voice cold as ice.

"I know but you don't need them" She told me and I shook my head. That answer wasn't good enough. Not for me.

"How would you know?" I asked her and replaced into my chair making my voice colder.

"Trent please." She begged and I smiled. I liked hearing her beg. Perhaps I would make her beg to save them. But that would take up too much time. I knew it would.

"No Jacque. You took others with you" I told her and she gasped down the phone.

"What are you going to do?" she asked me and I paused for a second. What was I going to do? And then I found my answer.

"They will all be punished the same way your mates will be. I hope some of those men were guards Jacque because you have just made them all my targets" I told her and I heard her gasp down the receiver.

"Trent no!" she yelled but I hung up cutting her off. My decision was final. They all would die.

**Dorian **

I knew that now with everyone gone may not be the best time for me to do this but I needed to. Do this. I had to. Cosmina was my mate and already one stray had staked a claim on her and I wasn't sure how many more I could fight off. All of them were vicious and cruel. She could not be with one of the.

"You want to do this now?" Decebel asked me and I nodded.

"I need to. I can't and won't go into a fight knowing I might leave her behind or she may leave me. It isn't an option Decebel. I love her. More than my own life. Say you will help. Please" I told Decebel as I explained what I intended to do. He paused and

"Of course we will" Jen interrupted and smiled. She must have heart the whole conversation.

"Jennifer" Decebel warned but she just smiled at him and looked back at me.

"No Decebel you will help" She told him and he sighed apparently giving up.

"Thanks Jen" I smiled and then nodded and Decebel respectfully. Unlike Jen I couldn't get away with the sarcasm that she did.

"No problem Dorian" she smiled.

"So tonight?" I asked and she nodded.

"Sorted, go and relax it is fine" she told me and I nodded watching as she pulled Decebel with her excitedly. He walked with her a little less enthusiastically.

I walked through the house which now seemed silent without all the little ones running around in it and without my grandmother humming in the kitchen. It seemed odd that they weren't here and I could tell that everyone was upset. Most of all my grandfather. When I had seen him fall to his knees I was sure I had been dreaming. I had to of been. He was too powerful but there he was on the ground tears covering his face. I knew he would miss my grandmother but until then I had no idea how much or how badly.

That was when I made my decision. When I knew what I had to do. When I knew that I had to be with Cosmina and not let her go. I had tried to make her go with her brother and the others but as usual she wouldn't listen. She was stubborn and sarcastic like her mother but I loved her so much.

I kept the block up against Cosmina for the rest of the day. It pained me to do it but I needed to keep her in the dark about what I was planning. I would not even say the words just in case someone told her and ruined the surprise. I wanted this to be special. For her to know she was loved in spite of all the crap that had been happening. I loved her more than anything in this world and I was willing to prove it.

I walked outside for a bit trying to relax and calm down but anticipation ran through me. For the battle as well for what I was planning. I just had to hope I had done everything right.

The worst part of it was feeling Cosmina's worry. I may have put the wall up but her emotions still crept through the gaps. She was worrying and although I couldn't exactly tell why I knew it was probably to do with me. I sighed and sagged my shoulders. I knew this was going to be tough I just hoped it was worth it.

**Cosmina **

Dorian was avoiding me. I tried to reach him through the bond and least five times and all I was bet with was a brick wall that stopped me from talking to him. I sighed and lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

It was a few hours later when Dorian came to see me and let the block down and by then I was worried and angry. He sighed when he saw me and I looked at him sitting up.

"Hey there" he smiled and I let out a little breath.

"Hey, any reason why you have been blocking me out"

"It's a surprise" he smiled and I looked at him confused.

"Come with me" he begged and I smiled standing and taking his hand.

Dorian led me to my mothers room where she was already waiting.

"Dorian what is going on?" I asked confused.

"Trust me" Dorian whispered smiling as he ran his hand through my hair.

"Always" I replied and he smiled kissing my head.

"I will see you soon" he told me and I was confused again but I trusted him endlessly.

My mom smiled and took my hand pulling me into her bathroom. There waiting for me was a dress.

The dress was light blue with one strap that was made up of silver beads. It looked amazing. I looked at my ma and then the dress again.

"This is the surprise!" I asked excited and she smiled.

"Not just the dress Cosmina, everything. Your wedding" she told me and I looked at her shocked and excited.

"This is why he wouldn't talk to me?" I asked and she nodded at I sighed in relieve looking at the dress. It was beautiful. There was even a small jacket to match.

"To stop anyone seeing your markings" she smiled and I nodded playing with the fabric smiling.

"I love it" I whispered whipping away my tears.

"He chose it, along with your dad" she told me and I looked at her smiling.

My ma and I spent an hour curling my hair and moving it to one side so it covered my markings even if I took off my jacket. I smiled and wriggled into my dress smiling as I pulled it into place. It was perfect. I smiled at myself in the mirror and then turned to my ma asking her opinion.

"It is gorgeous. They did well" she whispered and whipped tears from her eyes as she hugged me pulling me close.

"Come on mom" I whispered and she smiled squeezing me tight.

Aunt Sally was waiting for us outside the room and smiled when she saw me pulling me into her arms.

"You look gorgeous" she told me and I smiled.

"Thankyou" I told her and hugged her back.

"Come on you two lets go" my Ma told us and we laughed as the two of them led me into the gathering hall that was used for only formal occasions. Surprisingly they walked straight through it and lead me to one of the back rooms with a door on every wall.

"Why are we in here?" I asked and the two of them smiled.

"Just giving you a moment to yourself. Your father thought you might need one knowing you are going to get married and mated to" she smiled and I nodded to her just as my father walked through the door stopping when he saw me.

"I know I look stunning" I laughed hugging my dad.

"You do. He is very lucky" he told me hugging me tight before letting me go.

"I know and I am lucky too Daddy. Is Jacque back yet" I smiled and looked at my Ma.

"She is on her way. Trent called her and she was upset so Fane ordered her back"

"How is Vasile?" I asked and my dad frowned.

"He is coping. She isn't dead" he told me and I nodded.

"She just isn't here" I sighed. I knew how that must have felt just from being blocked by Dorian today and he was still in the same house. Vasile must have been going crazy.

"Come on let's not threat about things like that now" Sally told us and we all nodded as Aunt Jacque walked into the room smiling.

"Hey y'al" she smiled and hugged us all including my dad before smiling looking at daddy.

"It's all good Jacque" he reassured her and I looked at them both in confusion. What was all good? What had happened?

I didn't get any chances to ask these questions because Fane came through the door and pulled Jacque into his arms before taking her, my mother and Sally into the room leaving me alone with my dad.

"You know there is no going back after this" he warned me and I laughed.

"I know daddy and I won't want to go back. He is my mate" I told him smiling. I wanted him to see that I was ready for this that I loved Dorian more than anything else.

"I know that. But you are still my baby girl no matter what" he told me and I nodded hugging him once more before hearing the music and looking at him.

"I think that's my cue" I smiled and he nodded linking his arm through mine and walking through the door on my right and straight into a smaller room.

It was beautiful. The room was lit with blue and white candles with ribbons going across he ceiling and walls. I smiled and covered my mouth in shock as tears rolled down my cheeks.

My father walked me to Dorian and placed my hand in his. I smiled at my dad and then at Dorian. I looked back at everyone and smiled at them. Keenan and Leilah stood together which made me want to raise my eyebrows but I said nothing, my mother was in my fathers arms in the same position that Sally and Costin were in. Jacque stood with Vasile smiling.

My eyes lingered longer on Vasile. He smiled at me but he seemed so down and broken as if half of him had literally been ripped away from him. Alina meant that much to him that he could not even part with her.

Eventually I looked back to Dorian and smiled tears filling my eyes as I looked around. It was like something out of a fairytale and it was perfect. I had never thought I would be married so soon and it was everything I could ever imagine and more. He had done this all for me. All of the hurt I had felt when I had found the block earlier disappeared and was replaced by happiness and love.

_This is amazing thank you _I whispered through the bond as his hand came up to wipe away my tears.

_No problem Mina, I love you and you deserve the best _he told me and I smiled at him as Fane coughed and distracted me.

"The two of you are here to be united in front of the great Luna not just through a bond and the bloodright's but also through marriage. Are the both of you consenting to do this?" he asked us and I nodded at the same time as Dorian.

"We are" Dorian told him and I nodded smiling tightening my grip on his hand.

"Okay then, well then Dorian would you like to say your vowels and present to your mates the gifts you have bought her" Fane smiled and Dorian nodded grinning.

"Mina, you are everything I could ever ask for in a mate and I love you more than anything in this world. You are the other half of my soul and I will never let anything bad happen to you. I promise. You are the most important thing to me and I promise to care for you, protect you and love you for the rest of our lives together" he told me and I smiled more tears running down my cheeks but then fear ran through me. I didn't know my vows.

_Dorian what am I supposed to say _I asked him

_Anything Mina, I know you love me _He smiled and I smirked at him happily.

_You are full of it but yes I love you _I smiled as everyone turned to look at me.

"Dorian, you are one of my oldest friends as well of my mate and I know that you will love me and protect me for the rest of our lives. I will try to heal your darkness where I can and care for you when you need me. I love you and the thought of losing you is something I can't even imagine because the pain would be too great. I love you more than anything in this life and I know I would not be complete until I was mated to you" I whispered and he smiled at me as he looked to fane.

"And the gifts Dorian"

"The gifts I have bought for you are a small rabbit to prove that I can provide for you and any future children we may have together. A flower, that is no way a comparison to your beauty but is beautiful all the same and this-"he produced a ring from his pocket.

"- This ring to show my love for you is infinite and limitless and I will never ever reject you or harm you" he whispered and slipped the ring onto my left ring finger and I smiled. It was a simple gold ring with a small light blue jewel in the middle. It was perfect. I looked at the ring in awe and then looked at him my beautiful mate.

"Thank you" I whispered and then turned to Fane.

"I pronounce you husband and wife" Fane smiled and Dorian pulled me into his arms not needing to hear the rest as he captured my lips with his in a kiss that probably wasn't suitable for in front of my parents but at that moment I was too happy to care. I was Mrs Cosmina Lupei and that was all I ever needed to be.

**Dorian **

I lead Cosmina to my room smiling. She clutched my hand as I opened the door. I had placed blue ribbon coming down from the ceiling as well as blue flower petals on the floor. Cosmina gasped when she saw it and as I turned to her lips were pressed to mine. I smiled and ran my hands through her hair as her arms snaked around my neck playing with the back of my fair.

"Thank you!" she whispered and I held her close.

"For what?" I asked and she looked at me as if I was being stupid.

"For everything, for the wedding for this. I love you so much" she whispered and I smiled pulling her close to me kissing her forehead.

"You deserve it Mina" I told her and wiped away some fresh tears that were falling down her face. She was everything could ever want and need and she should expect treatment and take nothing less/

I smiled and lead her to the bed sitting down looking at her nervously as I pulled my shirt up over my shirt and bared my neck to her. Mina smiled at me, her gaze lingering on my bare chest. I smiled at her. She laughed and kissed my neck, possibly giving me a hickey, before she bit into me. The bond opened up wide and I could feel how she felt. How my blood tasted and how she loved me.

When she was finished she smiled at me and grabbed a towel and wiped the blood from my bare chest and then her lips. I smiled and pulled her to me kissing her neck taking in her scent. I bit into her trying to be gentile. Her hands went to my hair and held me there as she experienced what I had earlier.

Cosmina's blood was sweet. It was lovely and my own special mixture of my mate. She was perfect in every way and I was in ecstasy as I pulled away from her wiping away any blood on my lips with my hand before getting a towel and wiping her neck carefully.

Mina smiled at me and I knew she was thinking about what came next. I smiled and kissed her tasting my blood still in her mouth. She moaned when my tongue touched hers and I smiled pulling her down on the bed with me while her hands roamed my bare chest.

"I love you Dorian" she told me and I smiled running my hand through her hair.

"And I love you my beautiful Wife" I whispered and she smiled.

Nothing else was said as we loved eachother. She was my mate and her wife and I treated her with care making sure she felt loved and protected. I loved her and I wanted to show her that she meant so much more to me than she knew and no words could ever tell her how I felt.

_I can feel it Dorian you don't need to tell me _she whispered and I smiled she was perfect.

She was mine!


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter is set one day before the battle and it is full of drama so be warned this chapter contains severe Jennism's and lots and lots of fruity language so please do not moan. I am sorry I didn't post this yesterday as I was in the middle of writing when we all went out so I had to pause and it killed me for the whole day to know I had left you guys. **

**WOW chapter twenty. Okay so my original plan says that I should have one or two chapters left ****L It breaks my heart, it really does. I love this story and want it to last forever! So I will see what I can do for you wonderful people and see how I can make it longer. **

**The other thing is also check out my other two grey wolves stories. They are both linked to this one (Well kinda) so I guess you should…you know you want to. **

**My people this chapter are **

Books and cupcakes **first of all your name includes two of my favourite things in the whole world which is why you are first on my list this chapter :D I have a question for you, fave book and fave flavoured cupcake (including Icing!) **

.7 **You followed a lot of my storys last night and it made me smile to check my email and see this **

_Unfortunately I only have two this chapter but I am going to change it up a bit. If you write a review or a question (or PM me with it I will answer it in the chapters (unless you say you don't want to) because then I can answer all the questions that get asked a lot. As well as the ones that don't _

**Alina's View **

Waking up alone without Vasile was stange. I woke up curled in the middle of the bed alone and I didn't like it. I missed him. I missed the way he held me and the way he kissed my head in the morning when we would first wake up.

My hand went down to my stomach and smiled. At least I knew I was not alone. I smiled and rubbed circles on my stomach which seemed to have grown over night. I smiled and sent Vasile a visual image of how the baby was doing and smiled when I felt him kiss my head softly. I knew where he was. He was in our bed laying on his back both hands behind his head. I smiled remembering when I was younger I would have bounded to the bed and lay on his chest making him wrap both of his arms around me. Thinking of Vasile and I in our first few years together made me smile and it almost filled the whole that was caused when I had left the house.

The peace was shattered when Lana came running into the room jumping on the bed.

"GRAMA!" She smiled and hugged me.

"Hello there Lana" I smiled and kissed her head hugging her tight. She smiled and hugged me playing with my hair.

"Mamma go home" she told me and I nodded. I knew Jacque would have left by now. Her and Fane and agreed it. She needed to be the one to talk to Trent and sort all of this mess out. It wasn't fair on her but it had to be done. He was part of her past and she had to confront it now rather than later.

"I know Lana" I smiled and got up out of bed picking up Lana and setting her on my hip smiling at her. Lana looked at my bump and looked at me confused.

"Have you got a baby too?" she asked and I smiled and touched my belly.

"Yes Lana" I told her and she smiled at me.

"I thought Da was your baby" she smiled and I nodded laughing a little. Lana's innocence reminded me a lot of Fane when he was growing up. As well as her constant need for information. Her features did resemble a little of Jacque but her eyes and smile were her just like Fane.

"He is but this baby is too like you and your brothers are still your Mamma and Da's babies" I told her and she giggled nodding smiling at me. I smiled and held her close to me and she clung on. I liked that. I liked being needed by someone.

_I will always need you Luna _Vasile told me and I smiled a few tears in my eyes as I heard his voice. I missed him so much and it was torture.

_I know you do. I mean like a child. Fane has grown up. It is why I am looking forward to this new baby _I told him.

_So am I my Luna and I promise we will be together soon _he whispered and I smiled.

_Of course we will. I have no doubt about that love _I told him and smiled.

"I know but I am daddy's onwy girw baby" she said proudly interrupting mine and Vasile's mental conversation and I laughed the tears vanishing.

"Yes you are" I smiled and kissed her head softly before she began talking again and I smiled. Like both her parents talking was her way of coping with things. Even if she didn't really know what was going on she knew something wasn't right and she was closer than I thought would have been possible for a four year old.

Lana and I walked through the house, which was our old mansion, the one which Mona had set it on fire. I hadn't known but Fane and Vasile had redecorated it all as a safe house in case anything ever happened and we all needed to move. Although I was sure they never thought they would need it. Not really but it was a welcoming place for now.

We walked into the kitchen were Lilly and Rachel were sitting holding Jayden and Carter. They both smiled when they saw me and I smiled back. The two of them hand been really good to me. Especially since I hadn't been the nicest or most social person recently.

"NANNA LILLY!" Lana smiled and waved at Lilly who chuckled and waved back at her smiling.

"Hey Lana" she smiled as the twins came walking into the room with Rebeccah. I smiled at them but Lilly lost her smile and sighed. I knew her and Tanya had never got on, partly because of Tanya's jealousy of the relationship between Lilly and Dillon, but they were trying. However it had gotten worse since we had all left our mates. All of us were pinning for them and it sucked.

Lana wiggled out of my arms and smiled at me.

"Me go play Grama" She smiled and I nodded.

"Be careful Lana" I told her and she nodded smiling at me. I smiled at her going to sit with Lilly cooing at Jayden as he giggled and I smiled looking at my stomach.

_We will be okay baby _I thought and heard Vasile laugh. The sound filled me with joy and happiness and I almost wept then. Those feelings had gone from me when I had seen Vasile fall to the ground after I left but slowly talking to him now I got them back.

_More than Okay Mina I promise _he told me and I smiled looking at Jayden and thinking of Vasile and our baby. My life wasn't perfect, I had a long way off but for now I would cope I had to.

**Dorian**

When I woke up I smiled. Cosmina was nestled close to me her hair over my bare chest. Her hand lay on my chest directly above my heart. The two rings on her finger making the image perfect. She was perfect.

I sighed and kissed her head gently as she woke up. I smiled at her and pulled her close to me.

_Good morning _she smiled.

_Good morning my beautiful wife _I smiled back.

"I like that" she yawned and curled in a little bit closer to me.

"What?" I asked running my hands through her hair.

"You calling me your wife" she whispered blushing and I smiled.

"That is what you are Mina. You are mine" I smiled and kissed her lips quickly.

The two of us lay there for a while in each other's arms before we decided that we should go and see how everything was settling down. We needed to be told what was going to happen tomorrow.

The thought of the battle made me go a little cold inside. Cosmina would be fighting and the idea filed me with fear. I didn't want her hurt. I wanted her to live and be safe. She was my everything and the thought of losing her two days after our wedding and mating made me want to lock her away and keep her there until I knew it was safe.

_Unless you lock me up with handcuffs and join me there I will be fighting Dorian. I love you too and I don't want to lose you but this is for the pack. I mean Vasile gave up the right to see Alina for their safety and I need to fight to protect them _she told me and I sighed. She had told me the same thing over and over and I knew it should have eased my worry but it didn't.

_I know Mina, I just worry about you, and you know I do. I have seen what my grandparents have and I want that for us _I told her as I took her hand and led her downstairs to the kitchen.

Cosmina stopped when we got there and stood in front of me her hands on my chest.

"We will have that I promise you I am not leaving you yet Dorian. We still have too much life to live" she whispered but I could see the fear in her eyes. The fear that she was making an empty promise.

"I hope so" I told her and pulled her close to me kissing her. Her arms wrapped around me and I smiled pulling her close. We were only interrupted by Jen coughing and Cosmina pulled away from me blushing. I smiled and kept my hands around her waist.

"Morning" Jen smiled.

"Morning Mamma" she whispered and I smiled at her kissing her cheek which was warm from her blushing.

"Cosmina, it is okay. Believe me. You two are mated. Decebel and I the day after our mating –" Jen began and I braced myself for a comment that would make me blush but it never came.

"You cant finish then Jennifer because the day after our mating, in fact hours after you left to go on some fool hardy mission" Decebel cut in and Jen laughed wrapping herself around him.

"Oooh The BAWB story. I love this one" My mother smiled as she walked in the room smiling at Mina and I.

"Jacque" Fane warned and she smiled at him even though her eyes were rimmed with red and tear marks were still visible on her face. I sighed and looked at her a moment longer before meeting my fathers eyes. My Da shook his head and I nodded, It was a clear sign for me to leave it alone.

"Please Fane. We are practically going to unleash hell tomorrow anyway" she told him and wiped her face as she hugged him and he nodded smiling.

"Oooh. Wait for me. I need to hear this one since I wasn't allowed to go" Sally called dragging Costin in with her.

"Perhaps you woud have wished to die then" Perizida told her and Costin growled.

"Jesus. It is a story and no one died okay so shh and listen" Jen told us and we all laughed.

Everyone walked into the lounge and settled with their mates apart from Perizida who sat on the armchair alone. I sat with Mina on my lap her head nestled in to the crook of my neck. I smiled and listened intently my hand rubbing Cosmina's back.

**TRENT **

I sat outside of the mansion that my pack currently lived in. I looked through to the path that lead to the mansion and I smiled. Soon we would be there and I would be able to be with My Jacque I would kill her mate and she would be mine. All mine. That I knew. If he was not there she would love me.

Then there was the issue of her kids. Would she love me if the kids were in the way? I knew the answer to that too. No. No she wouldn't . She would cling to them in memory of her fallen mate so they would all have to die to. Which meant some of the men would have to go to the safe house.

My Beta and my third, Greg and Daniel, came outside and sat beside me. Greg was the second stray I had met apart from my brother and he was one of our strongest.

"Alpha, what do we do?" Greg asked and I looked at him.

"Greg, you will take a group of the pack to the safe house. Your main targets are Alina, Lana and the baby boy. Jayden." I told him and he nodded.

"What of the others?"

"Kill them if they get in the way" I snapped and he nodded.

"What of me Alpha?" Daniel asked. Daniel was gregs brother and although he was not as strong he was quick and very loyal.

"You will accompany me to the mansion" I told him and he nodded.

"Yes Alpha" he nodded and I nodded back.

"Now if you excuse me I have to go and make a phone call to my future mate" I told them and stood walking towards the mansion.

I walked into my bedroom, the one I had reserved for Jacque and I, and pulled out my phone. I needed to keep my mate informed it would not have been fair otherwise.

The phone only needed to ring once before she answered and I smiled.

"Trent?" she asked and I heard voices in the background.

"Yes Jacque it is me. I hope you are well"

"I would be better if you didn't call"

"Now Jacque that is not fair is it. I love you and will soon be my mate"

"Over my dead body" she snapped and I hissed.

"I will not tolerate your mouth Jacque! I rang to warn you that you had better move out of that safe house because we are going there. I thought I might want to see my step children. Lana is on my top list. If she wasn't so much like her father I would have kept her. She would have been a nice mate for my second. She would have had to develop first though" I told her and I heard her gasp.

"YOU WONT TOUCH HER!" She yelled and I frowned.

"Ahh maybe baby Jayden then. I have no use for him. He is just a baby. Oh and Alina. She would make a lovely mate. If she was not pregnant of course." I smiled and she swore but I let that one slide.

"Stay away from them Trent, if they are harmed I will kill you" she snapped and I laughed. Did she think that she would be able to? Foolish girl. Beautiful but foolish.

"Ahh but you cant. My brother was easy. He was weak. I am strong. Alina and her unborn child will die along with anyone else in that house. So I hope you leave there soon my love" I told her and hung up throwing the phone to the wall. Stupid Woman! Why did she defy me? I sat on my bed and ran my hands through my hair. It would not be easy but she would be mine. I could feel it.

**Vasile **

When I saw Jacque run away from the lounge in tears and Fane run after her I knew something wasn't right. I sighed and followed Fane but didn't get his attention in time because he slammed the door and left me on the other side barely noticing me. I stood still and listened carefully.

_"Jacque what has happened what did he say tell me" _Fane begged her and I knew Trent must have called.

_"He… he knows about the safe house" _Jacque sobbed and anger spiked through me.

"_He is bluffing" _

_"No he isn't. He knew who was there. He .. He said he would take Lana if she wasn't so much like you. That he would give her to his beta once she was old enough" _

_"Luna, I promise that wont happen" _

_"He knows about Jayden and about your Mom. He said he would kill them all" _She whispered and that's all I needed to know. I changed then and there and howled. I heard Fane swear but I was too angry. They were going after my mate and my unborn child. The thought filled me with dread and it scared the hell out of me.

I ran out of the house and into the direction of the safe house. I crushed the ground beneath my feet and made my body move as fast as I could. My muscles were screaming but I silenced them. Alina was in danger and I had to get to her.

It took me another hour before I got to her. I ran to the house only to be stopped by the idiot men Dillon had sent. They blocked my path and I growled.

_Alina, I am outside _I told her through the bond and I heard her gasp and come running out to me.

The guards stopped her as well and that made me worse. How dare they? I growled once more and Alina told them that it was me but they wouldn't listen, so Alina changed and walked past them nudging them a little harder than necessary.

The guards held their breaths for a moment but when Alina began to nuzzle my neck they relaxed and I glared at them before licking Alina's face and then nuzzling her stomach.

_You are safe. Thank the great Luna _I told her and checked her stomach noticing that even in wolf form her stomach was a little bigger. I smiled and listened to the babies heart beat carefully.

_We are all fine. We are safe here Vasile _

_No, Trent knows he, he wanted to kill you _I told her and kept checking her stomach the baby was okay and so was she.

_Change back and tell me what happened. _She begged and I nodded.

_I will need to be in private before I do Luna _I told her and she nodded pushing past the guards glaring and walking into our bedroom. I smiled and nuzzled her once more and she did the same to me. She was safe. And I was here to protect her now and Trent would never get near her or the baby.

**Sally**

Things calmed down a little after Alina called to tell us that Vasile was with her and he was unharmed. Fane had been going mental until then but I could see why Vasile had gone. Trent had threatened his mate and child. Hell. He had threatened everyone inside that house and that included my daughters.

I stood in Rachel's healing room looking around gathering things that I would need tomorrow and I sighed it was going to be hard tomorrow being the only one able to heal people on the battle field but I felt more at ease knowing Rachel was with my girls just in case.

Costin came in and wrapped his arms around me. I could tell it was him because of the smell. His smell. The one I had grown to associate with love and safety over the years.

"You seem worried" He sighed as he kissed the bite mark on my neck.

"Not worried just overwhelmed" I smiled and leant against him.

"You will be fine I promise" he told me and I looked down.

"Maybe. I am just worried at there will be too many injuries" I sighed and linked my hands with his.

"Sally, you will be brilliant you always are. That I know. I have spent many years watching the way you work and I know you will do just fine" He smiled.

"You sure. I just think-" I began but he didn't let me finish.

"No that is your downfall you think too much" he smiled and I laughed turning to face him.

"I love you" whispered and kissed him.

The kiss was one of those ones that could have led to so much more. He growled and pushed me against the wall of the room my hands going up his shirt feeling the familiar muscle. I smiled and then moaned when he pushed his tongue into my mouth.

"Wel it is nice to know that will all hell coming loose and our possible end tomorrow you two are focused" Jen's voice came from the door.

"JEN!" I yelled and pulled away from Costin as he righted his shirt.

"I can't moan about art making Sal, purely an observation" she smirked.

"Well can you not observe" I snapped sand she laughed again.

"I thought you had gone all hulk up here smashing stuff but I was wrong" she smiled and winked at me. I growled and she laughed as she closed the door.

"NO ONE GO IN THE HEALING ROOM. THEYRE BUSY" she yelled and I laughed in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed Sally-mine. I like keeping you busy" he smiled and I laughed wrapping my arms around him once more.

**Jacque **

I sat in the living room alone with a hot chocolate in my lap. I welcomed the heat from the fire as it ran over me. It reminded me of the Texas heat. The way I would lay in the garden and welcome the heat. It was nice. I loved Romania. It was beautiful but it snowed a lot and sun, although it did happen, it was rare.

"Hey Wolf Princess, fancy some company?" Jen asked and I smiled moving over. Jen also held a cup of hot chocolate in her hand and I smiled.

"Sure think Nympho grab a seat" I smiled and she sat with me and I saw her welcome the heat the same way I had been.

"Reminds me of good ol' Texas" she smiled and I laughed.

"Maybe when this crap is over I will get Fane to let me take the kids there" I smiled and Jen nodded.

"Ohh yeah. You know me and Dec never made art in Texas" she smiled and I laughed.

"Jen!" I gasped and she laughed batting her eyelashes at me.

"Jen I am going to kill you" Sally laughed as she walked in holding a mug in her hand.

"Oh is this the whole they are busy situation?" I asked and Sally nodded sitting with us.

"Well I honestly did go up there thinking you were upset and throwing stuff" Jen smiled and Sally nodded.

"I know" She smiled and hugged Jen.

"You know this is just like old times. Us three going off to face some evil and save the world" Jen laughed and made it sound as if it was something we should have been used to by then.

"Except we have a lot more at stake this time" I sighed and looked at the cup in my lap.

"The kids will be fine. They are ours. They will know what to do. That I am sure of" Jen smiled and I laughed.

"You are right and Vasile is with them now" I smiled trying to convince myself they would be okay.

"Oh and Dec called in some of our pack to help. They will be here tomorrow morning most will be going to the safe house."

"Okay" I smiled and looked at my two best friends. We had been through so much together and it was only getting getter really. We all had our mates and our family as well as each other now and we were stronger than ever and I knew we could do this.

I smiled and remembered the way we were as teenagers and realised that not a lot had changed really and we were still the same people we had been back then but we were just that little bit wiser and we were mothers.

"Well I am going to bed. I have a very hot wolf waiting for me in bed and because I am not little red riding hood I am going to go and take full advantage" Jen smiled and hugged us both.

"Yeah me to" Sally smiled and Jen winked at her.

"Hey you had your turn earlier" I laughed and Jen burst out in hysterics.

"Shh" Sally laughed and I smiled at her innocently.

"Well I might as well Jump on the bandwagon" I smiled and once again we had our arms wrapped around each other. Except this seemed a little more final and we all felt it but somehow I knew we would all be okay. I had to be certain. It was the only way I knew we would all get through it and I knew we had all been through too much to just let someone tear our lives apart now. All I needed to say to Trent was bring it on because we were all ready for him. If he wanted to try so be it but I was Fanes not his!


	21. SORRY

**Okay I need to appologise. Fan fiction has been mucking up on my computer recently and I post chapters that dont come up or my stories. If you get an email or whatever saying i have uploaded but Cant see it i am sorry it is not me it is my computer and Fanfiction because at the moment it does nto like me to much. I am trying to sort it out but please be patient thankyou. **

**Beth :D **


	22. Chapter 21

**Okay so my questions this week have mainly been through PM but they have been some good questions so I guess I should answer them ….**

Does Trent know that if you kill a mate the other one dies ? **The answer to this is no. Trent doesn't know that if he kills Fane Jacque will die. This is because he is a stray and strays are a bit like babies. They don't really know a lot about Pack life but I will sort this don't worry he will find out. **

Will you still update even if they don't show up? **OF COURSE! I update, or at least try to everyday and I PROMISE my computer wont stop me I am constently thinking up new ideas and I hope they are enjoyable **

Mating between Rosie and Alex? **MAYBE … Not in this book but maybe in another linked one I am not sure but you know I think that could happen **

*_Specific reply* : Books and cupcakes _**YUMMM Sounds so good, may need to make my sister make me some (She is AMAAZZIIINNGGG) **

**Unfortunately this is one of my last chapters and it is killing me to end this story but I hope you all like my others as much as this one because I will continue with them I promise ! **

**Lilly **

It was early when people began ariving at the house. I sat with the twins in my bedroom smiling down at the two of them cooing playfully. I was amazed at how they made me smile even though I knew I could be facing death later that day.

My baby boy was the first to wake that morning. He opened his beautiful eyes at me and laughed.

"MA" he yelled and I picked him up placing him on my hip. Of course that in turn woke up his sister who then began calling for my attention too. It was hard without Cypher. I had to try and entertain both of my babies without him there if something went wrong but I knew I would cope I had to.

I was just picking up my baby girl hanging her off my other hip before the door opened and cypher came strolling in.

I squealed and placed the twins in one cot together before running to him wrapping myself around him.

"Youre here!" I yelled and kissed him.

"I am here Lilly" he told me and I smiled.

"I have missed you so much"

"And so have I and I knew the twins would be difficult so I asked if I could be here with you and Fane said he couldnt stop me so I came here with the others" he explained and I smiled.

"DADDYYY" Jess yelled out and I smiled.

"They have missed you" I whispered walking over to the crib and pulling out our son while Jess held her arms out for Cypher.

"I have missed them too" he smiled and kissed Jess' head and then James'. The two of them cooed happily and I felt my heart become whole again as we stood there together as a family.

**Jacque**

Waking up that morning wasn't like most others. I didn't feel right and I knew why. It was day four and Trent and his strays were coming and we would have to fight. When I had first woken up there was a small moment when I had forgotten about the battle but that had been over in seconds as reality came crashing down.

I curled in close to Fane and he kissed my head and I frowned. I hadn't even noticed that he was awake.

"So today is the day" I sighed and then looked at the empty cot that was at the end of our bed. I missed both my babies and some part of me was worried that I would never see them again and I was worried that the part of me saying that was actually right and I would never hold them again.

"Jacque I promise you we will see our babies again. I would never let that happen I promise you" Fane told me and I nodded looking up at him. He smiled and kissed me pulling me to him and I smiled all of my fear vanishing and I held him close to me. One of his hands tangled in my hair while the other fell to my hip. His hands hand just began to inch up my shirt when the phone rang.

"Shit" I mumbled and grabbed the phone off the side.

"If that is Trent I am not going to be able to wait until the moon rises" he snarled and I smiled

"It is your mother" I laughed and answered the phone as Fane slumped back on the pillow and I laughed lying with him. His arm went around me and I smiled.

"Alina?" I asked down the phone.

"Hey Jacque. Sorry I know it is early but we have someone here who wanted to speak to you" she told me and I nodded as I heard the phone being passed from one person to another.

"Mamma?" Lana's voice came out from the phone and I smiled tears coming to my eyes.

"Hey baby girl" I whispered and Fane looked at me and I mouthed the word _Lana _to him and he nodded smiling.

"Mama when can I come home" she whined and I sighed. I knew she didn't like it there she had made a fuss when I had left her and knew she wouldn't have been completely settled there.

"Soon baby I promise" I whispered down the phone.

"But I want my own bed" she whined and I nodded.

"I know you do but you will be okay. You just need to stay there and do what Grama and Grampa tell you okay" I told her and she said something to Alina and Vasile which I didn't hear but they laughed.

"I know mamma I just miss wou and Daddy" she told me and a tear escaped my eyes.

"We miss you too. Do you want to talk to daddy?" I asked her

"Ye, Ye" She smiled and I laughed handing the phone to Fane.

"Hey baby girl" he smiled and I curled against him listening to them talk and wiped away the tears. . Once they had finished Fane handed the phone back to me.

"Mamma I need to go" she told me and I nodded tears in my eyes again.

"Be good" I told her and she shuffled on the bed.

"I wiw mamma" she promised and I smiled.

"I love you baby girl" I whispered

"I know mamma I wove you too" she told me and I had to hold back a sob. I would miss her so much and this was way to final and I couldn't even hold her before I may lose her and it killed me.

"Bye" I whispered shaking and Fane wrapped himself around me and kissed my head.

"Bye" she smiled and hung up leaving me clutching to the receiver. Fane took the receiver from me and just before he put it on the side it rang again.

This time the ringer I had put for Trent played and I snatched the phone from his grasp before he could answer.

"What?" I snapped.

"Manners Jacqueline" he told me like a mother would tell a daughter which was unnerving on its own.

"I don't need to give manners to you" I snapped still reeling from Lana's phone call. He was the reason I could not see my baby girl.

"I am the one who is playing with your fate Jacque. Members of my pack are telling me you are not worth this. That killing Fane won't pull you from where you are" he snapped and I gasped. Had he found a way to keep me alive if Fane died? Fane tensed next to me and latched onto me as the words left the receiver.

"Killing Fane kills me Trent" I told him trying to stop my voice from wavering in fear and he stayed silent for what seemed like ages.

"You are lying Jacque"

"No I am not. Trent Fane and I are bonded together and you should know that killing one mate kills the other because you're killing one half of their soul"

"Then I will have to make other arrangements, I am sorry I have to cut this short I need to prepare for Fane and how we will deal with him" he smiled and I clenched my fists.

"Like?" I asked my anger and fear building.

"Torture may suffice." He told me laughing as he hung up and I threw the phone against the wall sobbing into Fane's chest.

Fane held onto me cradling me as I cried and I welcomed his touch. Each small movement of his hand calmed me and soon the tears had stopped and I was just lying against his chest like I had been when we had woken this morning.

"I hate him" whispered and he nodded in agreement.

"I know love but he won't even get the chance to have you because you are mine"

"I need to be yours right now" I whispered and he nodded as he kissed me. I smiled as once again he distracted me from everything that was going on. As he loved me I focused on him and nothing more than him because he was my mate and I loved him more than anything.

He was the other half of my soul and no matter how hard he tried Trent could never change that.

**Alina **

I had woken up early that morning and found Lana curled up at the end of our bed tiny tear marks on her face and I sat up pulling her to me hugging her while she slept.

When Lana woke up she looked at me here little eyes still full of tears.

"I miss mamma and daddy" she whispered to me and my heart broke. I knew Lana was finding it hard but the fact she hadn't even been able to sleep through the night was not a good sign.

"I know my lovie" I whispered and Lana placed her hand on my belly.

"wou are wucky baby. Wou can be wiv your mamma aw the time" she told my bump and I smiled kissing her head.

"Yes but they cant see me and I cant see them. I cant talk to him or her either" I explained and she nodded at me.

"But dey are aways there" she told me and I nodded as Vasile stirred.

"You want to call your mamma?" I asked her and she nodded excited as I pulled out my phone and dialled Jacque's number.

Once Jacque had answered I handed the phone to Lana and listened to her talk for a little while before she hung up and handed the phone to me.

Vasile had woken up while Lana had been on the phone and now sat with his arms around me his chin resting on my shoulder. I smiled at him and kissed his lips softly.

"Ewwiee" Lana giggled and I smiled kissing her nose while Vasile ruffled her hair.

"How is my girl today?" He asked and I sighed.

"I a bit scawed Grampa" she told him and climbed into his lap hugging him.

"Why?" Vasile asked but I knew he already knew her answer.

"Bad man might take me" she told him and he shook his head.

"That won't happen I promise" Vasile told her and held out his little finger like he always did with Lana.

"Good" she smiled wrapping her little finger around his. I laughed and then watched as she climbed off the bed.

"I am going to pway wiv Beccah now Grama" she smiled and I nodded watching as she ran out of the room leaving Vasile and I alone.

I curled close to him and his hands went to my stomach and I smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and I sighed again. The morning sickness had begun and it was hell. I had spent most of the night in the bathroom and I was beginning to see why people said that pregnancy was a hell as well as a curse.

"I am okay now" I told him and kissed his cheek.

"I am glad" he smiled and kissed my neck softly at first and then more demanding. I smiled and gasped as he made his way up my neck, across my jaw and finally capturing my lips in his. I smiled and ran my hands over his muscled chest - the one that I had memorised now from all our years together - and lay with him welcoming his love.

**Cosmina **

Things in the house were getting crazy. Everyone was walking around like it was the end and I couldn't take it. We weren't going to die and I knew it. We were all strong enough to put these strays in their place.

"Mina calm down" Dorian told me and I shook my head. I had been sitting on his lap restlessly for the last hour watching people come and go saying a final goodbye to us and it was driving me insane.

"I can't. Everyone is acting like we are going to die and I cannot handle that Dorian" I told him leaning against him.

"Cosmina" he warned and I shook my head.

"No I won't lose you. I have just found you and I am not being taken from you and you are not being taken from me. I want that forever. The fates tried to kill me they owe me this much"

"I know Mina and if I could keep you safe and stop this from happening I would but I can't" he whispered and I nodded laying my head on his chest.

"You know everyone thinks we will die" I sighed and he kissed my head.

"I know but I promise I wont let them hurt you" he promised and I smiled. My mate was forever trying to protect me and it was sweet and I loved him for it.

"I know you wont but it is just a pain in the ass" I told him and his chest rumbled when I kissed the faint marks on his neck.

"I can agree there" he told me and I smiled.

"But I did enjoy the effect I had on you this morning" I laughed kissing the marks again.

"Mina" he ground out and I smiled innocently up at him.

"What I did, I am not going to lie and say it was awful because it isn't true. I love you Dorian and every time we are together I enjoy myself" I told him and kissed his cheek.

Dorian kissed my lips quickly as we were interrupted by another pack wolf coming to wish Dorian and I had to bite down on my lip to stop myself from snapping. We are not going to die and I wanted to scream it at everyone until they believed it because I was not giving up yet and no one else should be either.

However I was not so calm when three other members of my own pack walked in and started to wish me luck.

"We aren't going to die!" I snapped standing up off of Dorians lap.

"I am hoping not" one said and I shook my head.

"NO! We aren't. Don't come in here and wish me luck and say goodbye because this isn't goodbye. The fates are assholes but they wont do this and I know it. I am going to live and so are you so just cut with the crap" I snapped and Dorian stood pulling me to him.

"Mina, be careful" he told me and I shook my head.

"No. I am sick of feeling morbid and horrible. I need to know we will be okay and this doesn't help. Now I know things right now are about as fucked up as a football bat but I am not going to sit here and listen to people tell me that they hope I don't die. That much is obvious. I don't want to die but I am not going to say it to people over and over I am sick of it. We should be putting on the war paint and getting ready to kick ass screaming down with strays not sitting here like domestic cats Dorian" I snapped and looked at him.

"Mina I know but I am not an alpha" he sighed.

"I don't care if you are. You are mine and I don't want to sit here like this it makes me think and I don't want to think right now I want to get on with getting ready to kick some tail" I snapped and he nodded smiling at me.

"Calm down and I can see what we can do"

"That isn't good enough Dorian. We need to take action instead of sitting here twiddling our thumbs we all need to be positive and that is what I want to do. I am not letting people tell me that I will die because that means I will never see you again" I told him and he wrapped himself around me pulling me to his chest.

"You wont loose me Mina I wont let you. Like it or not you are stuck with me … forever" he smiled and I kissed him sweetly.

Right then my rant was forgotten and Dorian and I were being positive. We would wake up tomorrow happy and healthy to begin our forever and no one would stop us. Not even a pack of mangy strays. That I knew.

**Trent **

Things were getting hectic around here. People were running everywhere getting things ready. I was beginning to think more and more about having my Jacque with me by my side sleeping with me while we ruled our pack together.

The thought filled me with joy and I smiled and lay back on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Trent we have to leave" my beta called through the door and I stood walking out of my room straight past him. I was too eager to get to her now.

"Trent three wolves have gone" I was told as I walked down to the front of the mansion.

"Can you track them?" I asked.

"Not without wasting more men" my beta told me and I nodded.

"Then let them go. Give the grey wolves a little start on this battle. Hell knows they'll need it" I snapped and changed as I got to the front door and took off running.

It was time for war.

**Vasile **

It was about 4 pm when the first wolf was seen. A howl alerted us to that and Alina rushed all of the children inside while I ran out to see what was wrong and sure enough there was a wolf in mid-change.

Once the man hand finished changing he pulled out a pair of jeans from a pack that had been resting on his back and pulled them on. I looked away until he was dressed and then looked back at him.

"Who are you?" I snapped demanding an explanation and the wolf whimpered at the force of my words.

"My…My name is Jonah. Jonah Travek Sir" the man told me and I nodded.

"Why are you here Jonah?" I asked him and he looked at the ground.

"To seek safety" he told me as if he knew I would doubt him.

"Surely it is us who want safety from you is that not it Jonah Trevek?" I asked. If he really was a stray would he not want to be with Trent?

"No. Not me and not many of the strays. We only fight because Alpha and his top four say to or our families die" he explained and I nodded stepping closer testing him. If he was here to hurt me I would give him his shot here and now.

"You do not know your alpha's name?" I asked and he shook his head not making any move to attack.

"It is not allowed. We follow orders that is it" he told me keeping his arms pinned to his side in a military stance and it dawned on me that Trent had made them into an unwilling army.

"Do they know you are gone?" I asked and Jonah shook his head.

"No. Three of us escaped. Two went to the main house. We need to tell you. Many do not want to fight. They want no part in this. Alpha forces them" he told me and I noticed when he would say Alpha he shivered in fear.

"I understand but any wolf who fights will have to die Jonah" I told him and he sighed.

"I know and that is why I left. One of the others wanted to keep running but I couldn't take the chance. Alpha would send people after us if he did not want to be here. And I am not a coward. I will fight but not for him. He is not a good alpha. He is a bad leader and we all know it" he told me and I nodded. He looked up at me and I looked back at him wondering what to do with him. He was not very old. Sixteen perhaps and he had a foreign accent, one that I could not place.

"So you want a place here?" I asked him thinking about the possibility of having a stray in the pack.

"I do not know where I want to be. Only away from him. I am asking for a chance. If you will give me one" he told me and I nodded. The desperation in his eyes made me loose all doubt that he was lying. Trent had ruined his people.

"I will see how you behave during the battle. That will decide my decision" I told him and he nodded baring his neck.

"Yes Alpha" he said coldly as if he had been made to do it over and over.

"Call me Vasile I am not an Alpha any more" I smiled and he smiled back nodding.

"Yes Vasile and you may not be but you still hold poser" he smiled and I patted his back.

"Thankyou. I will bring you something to eat" I told him not willing to risk him inside yet.

"Thank you" he nodded and I shook my head. He was eager for acceptance and it made me wonder how many other strays we would fight who would not want to be there. Who wished they were on our side. The thought made me shiver but I knew it was impossible to think of these things. It was killed or be killed in war.

I sighed and went inside grabbing some food and was just about to walk outside with it when there was another howl and I knew then that this was for real.

"Alina" I yelled and she ran to me holding onto me.

"Go and keep them all safe please. You and the baby need to be safe too. " I whispered kissing her.

"I will I promise and you be safe to. We need you" she told me letting me go scooping up Lana running int the room that had been put aside for them all. It was secure and we had made sure it was near enough impossible to get into.

I ran outside changing into my wolf form to already see Jonah fighting with another wolf along with some of the others and I growled as a wolf leapt at me.

The wolf was dead in minutes his throat in my teeth as I spat his blood away.

I kept fighting until I heard screaming from inside the house and then Lana's voice.

"Grampa!" She screamed and I saw a wolf run towards her and I growled tackling him to the ground pushing Lana away with my nuzzle.

This wolf was harder to kill. He was older than the others and had practised fighting which made me think that he was in Trent's top four. We scrapped for a few moments him catching me slightly but soon he was dead and I nudged Lana inside further.

_Vasile! _Alina yelled and I ran behind Lana.

The door to the room had been undone and inside there was screaming. Three wolves stood in the room snapping at them all. Lilly stood with a large sword that she had ripped from the wall and stood with it threatening one of the wolves with it.

One of them was closing in on Alina and snapping at her aiming for her stomach and I lost it. I grabbed the wolf by its tail and dragged it out of the room as it yelped and I threw it away from the room leaping at it catching the soft underside of the wolf's stomach and then I bit his neck hard clamping down until he was unmoving.

I turned to get one of the others but saw that one was already attacking cypher who was trying to fend the wolf off as well as Tanya who was unconcious in the corner.

**Cypher **

All this fighting was beginning to get on my nerves. It was a pain having to keep defending myself against these stupid fools who had a death wish. I had already killed three before they had even looked at me and I was beggining to miss the fun of fighting. Even though I knew that sooner or later that statement would come back to bite me on the ass.

And apparently it would be sooner because things were about to get a hell of a lot worse.

When I had heard Lana yell out Grampa my head had turned to the direction and saw Vasile nuging her inside I knew someone had gotten into the house and I went crazy. Lilly and the twins were still inside with everyone else and they needed help.

I ran inside and began running to the room when I saw Tanya being attacked and as much as it pained me to I ran to her knocking the wolf off of her and it fell to the floor. I looked and Tanya who was struggling to her feet and smiled.

"Go and get Carter and hide Tanya I will be okay. Now go" I told her turning to face the wolf again but I was too late and it slammed into me hard throwing me backwards into the wall and before I had even made impact I knew it was going to hurt.

As I hit the wall I knew I had left an indent. I felt the whole structure shake and bits of plasterboard fell as I smashed my head before slumping to the floor passing out just after I saw Lilly screaming and covered in blood but there was nothing I could do the darkness was already pulling at me and I found myself unconscious.

Yep. That statement had bitten me on the ass and the fucker had bitten me hard. Why did I miss fighting? It hurt like hell.

**Lilly **

The scream that left my lips didn't even sound human it sounded animalistic and wrong but it emerged all the same. I held the bloody sword in my hand as I raced to help him but I couldn't get there in time and he was slammed into the wall so hard that even I winced. Cypher slumped down and I

The wolf still loomed over him and I yelled out running at him doing what I had done to the other wolf. I attacked him cutting him with the sword over and over again until I knew he was dead. It was messy but it was also effective and that was what I needed right then.

I kept going until the wolf was a bloody mess and you couldn't even tell what it was. It was just a pile of flesh and blood. I had even managed to hack through the bones.

I dropped the sword and dropped on to my knees beside Cypher and ran my hands through his hair.

"VASILE" I yelled and Vasile turned to look at me. Tears came down my face as I tried to wake Cypher but nothing happened. I swore and looked at Vasile once more. I couldn't life Cypher on my own and I had to protect him. My babies needed their dad around. I needed him around.

Alina ran out to me and Vasile growled but she gave him a look that clearly said be quiet and I smiled. She looked at the wolf on the floor and retched a little but didn't say anything. I knew it was barbaric but she knew he had hurt Cypher and he deserved it. She placed one arm under Cypher and I did the same. Together we lifted him and carried him to the nearest room with a door, which just so happened to by my bedroom and we placed him on the bed.

The crashing from downstairs told me that it was not over. Alina left the room and I sighed kissing Cyphers forehead and then his lips quickly.

"Wake up love please. For the twins. For me" I begged and then left the room knowing that the twins needed me and I couldn't fall apart just yet.

We still had a long way to go and I was not giving up yet. These bastards deserved to die and I wanted to help kill them.

**Dorian **

I stood with Cosmina in the forest waiting in silence. Earlier that day two strays had shown up at the mansion and had claimed to want safety. They told us that another one of them, Jonah, had gone to the safe house (which apparently was not really safe anymore so I began to think of it as just a house).

The two wolves were Kaylee and Leo. The two of them, in human form were badly bruised and it was obvious they had been beaten. They told us how Trent had been a bad alpha and they would not fight for him.

My father had offered them a shot and now they stood about 50 feet from Cosmina and I, both of them looking straight ahead preparing for the enemy. It was obvious that they had been given training and the thought worried me slightly. I hoped the rest of them weren't like that.

_We will be okay. I have told you I want that forever and I am not letting them take it _Cosmina told me and ran her nuzzle along my Jaw and I smiled. I nuzzled her back.

_I know Mina and you will have it. I promise you. I am just worried for the others. If they are that trained _

_I am hoping it is all appearance I mean the way they said it Trent didn't really care about them _she told me and I nodded.

_I love you Dorian remember that _She told me and I chuckled. She expected me to forget?

_Like I could forget. I love you too _I told her and nodded as the howl sounded and we both ran into position colliding with the strays on the open fields that separated the two packs.

The first thing I noticed was the numbers. There was more of us but not by much. The Stray pack was about as large as the Romanian pack without the extra help and that scared me. How had they managed to be this close for this long?

The first wolf I collided with wasn't trained. It was obvious the way he ran. He was all over the place all too eager to play the attacker and not the defender. That was his first mistake. The second was that the first think he did was going for my neck. On a first attack you should go for the legs. It disables your opponent and it was easier to then go for their neck.

I did just that and the fight was over in minutes and I was onto my next opponent making sure Cosmina was by my side at all times.

It was only when I looked back to check on her that I realised she wasn't there. I swore and turned back looking for her but I had to stop because I saw Jen getting attacked by two wolves and Decebel had three attacking him so I knew they could use some help.

_Mina be safe _I told her and ran towards Jen taking out one of the wolves distracting the other so that Jen was left alone. One of the wolves scratched me but I killed him too before looking at Decebel who nodded at me in thanks and I nodded back going to find Cosmina.

**FANE **

During the battle all I could do was search for Trent. I kept Jacque by my side making sure she was safe. I knew he was here. He had to be. He wanted me so here I was.

It was on my last look around that I saw him and I growled. He had Cosmina backed into a tree pressing himself against her his nuzzle running against her neck. I growled and took off Jacque following as I tackled him. She was my daughter in law as well as someone I considered a close friend and that didn't happen to members of my family.

Cosmina slumped down whimpering I glared at Trent and attacked pulling at his legs and clawing at the underside of his stomach. He growled and tried to do the same but I didn't let him and neither did Jacque she stood on still growling and no one neared her. She was that terrifying. Trent looked at her and winked and that was when I lost it. HOW DARE HE?

I growled and him and hit his face clawing at him scratiching his face making him howl and I did it again counting all the times Jacque had cried because of him and how many times he had called her. I did another for him threatening my baby boys life and one for Lana as well as the pain he had caused my father.

I went to kill him then but his jaw clamped around my leg and I felt, and heard, the bone snap and I whimpered. I collapsed to the ground and I tried to get up but I couldn't. Jacque even tried to help pushing me up but it didn't work. I found myself fading in and out of consciousness and soon blackness was all I knew.

I had let everyone down. I had failed and now I knew I would die. I just hoped Jacque knew I loved her and our kids.

And that I was sorry ….

**Dorian **

I saw my dad fall and growled. Images flooded my head. Cosmina pinned to a tree his paws on her. His nuzzle grazing her jaw. It made me sick. Then he had hurt my dad. That was is. The asshole needed to die.

Trent was bleeding heavily from his face and he wasn't even looking as I came and ripped out his throat in pure rage. But someone else bit into my stomach causing me to howl out.

Cosmina growled and killed him pure rage rolling of her too. I looked at her and lay by a tree. My stomach ached and bled like crazy but I was trying to stay awake. My dad was unconscious and I couldn't be too. I needed to stay awake for Cosmina.

Cosmina let out a howl as she walked to me licking my face nuzzling me and slowly everything fell into a deaf silence. I looked up at her.

_You did it _she told me and I looked at her confused but as I heard the strays began to howl and lay on their stomachs in a sign of respect I finally understood.

_I am their alpha? _I asked her and she nodded .

I had killed Trent so now by right I was the Alpha of the stray pack who I did not even know.

Well shit. This complicated things…..

**Well this is my longest chapter so far and I hope you like it... I only have two chapters left on here but I promise they will be worth it xxx**


	23. Chapter 22

**Okay so guys I only have one more chapter after this one and it is killing me to end this story but do not worry I will be making up a new story, one in which I have already planned, and it will be about these characters and specifically about Lana so please check it out when it is done :D **

**Three answers this chapter are **

Book and Cupcakes Yay Trent is dead! **Yes! I was exactly the same and I hate to say it but I have never been happier to kill of a character. :D I didn't like him too much and I would always say that I couldn't wait to kill him off. **

emily101 - what happens next and what is up with keenan **I cant tell you exactly what happens next but I can tell you that in the last chapter there will be a time skip to see whats happened and Keenan is a very complicated teenager. He is the middle kid and feels he has no real place in his family but that should all change soon **

Guest - oh my gosh! Dorian- alpha? this gets better and better. so upset that its almost over! :( **I know how you are feeling this story has been what I have been on my laptop for almost every day and I am going to miss it but like I said I will be writing more and more so :D don't be sad. Also yeah Dorian is the Alpha because of the next story I have and because I needed a catalyst for this chapter :D **

**_Okay and for the disclaimer, because it is the 2nd to last chapter I thought the very popular Dec should do it … _**

**_DECEBEL : Beth owns nothing It is all to Quinn Loftis _**

**_ME; THankyou _**

**_Decebel : Also to Just so Sirius, All my love to you my beautiful Luna :P_**

**_Me; She will love that 3 _**

**CYPHER **

Waking up was a pain. Literally. My entire body ached and slowly I remembered being slammed into the wall. And then Lilly covered in blood.

"Lilly" I called worried and as I opened my eyes I saw her leaning over me.

"You okay?" she asked and I breathed a sigh of relief pulling her to me.

"Thank god you are safe" I whispered and then looked at her.

"The babies are fine too" she smiled and I nodded again kissing her passionately pulling her to me.

"What of everyone else?" I asked.

"We had a phone. Dorian killed Trent. Jen is unconscious and Fane is in a bad way" she told me and frowned.

"How is Jacque coping"

"She says she is okay but I know she will be better once she is awake and her kids are home" she told me and I nodded trying to sit up but pain shot through me and I groaned. Lilly looked at me worried and I smiled at her sitting up through the pain.

"Cypher be careful" she told me and I smiled kissing her softly.

"I am being careful" I told her and she laughed lying against my chest smiling. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her thankful for the silence but just as I began to relax I heard a familiar cry and I smiled.

"I think our son needs you" I told her and she shook her head.

"He has been asking for his daddy" she told me and I smiled at her kissing her head as she went to pick up our twins from the next room.

When she came back in with the two of them I smiled.

"DA!" our son yelled and I smiled as she placed him on my lap.

"Hey there my little prince" I smiled and he giggled hugging me.

"No moe Sweep" he told me and I ruffled his hair. I sat with my family around me knowing the threat was over and I smiled once more.

**Alina **

Waking up next to Vasile in our old bed brought back so many memories. I smiled and curled in closer to his chest. He grumbled and I smiled kissing his cheek.

"You missed" he told me and I laughed and kissed his lips letting him pull me to him. I lay with him and he smiled.

"I have so many fond memories of this room" he told me and I smiled.

"Hmm so do I" I told me and I snuggled close to him kissing his lips once more.

"Jacque called" he told me and I nodded looking at him.

"What did she say?" I asked and he sighed.

"Fane was badly hurt" he told me and I gasped.

"No" I cried and Vasile held me l close.

"I know love. Sally has stablalised him but his leg is broken and he lost a lot of blood" he explained and I began to shake. Vasile pulled me close.

"Alina he is fine"

"Can we go home and see him soon" I asked and he nodded kissing my head.

"We can go today if you want" he told me and I nodded.

We spent time packing up our stuff along with the others and by 4 we were all ready to leave for home. Lana was excited.

"I get to see Mamma!" she squealed and I nodded. No one had told any of the kids who had been hurt and I didn't plan to. I wanted to keep them innocent. No child needed to know that their mother or father had been hurt.

**Decebel **

I had been so angry after Jen had been hurt I had been unable to control myself. I had ripped the wolf that had hurt her to shreds and I had enjoyed doing it. He had hurt my mate and he deserved to hurt too. It had taken three of my men, including Costin, to calm me down. However it was, in the end, Cosmina who had made me stop.

It was only then that I saw what had gone on. The group of strays that remained were all on their stomach's baring their necks to Dorian and to Cosmina. I saw Trent's mangled body and I watched in shock as the realisation set in. Dorian was the new alpha of the strays. And my own daughter was the Alpha-Female. Shit!

That alone had almost sent me into a rage but the face that people were trying to move Jennifer snapped me back. I growled and changed back using her to cover me carrying her to her room. I lay her on the bed and sat beside her.

I hadn't left Jennifer's side since she was hurt. She lay on our bed her eyes shut. I ran my hand through her hair and smiled.

Cosmina had been to see her with Dorian a few hours before. He was in bad shape too. He had a mark on his arm that would scar and he also had bruising over the one side of his face. Cosmina had not left his side since he had been hurt and I could relate.

They had left after an hour of Jen laying there not able to move.

"Dec" she moaned and I looked up at her as she began to open her eyes. I smiled and took her hand as her eyes opened.

"Jesus, why do I feel like crap?" she asked me and I smiled kissing her head.

"You got taken down love" I told her the annoyance evidence in my throat.

"By a stray?" she asked and then hit her head with her palm and swore.

"Jennifer" I sighed and pulled her into my arms.

"How could I be so stupid. I was taken out by a stray. A mutt!" she snapped and I laughed.

"Jen, even fane got taken out" I laughed and she slapped my chest glaring at me.

"Don't laugh at me or I will kick your furry ass and you can go and live with the strays" she snapped and I smiled.

"You would miss me too much" I told her kissing her softly. She smiled and held onto me her hands finding my hair and pulling me to her.

"Jennifer you are hurt." I warned and she smiled and pulled me close once more.

"I need you Dec" she whispered and that was when I lost control. I kissed her once more and she smiled.

"Dec" she whispered and I looked at her.

"What is wrong?" I asked noticing the worry in her voice.

"Dec, I'm pregnant" she whispered and my world froze.

"When did you find out?"

"A few days ago"

"BEFORE THE FIGHT!" I yelled shocked. How could she.

"Don't shout at me" she snapped but I was too angry.

"JENNIFER! You're pregnant and you still put yourself in danger. You put the baby in danger. You didn't even tell me" I exclaimed and she sighed.

"Dec! I didn't tell you because I wouldn't have been sent away" she told me and I shook my head.

"I WOULD HAVE GONE WITH YOU" he yelled.

"Don't yell" she told me and I moved from the bed.

"WHY? My own mate didn't tell me she was pregnant with my baby. Did you even want me to know?"

"Of course I did!" She snapped .

"Really? Because with Alex you were so happy and you ran into my arms while I was in a meeting" I told her and the memory ran through my mind and I let her see it. Her running into the office and jumping at me kissing me telling me she was pregnant.

"THIS WAS DIFFERENT!" she yelled and I shook my head at her.

"HOW" I asked

"I THOUGHT WE COULD HAVE DIED! I DIDN'T WANT TO THINK OF THE BABY UNTIL WE WERE SAFE" She yelled and I shook my head.

"Glad to know looking after a baby is so brilliant" I snapped walking out of the room slamming the door.

**Cosmina **

Dorian and I were sitting out in the gardens enjoying the sunshine. His arms wrapped around my waist as I sat on his lap. He kissed my neck tracing the line of my markings and then moved to where the scar of his bite was and I smiled.

"Dorian we are in public" I told him and he smiled.

"I know but I need you my beautiful Alpha-Female" he whispered and I smiled.

"Speaking of, when do we need to go and be the great alpha's of our new pack" I asked and lay my head against his shoulder.

"As soon as my father is better" he explained and

"How is he doing?" I asked.

"Good, Mam isn't leaving his side so he should be better soon. How are you?" He asked me and I sighed.

I had been fighting a stray and then I had been tackled against a tree Trent's nuzzle against me. I had scrapped to get away but he kept me in place and for a moment I thought he would bite me. I kept imagining Trent's nose rubbing against my neck and his paws going over me. My breathing became shallow and Dorian's arms tightened around me.

"It is okay Luna" he whispered and I smiled laying close to him the contact soothing me.

"I just keep feeling him all over me" I sighed and he growled pulling me close.

"I love you Luna and he is dead now. No one will hurt you again" he promised and I nodded kissing him forgetting about all of the pain and focusing on him. My mate.

**Jennifer **

It seemed like hours before Decebel finally walked back into the room. I had stayed curled up on the bed holding my stomach and sobbed. I knew Decebel would be upset but I didn't expect him to walk out on me. That hurt more than anything. It wasn't that I hadn't wanted to tell him it was that I didn't want to be sent with the others in fear that he may be hurt. I was terrified and I knew it was stupid but I needed to be by his side. I always did. I had almost lost him too many times before.

"Jennifer" Decebel sighed climbing onto the bed beside me. Fresh tears rolled down my face and Decebel swore pulling me to him.

"Hey, no more swearing" I told him and he laughed.

"I am sorry baby" he whispered burring his head in my hair.

"It was my fault. I just, I couldn't loose you. I needed to be with you and I didn't think it would be as big of a fight as it was" I admitted and rubbed my stomach.

"I know and I shouldn't have yelled. Or walked out. It was childish I know that now. Forgive me please" he asked and I could hear that is voice was chocked.

I smiled and turned in his arms taking his face between my hands kissing him.

"I will always forgive you. But can you forgive me. I mean, I could have killed our baby" I mumbled the thought hurting. I wanted to hate myself for being so stupid.

"But you didn't. It was silly but I understand." He told me and I sighed as relief came through me so happy he didn't hate me.

"Do you want the baby?" I asked and looked down.

"JEN!" he gasped shocked.

"What?" I asked and he kissed me pulling me to him.

"Of course I do. I want as many kids as I can have with you. Always" he whispered and pushed me down on the bed loving me sweetly.

**Jacque **

I curled beside Fane's body on our bed my head lying on his chest listening to his heart. Despite everything it was soothing.

Fane was lucky to be alive. His leg was snapped in three places and he had lost so much blood that his heart could have given out and for a moment I could feel myself dying. I could feel the pull of the darkness and I had wanted to scream.

Sally had stabalised him and he was recovering but it was taking too long and I needed to see his eyes and hear his voice.

Alina had come home earlier that day and had run into the room. It was only because she was my mother in law and a nice person that I did not scream at her to get out. Fane was my mate and I wanted no one to be near him. I needed to be alone with him because he was mine and no one else's.

The moment Fane's hand twitched in mine I smiled. I shot up and looked at him as he began to move his fingers against my palm. His eyes fluttered and I smiled hoping that they would open and to my delight they did and I was greeted with those wonderful eyes for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

"Luna?" he asked and I smiled tears rolling down my face.

"I am here fane" I whispered and I lay beside him kissing his cheek. His arms wrapped around me and I felt safe and happy once more.

"You are okay" he whispered and I smiled kissing his cheek.

"I am okay and so are you now. I was so scared Fane I thought I would lose you" I told him and he looked at me a faint smile on his lips.

"You could never loose me Luna. I am yours and that is all I will ever be" he told me and I smiled.

Things weren't okay yet and I knew this but I also knew that we had survived all these years and we would survive still. Dorian would keep the strays in check and we would be strong. Slowly things would go back to normal and we would be okay again. Fane would be okay and he would be able to be a father again and we would be a happy family. Like always.

I just had to keep it together until then because otherwise we would be in hell once again and I wasn't ready for any of that. Not yet.

**Okay so the next chapter I post of this will be my last *sniffle * and I will miss it all so much but I will be writing more grey wolves ones so check them out okay :D **


	24. Chapter 23 - Final chapter

**So this is it…. The final chapter *sniffle* I want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed, liked and followed my story the whole way through and I hope it has entertained you all. I will still be writing GW fan fiction don't worry…. To think this all came from an idea that me and a friend had one night. It is great. **

**This chapter is a time skip chapter. It is a year on from the battle (set around December 2014) and how all the kids are now growing up and how everything is slowly coming back together again. Alina has had her baby and so has Jen ****J I hope you enjoy it and that you read this story again and again… Thankyou to everyone who has supported me and PM'd me and reviewed all the positive things. I mean it. You guys are what keep me writing :D **

**This chapter is the Christmas chapter so I am hoping it is okay and this is the only way I thought I could make this chapter really long and worthwhile…. **

**So the final three are ( I got sooo emotional writing these)….. **

TheBritishFan - HOLY SHIT.  
That is a massive unexpected twist.. Do you have a book making up all these situations? If you do could I borrow it? :P  
You are FRIKIN' AMAZING! Try to extend it a bit more... PLEASEEE! TOTALLY AND INCREDIBLY AWESOME!  
Please keep writing! **This one and your other one made me laugh. This reminds me why I write :D. I don't have a book making up situations, unfortunately but if you are ever in need of an idea PM me. I have thought of so many ways to extend this story what with Alina and Jen now being Preggo but it needs to end. It pains me to say it but it does and thanks for your support :D **

Guest - one more chapter that's it? i love your stories much- that's not fair! i cant wait to read you other writing! you are the best! thank you soooooooooooooo much! **Yeah this is the end. I know it doesn't seem fair but all things have to end and I hope it is good enough for you to read again if you really miss it but worry not. I have almost a whole series planned for these characters so you wont miss them for long. **

luisasanchez412 - You did a amazing job.. I'm going to miss this story :( **- I will miss it too! I know you have followed this for a long time and I hope that you like my other ones as well. It just feels right to end it here. **

**Alina **

Greyson James Lupei. Our beautiful baby boy. Born on July 19th 2013. He was now getting to be five months old and already he was saying Ma and Da and he was getting bigger and learning more every day.

I smiled down at our baby boy who was sleeping in his crib. He was beautiful. He had tiny patches of dark hair covering his little head and deep blue eyes. Her was perfect.

"Alina, the others are all going to go downstairs and celebrate you coming?" Vasile asked me and I looked at him and smiled. It was Christmas here and everyone was excited. Dorian and Cosmina had even come back to us to stay Christmas Eve and it would be mine and Vasile's last living with Fane. After a few months of Greyson being born we decided that it was time we moved out. We were going to live at the old house. It was big enough and it meant we could finally have some peace without being too far away in case anyone needed us.

Vasile walked further into the room and I smiled watching as he picked up our baby boy and kissed his head as he slept.

"Come on lets go downstairs" Vasile smiled taking my hand holding Greyson in his other arm. I smiled and walked with him downstairs and into the living room where everyone sat around the large tree smiling and laughing. I smiled and sat closely beside Vasile. He smiled at me and I smiled back then look at our baby then to Fane.

Decebel and Jen sat side by side on the sofa both of them holding one of their twins. Madelena and Chase Angelechou had been born only two months ago and their birth had been traumatic for both Jen and Decebel. They had eventually been delivered by caesarean. Both Jen and the babies were now healthy and happy.

Fane and Jacque sat together Jayden now walking around wobbling a little. I smiled and watched my grandson walking around and listening to him mumble to Jacque about Santa and his presents (although you couldn't understand most of it).

Everything was perfect right then and I hope it stayed that way.

**Jen **

It was only another hour before the twins became fussy and I sighed telling Decebel that I thought it best if we took them up to their beds. Decebel nodded and came with me. I smiled as I laid Mady down in her bed and watched as she slowly fell asleep wrapped in her blankets with a small pink bear that Decebel had bought about a week before the twins were born.

I smiled and watched as Dec put our baby boy in his crib and tucked him in placing the blue bear next to him and whispering sweet words to him in Romanian. I smiled and walked to him wrapping my arms around his middle and smiled.

He smiled and pulled me to him holding me close to him.

"You know if we didn't go downstairs they wouldn't notice" he whispered and I laughed.

"You know they would besides we need to put the presents downstairs" I laughed and kissed him lovingly before taking min downstairs smiling watching as slowly all the kids went to bed.

I quickly went and saw Alex wishing him a merry Christmas before kissing his head, much to his disgust, and then closed the door smiling. This Christmas would be great I knew it would be.

**Jacque **

Putting to bed Jayden that night and then going back down stairs was more of a challenge then I thought. Jayden kept sitting up in his bed excited and then Fane came in which didn't help.

"DA!" he called and I sighed resting my head on the bed. Fane smiled and rubbed my back then looking at our son.

"Ora de culcare micul meu print (bedtime my little prince) « he smiled and Jayden nodded laying down and I looked at Fane shocked.

"How do you do that?" I asked amazed and he smiled kissing his head.

"Romanian can make people do anything love" he smiled winking at me and I smiled kissing his cheek slowly.

"Don't I know it" I whispered and kissed Jayden's head as he fell asleep. Fane smiled and took my hand kissing it softly.

"Come on lets go downstairs and once we are done I will show you the true advantage of being Romanian" he smiled and I giggled letting him pick me up and carry me downstairs.

**Sally **

When I saw Fane carrying Jacque down the stairs I laughed and covered Eloise's eyes as he slapped her bum and spoke to her as Jacque swore at him. Eloise laughed and I picked her up and carried her to bed. Costin was already in the girls room tucking in Rosie and I smiled kissing his cheek placing an already asleep Eloise in her bed.

"I'll be downstairs" I whispered and he nodded kissing Rosie's head and standing up taking my hand and walking downstairs with me where everyone was placing presents under the tree and laughing as everyone trying to get a peek at their presents.

"No" Cosmina laughed as Dorian picked up one of his presents from her. He dropped it as she slapped his hand and I smiled sitting with Costin placing his presents down first and then the girls.

It was gone midnight when we had all finished and all the presents looked amazing. I smiled at costin and he looked up and I laughed. Jen stood on the arm of a chair holding a bit of mistletoe above us.

"Go on the first Christmas kiss in the house" she teased and I looked at her before kissing Costin happily.

Jen whistled and I pushed her onto the sofa and laughed.

**Cosmina **

Dorian and I walked upstairs hand in hand. I smiled and kissed him as soon as the door was closed and he smiled pulling me to him.

"Merry Christmas" he smiled and I smiled back kissing him once more laying on the bed with him.

"Merry Christmas my mate" I whispered and he smiled pulling me to him. This definitely was a good Christmas.

Waking up that morning was heaven. The sun was barely up and Dorian was already awake his hand going up and down my back.

"What time is it" I asked and he smiled.

"About seven" he smiled and I curled closer to him enjoying the silence when childish laugher filled the house and I smiled.

"We had better get up" he smiled and I nodded grabbing my jeans and a Christmas top. Dorian did the same and I smiled.

"Cute" I laughed and he smiled taking my hand and walking downstairs with me.

**Keenan **

I walked downstairs that morning and almost bumped into Leilah.

"Oh sorry" I smiled and she smiled back and that was when I remembered her present.

"Its okay" she smiled and I blushed as I gave her a small wrapped gift. She smiled and hugged me.

"Thankyou" she smiled and opened it. Inside was a small bear holding a jewlary box with a necklace inside with an L on it. She then opened the card and gasped.

_Leilah, Merry Christmas. I just wanted to say that I like you …. A lot even if you aren't my mate. _

Leilah smiled and hugged me again and I found myself leaning in to kiss her. Leilah smiled and didn't move away and instead she kissed me back. I smiled and poured love into the kiss not trying to push it. Her lips smiled against mine and I put my hands around her waist keeping her there.

When I pulled back we were both breathless.

"Merry Christmas" she smiled.

"Merry Christmas Leilah" I whispered.

"Don't you mean Luna?" she asked and I smiled taking her hand.

**Vasile **

When it came to presents I smiled. I quickly grabbed up Alina's presents and pulled her onto my lap. She smiled and looked at me as I placed the presents in her lap. Alina looks at them and opens them. There were three things. Her favourite sweets that only came from one shop, a picture of the two of us at our mating ceremony and A key on a chain.

"A key" she asked me

"To my heart and to our new home" she said and I shook my head. The old home was a safe house and was two big for three of us so I had gotten us a small cottage alone in the forest secluded but close enough just in case we were needed again. Even though I hoped we weren't.

"I thought we were moving to the old house" she told me and I shook my head.

"No we have somewhere new. It is my present to you" I told her and I saw her eyes widen in shock.

"Really?" she asked and I smiled at her.

"Really. It is a 20 minute walk so you can come and see them whenever you want" I told her and she smiled laughing as she did.

"Best Christmas ever" she told me and I nodded. It was….

And I hoped for many more with my wonderful mate and my family.

**I cried while writing this becuase it is the end. A happy fluffy christmas chapter with lots of love. Please review and dont hate me it has to end there but i will write more **


	25. INVITATION

_**Okay so this is not a new chapter but there will be a new one soon. Sorry! I have been really ill unfortunatly **_

_**Okay so here is the thing...**_

_**I have made a grey wolves RP group here **_

_**I would like to invite you all to join it **_

_**Dont worry if you know nothign about Roleplaying I will help you all **_

_**The first thing you need to do is go here topic/135058/88732597/1/Characters and choose your character or even make one **_

_**Then go here topic/135058/88733679/1/Role-Play-Number-ONE and begin to roleplay **_

_**The only thing is that you need to have an account here but it is simple to make one and it is worth it so please please please please please Join I love the series and I thought A roleplay would be a really good way to make it interactive and you could even give me some ideas for a story or two ... come on you know you want to ... PLEASE !**_


End file.
